The Legend of Nami
by cmarnin
Summary: After the death of Avatar Korra a new Avatar is discovered. An Earthbender named Nami. However this girl is so shy and so timid that many question if she can save the world from two Airbenders who wish to return the world to a Bygone Era.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Island of Silence

My name is Nami. And I am the newest Avatar.

But not many people know that. When my parents found out that I am the Avatar they hid me away from the world. They told me that they didn't want the entire world to be in the shoulders of a girl like me. They only found out because I was startled once when I was a young girl and I bended both water and earth at the same time.

I just celebrated my eighteenth birthday. I have short hair, a slim build and no real curves as of yet though I'm still growing. So on the few occasions when people talk to me they mistake me for a boy. My daily routine usually consists of me going over to the Kiyoshi Library and reading about the history of Avatars from the past. Ever since I learned about my heritage I've been fascinated with my previous lives. From the wise Roku to the patient and kind Yangchen to my personal favorite Avatar, the giant woman who founded the Island I call home Kiyoshi every life has interested me with their adventures. Today I was reading "Ozai vs Aang: The Battle for the Four Nations" to learn more about Avatar Aang.

"Avatar Aang ended the reign of the so-called Phoenix King Ozai and allowed his son Prince Zuko to rule the Fire Nation in peace and prosperity. Later in his life he founded the peaceful Republic City where benders and non benders alike live in harmony to this very day. Hmm. I know I've heard of Avatar Aang before but where and when?"

I had to figure this conundrum out so I checked the book out of the library and rushed back to my house to find my map of the Four Nations. It was a bright summer day so I was dressed in a simple white shirt and some green shorts as I let the pleasing and bright sun tan my pale skin. The Kiyoshi Warriors were practicing Chi blocking outside in their full uniforms. I'm glad that I don't have to wear a kimono and paint my face today. Unfortunately I just had to be interrupted by an acquaintance.

"There you are Nami!" exclaimed Saya, The resident popular girl and the leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors. Her good looks were only matched by her unbelievable perkiness she is always trying to invite me to parties or Arena fights when I don't have the time for them. "I was planning on playing a game of Pai Sho with Ondo over by the Kiyoshi Shrine do you want to come watch?"

"Sorry Saya I've got umm... A lot of studying to catch up on." I explained in a soft voice. She looked confused as she failed to hear what I said but after I answered I just ran over to my house. Honestly does that girl know anything about me? I don't want to hurt her feelings but I have more important things to worry about.

I heard her say "Does that girl do anything except study? Maybe she just cares more about books than Pai Sho." Correct Saya. I really don't care for the game. I know some people are but I honestly don't understand the appeal of it. I reached my house and headed over to my father's room to find the map. My father Fuyuhiko is a representative of the Earth Kingdoms government. Thank goodness that Prince Wu enacted the democracy back when Korra was alive.

I found the map at the very top of my father's shelf so I moved one of the rock slabs on the floor with my bending to knock the map off of the shelf. The map was quite detailed. My eyes lit up with the colors of the rainbow and amazement the whole map had information on every location in the Four Nations. The mile long volcanos of the Fire Nation, The fortified and secure Earth Kingdom complete with the exquisitely repaired Ba Sing Se, The cold and icy tundras of the Water Tribe, and finally the old temples of the Air Nomads now occupied by the New Air Nation. My heart was beating with anticipation as I set my sights on Republic City as my first location. If any place has information on Avatar Aang it's the place that he founded.

However as I prepared to close the map my father entered the room with a man that I didn't recognize. My dad has my black hair but he's slightly pudgy whereas the other man was thin, my father has glasses and the other man has a metal leg brace, my dad has green eyes and the other man has blue eyes.

"What are you doing with that Map?" asked my father. I was tensing up as I was sure that my dad was mad about me looking at his map. I remembered all of those times when I misplaced his documents or drew on them when I was little.

"Sorry dad. I just wanted to go to Republic City so I could learn more about Avatar Aang." I tried to explain in my most innocent voice possible.

He smiled "No need to apologize. I'm fine with you being proactive and I know you'd never mess up any of my documents now that you're a mature young lady. If it was any other day I'd say that you could take your yuans and go to Republic City to study to your heart's content. But not today." he elaborated. What? Why not? Does it have something to do with that young man next to him?

"Why can't I go today dad?" I asked

"Well it's because I'm taking you to the Fire Nation. We've been without the Avatar for too long." said the other man.

"How did you know that I'm the Avatar and who are you?" I asked.

The man chuckled. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Takuma Sato and I was informed by your Father that you are the Avatar. I hope you can be agreeable and come with me."

Takuma Sato? He doesn't mean that he's related to the brilliant industrialist Asami Sato right? "Your mother wouldn't happen to be named Asami would she?"

"Actually yes she is. Unfortunately her big brain didn't exactly rub off on me. That gift was transferred to my sister." Answered Takuma.

"As for your request. I would go to the Fire Nation but I really need to learn from my past lives how to become a great Avatar. I honestly don't think this trip will help me. Besides I don't know how to firebend.

"That's exactly why I'm bringing you there. My sister has gained that ability. She will find someone who can teach you. But first I want to see what you can do."

"I don't think that this journey will mean anything in the grand scheme of things. Shouldn't I learn how to be a more competent peace keeper rather than a firebender?

"Trust me I'm going to make sure you become a great Avatar through your trip to the Fire Nation. You'll learn that being a firebender doesn't mean you're a bad girl. Come on let's go outside and do this thing.

So Takuma, my dad and I went outside of the house so I could bend without destroying any of the valuables inside. Takuma drew his sword at me so I saw that he wanted to spar with me. So I cracked my knuckles and started to bend stones at Takuma. He has quick reflexes though since he was able to block each stone as I shot them. Then I shot a gust of air at him which he dodged with finesse and style. So then I grabbed some water from a nearby pool and whipped at him with it. Takuma started to rush towards me as he dodged my whip so I panicked and yelped as I shot an orb of water at his face and froze it solid which stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh my gosh. Takuma. Are you okay?" I turned the ice back into water as I tried to get a response out of him. He was able to get back up after only a few seconds though so I guess I made a big deal over nothing.

"You were holding back weren't you young man?"

Seriously? I really look that androgynous to you? "Young man? I'm a girl Takuma."

He looked flabbergasted once he heard that. "I'm sorry. I never asked your father what your gender was."

He's just naive about it I'm sure. "It's alright. But yes I was holding back. I really don't like to be aggressive in fights. I guess that's why firebending continues to elude me."

"I'll make sure that's no longer the case. Once you head over to the Fire Nation my sisters master will teach you everything you need to know about using your chi to conjure fire."

He seemed sincere. So I kissed my father goodbye "Goodbye my little lady. Don't go away for too long."

"I won't dad. I'll only be gone for maybe a few weeks at the most. I'll talk to you on the radio if I can. I love you dad." I packed some essential items for my trip. Snacks, books, yuans and some water in a thermos. I might use it for drinking or bending or both.

I jumped into Takumas plane designed by Future Industries as Takuma got into the pilots seat. We were off to the Fire Nation. I wonder if I'll learn anything about Aang there. Or if I can I'll distance myself from Korra as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Spiritual Connection

So as the plane flew over to the arena in the Fire Nation capital known as Agni Kai I started to wonder how I was going to be an effective Avatar in a world that seems to be in balance so far. Granted evil never truly sleeps but ever since Kuviras attack on Republic City there hasn't been a dictator or a terrorist organization or a group of freedom fighters that requires the Avatar to stop them. I mean I'm 18 and I haven't heard of any real world threatening villains in the Four Nations that are currently operating. So against my better judgment I decided that I needed to meditate into the spirit world to get some answers. I usually only go in there when I have no answers and no idea of what my objective is so hopefully I can make this one quick.

I've been able to enter the Spirit World many times before this point. My first Trek into the Spirit World was when I was fourteen and that was after the White Lotus found me and taught me how to be a more spiritual person. Unfortunately I also didn't have the best interaction with Korra once I found her and Asami in a cabana. So hopefully I can just look her in the eye and tell her all of my misgivings.

After a minute of intense concentration I managed to find myself in the Spirit World. It was vibrant and colorful as the portion of the world that I saw was a green field with technicolor butterflies and cute gophers digging holes. I even saw a couple of meerkats... Oh no! I remember them. They made Korra angry when she went into the Spirit World. If they sense any negativity in me they might attack. So I made sure to keep calm while walking through the environment. I don't want to end up as a four year old like Korra did. I walked with a casual stride towards the meerkat spirits to find out Korras location.

"Hello umm... Meerkat spirit. I was wondering if you could lead me in the direction of Avatar Korra?"

The meerkat as expected was belligerent about my arrival. "Oh great. It's you again. What do you want lady?"

I remained calm as I talked to him so I wouldn't upset the meerkats around him. "I'll admit that Korra was not the best at diplomacy but umm. I am different than her. I don't even like her very much but she's the only previous Avatar that wasn't destroyed so I need some assistance. Please? If you don't mind that is." I explained in my quiet voice. I was shy around them but I just really didn't want to get sent into the dark portion of the Spirit World.

The meerkat scoffed at my explanation. "Oh no! I'm scared what's she going to do? Bend at us?" Mocked the other meerkats. Stay calm Nami. You're better than her. You've always been better than her.

I tried again with a more relaxed tone I saw that the skies were getting a bit darker anyways. I definitely didn't want my emotions to become my reality. "No. I won't bend at you. I can't even really bend at all because I never went through a Spirit Portal. I just want to speak to Korra then I'll leave and you won't have to talk to me again okay?"

The Meerkats whispered to each other as I waited patiently, twiddling my thumbs as I sat down in the bright green grass. After a quick conversation with each other the Meerkats spoke to me once again. "We'll admit that we are more impressed with you than we were with Korra." Said one of the Meerkats

"Yeah and if we could send you over to Korra and Asami we would do so. But we can't exactly fly over to where they are right now." Explained another Meerkat.

Fly over there? Who do I know in the Spirit World that can fly? "So who can help me fly over there?" I asked politely.

The Meerkats pointed up to the sky so I looked up and saw a dragonfly bunny. That must be Furry Foot. Excellent. I walked over to Furry Foot with excitement and anticipation pumping through my body.

"Hi Furry Foot. You're okay right? Unalaq didn't do anything to you after you were turned dark right?"

The spirit shook its head no and positioned its body to allow me to mount the big cuddly creature. Once I got on I felt this sense of joyful euphoria. Like I was in the arms of my mother who I miss very much. Don't worry she's not dead she just left my father when I was 6 years old.

"Alright Furry Foot. Take me to Korras last known location please!"

Furry Foot took flight as I started to sing in order to bring happiness to the Spirit World. I thought that since the world needed some joy around it I should spread some before I get to Korra.

"When I was a little girl and the sun was going down, The Darkness and the shadows would always make me frown. I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw but my daddy said Nami that's not the way to deal with fears at all! He'd say Cutie Pie you've got to stand up tall and learn to face your fears you'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh to make them disappear!" I giggled as I noticed some of the Spirits below me dancing to my cheerful beat so I continued to sing while the other spirits joined in. "So giggle at the ghostly, guffaw at the ghastly crack up at the creepy, whoop it up at the weepy, chortle at the kooky, snortle at the spooky! And the very idea that something can scare you in this paradise makes everyone want to laugh!"

The Spirits simultaneously cheered at my performance and thanked me for the entertainment. See Korra? That's how you make Spirits happy you idiot.

So Furry Foot dropped me off by a beach that had a small cabana nearby. I guess that's where Korra is. I dismounted from Furry Foot and thanked the Spirit for my safe arrival. "Thank you Furry Foot I can take it from here." Furry Foot cheerfully flew away and I entered the cabana.

'Hello Korra... Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for walking into this!" I actually walked in on Asami and Korra getting dressed. Isn't that just completely embarrassing? I awkwardly walked outside as I tried to remove the scarring mental image of a nearly naked Korra out of my head to no avail. Korra quickly put on her usual uniform as she went outside to speak to me. I hid away from her in the bushes near the Cabana. I didn't want to admit it but I'm kind of scared of Korra as much as I dislike her. As I peeked out to see her I saw that despite her physical body dying 18 years ago she looked as healthy as ever in the Spirit World. She regained her big muscles after Kuviras attack and her appearance mirrored that of her 21 year old self. She is quite physically imposing you see and I didn't want to get pummeled. Asami also walked out of the Cabana and she also looked as healthy as ever. She also looked like she wasn't a day over 21 years old. Asami noticed me peeking through the bushes and she tried to convince me to come out with her articulate and well spoken voice. "It's alright Avatar Nami. There's no need to be afraid you can come out. Neither of us will attack you."

I slowly walked out of the bushes and I stared at Korra as I tried to conceal all of my issues with her. Korra spoke up once she saw me. "Did you come here again to tell me how much you hate me? If that's the case I really don't want to hear it. What's your problem with me anyway?"

So naive. I remained calm while I explained my problems with her at first. I got louder and louder when I listed my reasons for not liking her. "You want to know why I don't like you? You never win any fights when they matter and you are always stubborn and whiny, and you never admit when you're wrong, you never make any smart decisions, you would've lost your life three times if it wasn't for Jinora, you weren't able to stop Zaheer from poisoning you, you blamed him for your slow recovery and you couldn't beat Kuvira when you had a boulder in your hands ready to crush her and finally you allowed Unalaq to destroy your past lives so I can't get advice from anybody except the steroid abusing, idiotic, impulsive, selfish, hot headed, poor tempered, childish, spineless, cowardly, pathetic Neanderthal that stands before me now. What I'm basically saying is... You're the Worst Avatar Ever!" What was I thinking? I got all of my feelings out but the world around me is getting dark and gloomy. I guess I should've thought this through a bit more.

Korra decided to respond to my insults and she was surprisingly not mad at me. "I get it Nami. You're upset. I did a lot of things that I don't exactly admire. But you seem to forget all of the mistakes that the other Avatars made. Aang's unwillingness to be the Avatar caused the Fire Nation to take over the world and Kuruk never accepted his responsibilities even as an adult."

Asami also stepped in "Yeah. Plus the nonbenders actually got their rights during Korras life. She defeated Amon and allowed a nonbender to become a president, she allowed spirits and humans to live together, she rebuilt the Air Nation that was nearly destroyed by the Fire Nation, she created a Spirit Portal in the Heart of Republic City. In short our world would've been in jeopardy twenty times over if it weren't for her."

I was getting slightly frustrated at this whole conversation. "Listen. I just came here to see if there were any evil people to take down. But since there haven't been any world threatening ones for years. I guess I'll just head back to my physical body."

Korra replied with a sense of authority in her voice. "That's where you're wrong Nami. I have sensed someone who could cause worldwide oppression in the old Air Temples. A brother and a sister of airbending mastery."

I didn't believe her. Why would I based on her past failures? "I'm heading back Korra. So don't contact me again. I'll prove that you're the worst Avatar ever somehow. Right after I get the information I require on the other Avatars that need I remind you your Idiocy caused me to be unable to talk to them to begin with." I returned to my physical body but before I left I heard Asami and Korra say in unison

"Beware the Red Arrow"

What does that even mean?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Apologies and Escapes

When I woke up I expected to see the Fire Nation in all of its burning glory right in front of me. But instead I was chained up in some kind of dungeon in what looked like the old Air Nomad temple. But we weren't headed for the Air Nation so why was I here? Before I could get a clear answer to that question a young bald man and a young bald woman who were both wearing Airbender attire walked into the room. The man resembled an adult version of Aang whereas the woman resembled Avatar Yangchen. But there was one difference. Both of the arrows on their heads were crimson red rather than blue. That must be what Korra meant by "Beware the Red Arrow."

The man spoke first with a sophisticated tone and perfect enunciation. "Young woman and I use that term very loosely did you honestly think that you could travel to the fickle Fire Nation without experiencing some complications? Well I guess I'm not surprised that you wouldn't think that through since your hair looks like a rodent with a bad case of the mange."

The woman spoke next with the same tone and enunciation but with a very soothing voice as well. "Little girl and I use that term very specifically. We represent the values and the standards of a bygone era. An era that deserves to be recreated. The Avatars that you no longer have access to will not be forgotten. Now since people have little to no knowledge that you are the Avatar I'm certain that two master Airbenders like us could be mistaken for the real Heroes in a new era that will be a blast from the past before even Avatar Wan was born! Don't you think so B'li?"

"I certainly do S'li. Since Vaatu is still imprisoned and since Zaheer went down with the Red Lotus it's time for us to finish something he was never able to accomplish. We still have some mercury with us and with that poison we will force you into your Avatar State."

These guys are old timey in the worst way huh? I spoke up while trying to move but these chains must be made out of platinum. So even if I could metalbend I couldn't get out of these things. But I remembered something "You two do know what happened the last time someone tried to poison an Avatar right? You're just sealing your fates."

S'li let out a haughty noblewoman's laugh it was quite irritating as you'd expect. "Oh you little dolt. Of course we remember. Zaheer was a bit of a... Mentor to us before he passed away. We're expecting a lightning bender to arrive to shoot you down if you even think of breaking those chains."

How are they able to acquire that many resources? These two have the manpower and the money of an entire militia! "How are you able to get all of these resources? Have you recreated the Red Lotus?"

B'li walked over to the wall I was chained to, pounded his fist a few inches away from my head and looked me in the eye with an intense stare. "We are a new organization that's full of men and women who seek a bygone era. One that runs red with the blood of people seeking redemption! Red like the lava that we might use to burn you alive! Red like the chosen color of a Nation that we can't let you reach! Red like the arrows that my sister and I have on our heads! For you can call our organization the Red Revival!"

After B'li intimidated me with his monologue another Red Revival member entered the room it was a young man who wore waterbending attire and had a somewhat pudgy appearance. Odd for someone in that tribe I don't remember a lot of rotund waterbenders.

He spoke with a husky voice almost as if he was out of breath. "Airbending twins. Stop scaring the hostage. Your mercury shipment has arrived."

B'lis face lit up once he said that. "Excellent young man. We'll be right there. I just hope you won't last as long as Korra did when the poison was in her. Ta ta, bye bye." The two airbenders left the room as the rotund waterbender walked over to the wall I was chained to and pulled a plasma saw out of his bag and started to cut my chains.

"What are you doing? I thought you were on their side. You have the red arrow on your head and everything."

The Waterbender shook his head no. "Nope I am Yosuke and I've been sent here by an Airbending master named Jinora to infiltrate the Red Revival. I can't believe that I listened to their propaganda for as long as I did. As soon as we're out of here I'm getting this stupid red arrow tattoo removed. Luckily I know a great tattoo parlor in Republic City."

Republic City?! The glamour, the libraries, the records of previous Avatars! I could really find out what it takes to be an Avatar after all! "So you're planning on taking me to see this Jinora lady over at Air Temple Island?"

Yosuke nodded his head as he finished cutting my chains. "Absolutely Nami. But right now we've got to get out of this compound. This place is right underneath the old airbending temple that was the site of the Airbender genocide. I know the layout so as long as we're not spotted it should be a piece of cake. Come on." Yosuke opened the door to my cell and I started to head out of my confinement. I guess I really do need help from Avatar Korra. I'll apologize later though right now it's time to escape.

So Yosuke led me up a flight of stairs then through a hallway to the left then to the right then left again and finally up another flight of stairs while we avoided detection from the Red Revival members around the premises. Eventually we snuck into a storage room that was right at the base of the old temple.

Yosuke looked at the materials inside with sharp intensity. "Nami, grab your stuff and that scroll near the lockers." I grabbed my backpack and the scroll quickly. Maybe it'll come in handy later on. But as I was going to leave the storage room I was stopped suddenly by Yosuke. "Nami what's in your bag?"

"Oh umm. Just the essential stuff. Snacks, Books, Maps, Books."

"Nami you said books twice."

"There are a lot of books." I just always feel the need to bring some material about Kiyoshis history. It's not like I can talk to her to get her advice or anything.

So Yosuke and I managed to sneak out of the temple and over to the islands base where we looked at the scroll that I picked up in the storage room. The scroll had some instructions written on it that I'll translate for you

"Written here are the instructions for effective Metalbending. Whoever reads this scroll should find the source of this knowledge. The isolated technological city created by Suyin Beifong. Whoever travels to the city with this scroll if he or she is worthy will be given a power that can change Earthbending as you know it."

The city created by Suyin Beifong... Zaofu. Of course. I guess I'm going to take quite a few stops before I have to travel to the Fire Nation. "So Yosuke do you think we can stop by Zaofu after I meet Jinora on Air Temple Island?"

"It's completely up to you once you step off the Island. I was only tasked with getting you to her. After that you may go wherever you want."

After Yosuke explained that to me an intense gust of wind hit Yosuke right on the head forcing his skull to hit the ground knocking him out!

I recoiled from the shock I received. I could already see blood trickling from his head. I looked up and saw B'li and S'li who were clearly the ones responsible for the attack.

B'li made a quick thumbs down gesture before gloating. "Surprise Avatar! You honestly thought that you could escape with that fat blob of a Waterbender with a scroll that our poison specialist used to bend mercury? You really thought we are that stupid?"

S'li floated down from the platform she was sitting on to the staircase that led to a zeppelin that would take me off of the Island. Great. My one way off of the Island is blocked by these terrible twins.

S'li cleared her throat. "Don't get us wrong we like that. We respect that. You've got some fight left in you that's always essential for an Avatar. Even if you'll be the last one."

I can't take this anymore. "I'm getting off this Island you sadistic psychos!"

S'li rolled her eyes. "You'll get off all right. Just not your physical body. We could drag you back as a bruised mess if you'd like. I prefer an Avatar who can't fight back."

I bended the rocks around me while pounding the ground with my feet to get the rocks to respond and shot them in a series of rapid blasts while also increasing their speed with my airbending. S'li dodged my flurry of stones and retaliated with a few air blasts from her hands. I leaped high in the air while simultaneously dodging an air leg sweep by B'li. While I was airborne I used my feet to launch an air gust at B'li but he dodged out of the way. S'li created a mini tornado while I was preoccupied with her brother. The strong winds from the tornado left me off balance while B'li dashed across the battlefield by conjuring an air scooter.

I wasn't giving up. I couldn't give up unlike Korra. I noticed a lake near the battlefield so I used my waterbending to conjure large orbs of water from the lake while building momentum by spinning the orbs around my arms and waist at before finally shooting the water at B'li and S'li while I was trying to regain my balance "You two won't be conscious when I'm finished with you!"

Both Airbenders sidestepped my attacks and shot a gust of wind out of their hands simultaneously. I tried to defend myself with a rock wall that I formed by pounding the ground with my right foot but I couldn't hold it steady. It broke into pieces knocking me down from the force of the air hitting it.

B'li chuckled "This is some messed up kids game isn't it?"

They're becoming increasingly irritating. I bended a huge boulder which I lifted over my head near the staircase and attempted to crush S'li but she rolled out of the way, I attempted to use the water around the lake to create water spouts to increase my mobility after diving into the water and then shooting myself out of it while hitting them with gusts of air from my hands but B'li and S'li slashed the spouts with their own airbending kicks to the spouts base. Finally I just grasped all the water, air and earth that I could gather and threw it all at them as I punched and kicked as hard as I could so the elements would achieve their maximum impact. They of course dodged every element and they both hit me with a gust of wind to my right and left sides, I felt my bones crack once the air gusts crushed me. The twins were standing triumphantly over me.

"You're finished Avatar." However as B'li completed his sentence I heard two voices that were new to me. An elderly man and an elderly woman. The man fell through the sky and yelled. "Not even close to being finished!" Before sneezing causing a gust of wind to hit B'li knocking him down. I barely managed to lift my head to notice him though.

The woman landed after gliding around on an air glider and leg sweeped S'li before blowing her away with a gust of wind from her mouth. "Bless you Meelo." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Ikki." Said the old man. I don't believe it. It's Ikki and Meelo! The airbending master children of Tenzin!

B'li and S'li got up and decided to walk away from the two airbending masters. B'li spoke with rage in his voice. "You've won this round you two. But next time we won't be caught off guard!"

S'li adjusted her misaligned jaw before speaking. "We will recreate the Bygone Era and you won't stop us!" They ran off as Ikki and Meelo picked me and Yosukes bodies up and headed for the Zeppelin.

I decided to meditate again after I was saved and as soon as I entered the Spirit World Korra was right there crossing her arms.

As much as I hate Korra I guess that situation made her point for her. "Korra I'm sorry for insulting you. You're right. I do need your help."

"It took you long enough to say that. I believe that every Avatar needed help from time to time. I wasn't the only one who got captured over and over again. Even Avatar Wan needed quite a bit of assistance."

"You've made your point Korra. Just don't expect this situation to make us friends. I still don't like you. You're a means to an end and nothing more." I still don't trust her but I think she's necessary now.

"I think I can live with that. Once you recover from your injuries you can study over at the Republic City Avatar Archive. It's an establishment that's right next to the Pro Bending Arena. After that you can choose where you want to go next. If you need my advice at any time just meditate, I'll be in the Spirit World to talk to you."

"I'll do that. By the way. If you manage to give me a good piece of advice throughout my journey maybe I'll change my opinion of you. Just maybe." I meant it too. I thought that maybe she saw this whole thing coming. Maybe she'll play a part in helping me get through this. I returned to my physical body as I started to wonder what I had gotten myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Masters of Air

As I returned to my physical body I saw Yosuke healing my wounds with water and I also saw Takuma across the room with his sword in his hands. A middle-aged airbender walked over to me carrying some bandages. He applied them to my arms and my spine which were starting to feel a bit better after I took such a hard hit from B'li and S'li.

"Thank you my friend." I said meekly the airbender said nothing and simply smiled at me before he walked away.

Takuma turned around and started a conversation with me. "That's Rohan. He doesn't really talk that much."

That's strange Rohan was barely featured in the memories of Korra that I can access he's just the final baby Tenzin and Pema had and... That's basically it. "Why doesn't he talk?"

"No one really knows. Some say he's dealing with grief after Pema and Tenzin died, others say he just isn't very good at speaking but I think it's because Ikki does all of the talking for him."

Oh yeah. I remember her. I guess even as an old lady she never really outgrew her chatterbox personality. "So Takuma what happened to you when I was captured by the airbending twins? I was in the Spirit World at the time so I didn't see what happened to you."

Takuma painfully sighed before explaining what happened. "Basically the twins arrived a few miles outside of the Fire Nation on those air gliders hit the plane with a huge gust of air which knocked it off balance then the brother airbender..."

"B'li. His name's B'li Takuma."

"Oh. What's the sisters name?"

"S'li. They aren't exactly shy about their abilities or their so called greatness." If anything they're just arrogant blowhards that can kick my butt.

Takuma continued his explanation. "Anyway you fell out of the plane after the air hit. S'li was going to knock me out but I managed to eject myself out of the plane. They are going to pay for that attack. That plane cost Future Industries an untold amount of money, that was my personal plane! I was lucky to land just outside of the capital city so I was able to get over to the Future Industries Pyrotechnics Division building that my sister runs, contact Jinora and she told me go come here and wait for you to arrive with Meelo, Ikki and Yosuke."

Hmm. She's the one who orchestrated my rescue. Well I guess saving the Avatar has become second nature for her. First with Korra now with me. "I'm going to show her my appreciation. Where is Jinora?"

Just then Ikki ran into the room with a surprising amount of gusto for an old lady. "Oh goodie! You're all healed up! Jinoras in the training area. I'll take you there. I am just so so so glad that you're here!"

Seriously are her vocal chords turbo charged? I started to follow Ikki to Jinora's location while attempting to catch up in the conversation with this chatterbox. "Slow down Ikki. Do you ever take a breath?"

Ikki just giggled while continuing to speak quickly. "I only take a breath when I'm sure Meelo won't fart at an inappropriate moment and that's basically never. No wonder I never take him along for stealth missions. Anyway my sister, my brothers and Jinoras husband took this place over after Tenzin passed the torch over to Jinora since she's the eldest. Which I really didn't like at first but as soon as Meelo got old enough to realize his sexist comments were just not how we were going to handle things with our family I got over it. By the way do you know Korra? I mean that's obvious since she was the Avatar and now you're an Avatar but I'm just curious."

I was just twidling my thumbs until she finally stopped talking. "First of all are you done?"

"Yeah. For now at least."

I had better answer her question before she starts rambling again. "Second I know Korra but the problem is she's the only Avatar that I really know well. Since all of the other past lives were destroyed back at Harmonic Convergence I'm unable to get any advice from any other Avatar that existed previously. That's why I'm glad that this Island is close to Republic City. I'm sure I'll be able to gain more knowledge about the previous Avatars."

Ikki patted me on the back once she heard my problems with being the Avatar after the supposed last Avatar. "Well I'm glad you got that off of your chest. People who acknowledge what hurts them are often stronger than those who have to hold all of their pain inside. Oh look here we are."

So I walked into the training area where I saw the wise and old yet still rather spry Jinora teaching some young adult airbenders how to go through the airbending gates. Oh. They're the exact same ones that Korra destroyed in her childish fit back when she couldn't airbend. Of course.

I decided to wait for Jinora to finish up with her mentor session before speaking to her, another thing that Korra probably wouldn't have done. I greeted her with a cheerful attitude to show that I was properly grateful "Hello Jinora. I just wanted to say thank you for sending your siblings so they could save me from B'li and S'li. I was quite overwhelmed with those two. Is there anything that you want me to do before I head over to the Republic City Avatar Archive?"

Jinora wiped some drops of sweat off of her forehead before responding. "Actually yes. I do want to look at the scroll that you extracted from the Red Revival compound."

I pulled the scroll out of my backpack and handed it over to Jinora who then opened it and then thoroughly studied the scroll's contents. I was getting antsy due to her expression suggesting irritation. "So Jinora is there anything wrong?"

Jinora closed the scroll and handed it back to me. "I see. That scroll contains similar techniques that were taught by Suyin Beifong to Kuvira."

Kuvira? The last time that I heard of her she was rotting away in prison. "You mean the Great Uniter? She's the one who betrayed the Beifongs and attempted to conquer Republic City right? I have some memories of Korra fighting her."

Jinora nodded her head. "Indeed. It's imperative that you keep this scroll with you until you reach Zaofu. That's where you're planning on going next right?"

I guess I've got to derail my plans to study at the Archive again. "Well I was planning on learning about the previous Avatars over at the Republic City Avatar Archive. But since this Red Revival group seems like they are threatening balance in the world I see that I have to focus my attention on them for the time being. They certainly seem like they're basically the Red Lotus 2.0."

Jinora lightly grasped my hand and led me over to a large room that was full of pictures and artifacts from the Air Nomads past. At the end of this large room was a portrait that showed Jinora as a much younger girl receiving her Airbending Tattoos. Wait. This portrait is from her Airbending Mastery ceremony when she received her blue arrow tattoos. "The Revival is very much like the Red Lotus. I've been using this temple to teach the next generation of Airbenders but at the same time I've kept a watchful eye on B'li and S'li's actions. I first met them thirty years ago. Back when they were just ten years old. I had no knowledge that they idolized Zaheer as kids so I taught them everything that I knew as an airbending master. They were able to naturally learn the fundamentals of airbending flawlessly. It is the element of freedom after all. When they formed the Red Revival I was immediately suspicious of their plans hence why I had Yosuke spy on them. I'm sorry you had to be involved in their schemes but it seems like they're the next enemies that the Avatar must face."

I was afraid of that. Well I'm the Avatar so I will accept these responsibilities. I'm only going to use the Avatar State as a last resort once I learn how to enter it and I'll prove that I'm not a half baked Avatar. "I agree. So I guess my next objective is to head to Zaofu with the scroll and to learn metalbending with it? Then I should head over to the Fire Nation to learn firebending so I can become a fully realized Avatar therefore allowing me to enter the Avatar State so I can defeat the Red Revival?"

Jinora looked rather shocked at my knowledgeable guess. "Wow that's exactly where I was going to send you. How did you guess that?"

I shrugged as I answered. "I have a lot of knowledge when it comes to these types of stories."

Jinora wasn't done with me yet though. "When you get to Zaofu make sure to give the scroll to a woman named Rin Beifong she's the daughter of Baatar Jr. She's as rough around the edges as her granny in law Lin but she'll help you learn how to metalbend once she knows you're the Avatar. Oh and one more thing. Yosuke and Takuma should go with you. If I know one thing it's that the Avatar always needs allies and it seems like you've already gained a bond with these two."

Okay it seems to be a bit early for us to be going on an adventure but since the world could be in jeopardy due to the Red Revival I'm just going to roll with it. So Yosuke and Takuma walked into the room along with an old dark skinned man who held Jinoras hand. "I haven't interrupted anything have I honey?"

Jinora blushed and gave the man a smooch on his cheek. "Nope you haven't Kai. I still have a lot to do around the temple."

Jinora and Kai hooked up huh? Well I guess that was inevitable. Yosuke looked rather embarrassed once Jinora and Kai kissed each other on the lips. "Get a room you two."

Kai slightly glared at Yosuke. "You know I have a room in this temple right? Don't worry. I'm not mad it's just... I wish to spend some time with my wife okay?"

Takuma smiled and gave him a thumbs up sign in approval. "I understand friend you just keep doing what you're doing."

So the three of us left the room as we heard the sounds of them partaking in light flirting. I guess some things never change no matter how old you get. So we left Air Temple Island and got tickets for a train that leads directly to Zaofu. I decided that I needed to get some advice from Korra again. "Um Takuma, Yosuke? I'm going to meditate into the Spirit World while we're waiting for the train. It'll only be for a few minutes so can you please defend my body while I do that?"

Yosuke volunteered for the job almost immediately. "I definitely owe you one. Besides you're gonna talk to Korra she's awesome. I'll stand watch. Takuma will watch out for the train."

Great. So I went to the Spirit World again and this time Korra was sparring with Asami outside of her cabana. "Korra. There's been a change of plans. I'm heading to Zaofu to return a scroll that was taken by the Red Revival. Also I need to learn how to metalbend."

Korra stopped her punches and gave me some more wisdom alongside Asami. "Let me guess. You want advice from me because I'm the first Avatar to successfully metalbend?"

Smart Aleck. "Precisely. I'm still not your friend but I do need your assistance. So will you help me?"

Korra smirked like the cocky athlete she is but I could tell she's just happy that I'm not treating her as a waste of space. "Yes I'll help you but first you need to get to Zaofu. I hope you don't blame me for Kuvira taking the city over."

"Normally I'd point out how incompetent I think you are but after looking back at the memory you were still recovering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder so I think I understand why you lost that first fight."

Asami chimed in. "Thanks for that. I can't believe some people still think she's the worst Avatar ever because of that. My son will lead you well. He will make sure you get there safe and sound."

I'm still ticked that the past lives are destroyed but maybe she isn't as incompetent as I thought she was. "I'll keep that in mind Asami. Korra thanks for agreeing to teach me metalbending. I'll contact you again soon." So I returned to my physical body and just in time too. The train arrived as soon as I came to. Lucky me. Next stop, Zaofu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Refined Technique

On the train ride Yosuke and Takuma were comparing Avatars. It seems like this is just a natural and inevitable pastime. Debating which Avatar is the best. Personally I think Kiyoshi is the best one but I'm probably in the minority when it comes to that. Besides I'm from an Island that practically worships her so I guess I have some automatic favoritism right out of the gate.

Yosuke started the debate enthusiastically. "Seriously Korra is the best. She blocked a freaking Spirit Vine beam that has the power of an atomic bomb! I've never heard of another Avatar that's done anything like that."

Takuma countered his point with an observation that seems remarkably similar to one I would use. "Yeah but she got her butt handed to her in every other fight she was in. She barely looked better than her ex boyfriend Mako half the time. My pick would be Aang. He was able to take down the Phoenix King and take away his bending to save the world. Plus he did it as a young child."

Yosuke wasn't going to take this lying down. "Aang made a bunch of abominably stupid decisions such as lying about the conflict between to two tribes of the Great Divide."

Takuma glared at Yosuke almost as if that comment struck a harsh cord with him. "There's a reason that part of his adventures was left out of the Ember Island stage production."

I felt like I needed to solve this dispute without upsetting anyone. "Guys. The way I see it both Aang and Korra had strengths and weaknesses. So I think you should just like who you like and you should stop fighting about it okay?"

That seemed to calm them down and right when the train arrived at Zaofu too. When the three of us stepped out of the train we gazed upon a marvel of iron and steel. The city of Zaofu created by Suyin Beifong many years ago still looked unbelievable to me. The platinum domes were redesigned, the people looked healthy and prosperous and the Beifong estate was in my plain sight. As I approached the beautiful building I noticed several security guards stationed at the entrance. Why would this secure city need guards like this? I know it was conquered by Kuvira but that was over 70 years ago. So I approached the building with Yosuke and Takuma but the guards abruptly stopped us as we attempted to enter the building.

"Halt! Who goes there? This is a restricted area young man."

Seriously? This again? "Young man? I'm a woman sir." I deliberately removed the coat that I was wearing at the moment to show him my attire granted my traditional earthbender gear is not very feminine but I thought that even a curveless figure like mine could come across as a female body. "You see? I don't understand why I come across as male."

Right after that Yosuke and Takuma caught up with me as a middle aged earthbender wearing an outfit that reminded me of Lin Beifongs metalbending police uniform walked over to us and signaled for the guards to step out of her way. "You'll have to excuse them ma'am. They're idiots."

This must be Rin Beifong. Wow she looks even more powerful than I thought she would be. She'll be a worthy teacher undoubtedly. "Thanks. I have the scroll that was stolen. I was tasked by Jinora from the Air Temple to give it to you." I quickly pulled the scroll out of my backpack and handed it over to Rin who kept a professional composure while taking the scroll and reading it's contents. "I see. It's good that you retrieved this from those pretentious brats. My grandmother made this scroll once she founded the city of Zaofu. She used it to teach metalbending to the young outcasts she'd take in. You can come in by the way."

I stepped into the lavish palace that is the Beifong estate. We continued our banter as I needed some questions answered. "Thanks Rin. I'm guessing that this scroll has some of the techniques that Suyin Beifong used to teach Avatar Korra how to metalbend. Is that true?"

"Yes Nami that is true. Do you know why those two Airbenders needed this scroll?"

I was wondering that myself for a while. But then I felt like I reached an epiphany when she asked that question. "B'li and S'li were planning to have one of the Red Revival members learn metalbending so that they could poison me. I'm guessing they were going to use mercury to force me into the Avatar State so they could end the cycle forever. What those two didn't know is that one I can't firebend yet and two I've never entered the Avatar State before."

Rin's eyes lit up once I mentioned the poison. "It's worse than I feared. It took Avatar Korra over three years to get the residual poison out last time and from what I heard if they tried to use the poison on someone who wasn't as strong as her that person would've died after just a few minutes. I need to teach you how to metalbend as soon as possible."

Rin brought me onto an outside platform where she bended an iron ball onto a pedestal in front of me. "The trick Nami is that you have to search through the refined earth to find the simple materials deep within the surface."

With that advice I studied the iron as I tried to see how I could move the metal. I attempted to bend the surface but despite my concentration and my accurate motions the iron refused to budge. After about ten minutes of carefully considered attempts I was ready to give up. But Rin wasn't giving up I knew she wouldn't quit on me. "Keep trying Avatar. You've got to search deeper."

"Rin. I can't do it. It's too deep in there."

"Yes you can. I know that you're holding back. Watch me and copy my movements."

Rin waved her arms before pounding the ground with her left foot. She pushed her hands in front of her causing the ball to rise up from the pedestal. She twirled the ball around, bounced it around the arena and even shot it at a fragile wooden target behind me which totally obliterated it. Then she lifted the ball and placed it back on the pedestal. "Now let's see if you can do it."

So I copied her movements while focusing my attention on the ball but I still couldn't move it. But after my various failed attempts to move the ball I heard a voice in my head. "You're holding back, you need to let go." It's Korra! She's able to talk to me even when I'm not in the Spirit World.

I mentally responded to Korra as I thought she was trying to give me advice. "Korra. Why do you think I'm holding back? I'm trying as hard as I can."

"Nami. I noticed how you were fighting the twins. You were hesitant. You only really let out your aggressive side near the very end."

Seriously Korra? "Yeah and that was the move that left me open for an attack. I don't see where this advice is going."

"I'll tell you where I'm going with this. I was able to metalbend because I don't hold back in a fight. It's all a matter of perspective. Try to see this iron as I see it and you might be able to move it."

Okay. I see where she's going. I looked at the iron again and this time I put more passionate energy into my motions. I used an extra amount of strength in my arm gestures and my stomps which finally got the ball to fidget around slightly! I tried again and I lifted the ball up into the air. Rin looked shocked as I twirled my finger to twirl the ball around and I moved my hand up and down to bounce the iron ball. I finally shot the ball at the other target on the platform before dropping the ball on the pedestal.

Rin clapped as I bowed for my teacher. "Excellent work Avatar. Why don't you take a break and get some kale before we learn how to bend liquid metal okay?"

"Okay Rin. I just need a moment."

Rin walked out of the room as I talked to Korra mind to mind again. She deserved some praise at this point. "I'm only the second Avatar to ever metalbend Korra! How did you know how to help me?"

"I thought back to the last time I met Zaheer. He told me that I thought my powers were limited when they're really limitless. I saw the same thoughts in your head that I had when I blamed Zaheer for my slow recovery. I used him as a crutch. I suspected that maybe you were using me as a crutch as well. You blamed me for your lack of knowledge to become a great Avatar but you don't need the previous lives to tell you how to be a great Avatar. You've got to forge your own path and see things from multiple perspectives. Just like I did."

Wow those are some real words of wisdom. "Thanks for guiding me with your voice. You're not nearly as dumb as I said you were so I'm also sorry."

"Don't be. There are some things that I did as the Avatar that I don't like to bring up. Like you said. I have my fair share of failures."

"Yeah but you've also got successes. I can't believe I'm mentioning that but yes you did some things that no other Avatar was able to do and I can't believe I was so stubborn to the point where I overlooked that."

"Well at least you admitted it. I'll talk to you soon Nami."

"And I'll be sure to give you an open mind."

After our mental conversation I joined back up with Yosuke and Takuma who were waiting in the lobby the whole time as we went into the dining room to enjoy some kale freshly picked from the gardens. This was a great training session.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Revivals Siege!

After a few days of training with Rin Beifong I was able to bend metal to my will effectively. So to end our sessions Rin decided to spar with me to effectively give me a test on everything that I've learned. My friends Takuma and Yosuke were in attendance in Rins lavish and well detailed battle arena. There were several murals dedicated to Tophs discovery of metalbending, Suyin founding Zaofu, Lin leading the metalbending police in Republic City, Kuviras Takeover of Zaofu and finally the climactic battle in Republic City between Kuvira and the Avatar.

"It's beautiful Rin. I almost forgot how Republic City would have fallen multiple times if it weren't for Korra. Kuvira probably came the closest to conquering it entirely." It was almost painful to remember Korras memory of Kuviras first fight with her but it was also exciting and uplifting to see her memory of her reconciling with the Great Uniter.

"I always wanted to leave a legacy for my predecessors. My mother and my grandmother would be proud I'm sure."

"Actually Rin I think Toph would snark a bit at this mural especially since she wouldn't be able to see it."

Rin chuckled as I mentioned Tophs blindness. I've got to admit this Beifong isn't even half as rough around the edges as Lin was. "Yeah she probably would. But let's get to our match. Now I've taught you everything I know so I want to see how you handle metalbending in combat. Don't use any other element while you're fighting me okay?"

I nodded my head. "Got it Rin." I looked over at Takuma and Yosuke who were sitting at the bleachers and finishing a game of Pai Sho before turning their attention towards me for the sparring match.

Yosuke stomped his feet on the bleachers gently in anticipation. "Let's go Nami. You've got this in the bag!"

Takuma was more reserved but he still offered words of encouragement. "Just focus on the inner materials not the outer surface."

Just like how I deal with Korra. "Thanks Takuma."

Rin got in her offensive fighting stance and I got in my defensive stance as I waited for her signal to begin. "Ready Avatar?"

"Ready when you are."

"Then brace yourself!" Rin shot two metal spheres at me so I used my arm motions to pull the spheres away from me and I disassembled the spheres until they were reduced to just iron scraps. Rin then shot her metal arm bands at me by performing pushing and punching motions just like Kuvira used to do. I initially felt a shiver run down my spine but I noticed a metal lining on the floor so I stomped the ground to lift the floorboard and used that to block the armbands. Then she grabbed three orbs of liquid nickel and shot them towards me. I blocked the first two but the third one hit me and covered my body in the heavy substance. Rin looked somewhat disappointed in me.

"Well Nami have you had enough?"

No way Rin. I pushed out my arms and legs in all directions to force the metal off of me and I formed orb after orb of liquid nickel as I shot them at Rin with intense speed and unfathomable velocity. As Rin blocked each and every orb I jumped in the air and slammed my feet onto the metal floor which caused the floor to shoot up on Rins side catapulting her up to the ceiling. She hit her back on the hard metal surface there and then fell right onto the floor. I gasped and ran over to her hoping I didn't injure my teacher.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you okay Rin?"

Rin got up and stretched her back until it cracked before speaking to me. "Don't apologize. I wasn't hurt that badly. I was really more surprised then anything else. Forty years of metalbending experience and I have never seen such an unorthodox method of breaking an opponent's defenses." Rin signalled that she was fine with a thumbs up which prompted Yosuke and Takuma to clap for us.

Rin then took me over to an adjoining room which held several metal items such as cages, panels, car parts, armbands basically anything that could be made out of metal. "So Nami I just wanted to give this to you so you could have an edge on your opponent's in combat when you face B'li and S'li." Rin gave me a strange looking glove with a substantial hole in the palm area.

"Umm. What am I supposed to do with this Rin? How does this help me fight?"

Rin looked at the glove like an eagle-hawk would watch over its prey. "It only looks useless now. Flick your wrist and you'll see something interesting."

I put the glove on and flicked my wrist which caused a hidden steel blade to emerge from the glove! The blade shot out about a foot and a half away from me and it was divided into six sections which could individually in theory be bended at an opponent for a long range barrage of steel knives. "Rin I read about this glove. Kuvira used a similar model of it in her battle against Suyin."

"Yes indeed. Suyin modified the weapon after Kuvira was imprisoned. It's a more elegant and sneaky design if I do say so myself."

Unfortunately our time was cut short as both of us heard an alarm go off. Rin got a call on a radio that was attached to her metalbending police uniform. "Rin! We're being sieged! We're fighting multiple hostiles with red arrows on their heads! We can't hold out much longer!"

Rin grabbed the radio and spoke with an authoritive tone that reminded me of Lin Beifong. "We're on our way soldier." Rin ran out of the room and into the main hallway of the Beifong estate with Yosuke, Takuma and me in hot pursuit. As soon as we entered the main hallway a bunch of Red Revival thugs entered the house. Some broke down the front door, others broke through the windows and others blew open walls of the building to get in. Then the twins B'li and S'li sauntered inside like they were the most important people in the world. These two are making me sick.

"I guess you two and subtlety don't mix very well."

B'li and S'li smirked at me and pointed in my general direction. S'li spoke to the thugs with her polite and properly enunciated voice. "Well Nami I'll tell you what we do mix well with. Anarchy! Boys and girls, kill them all! Especially the Avatar!"

The Revival thugs ran towards us as Takuma slashed away at the non bending members, Rin shot metal at the Waterbenders and the Earthbenders, Yosuke grasped the water from the pool outside the estate to form into whips which he cracked at the Firebenders and I focused on everyone else. I knocked down two of these punks with a punch to the ground causing seismic activity before sweeping them up with my airbending and throwing them into two other punks. One punk attempted to Chi block me but I grabbed some metal plates around the house and formed some armour to block his attempt leaving him wide open for a rock to the face. Three thugs used the water around the estate to form ice projectiles. They of course didn't count on me forming a Rock Wall blocking their attacks. Then I used the leftover ice to retaliate, as the thugs attempted to dodge my attacks I knocked all three of them out by pushing my Rock Wall towards them. Finally two Firebenders attempted to burn me with flaming staffs but as they swung their burning sticks at me I used my airbending to literally blow their fire out, sweep kick their legs out from under them and then hit them both with some devastating running knees to the face. I was feeling really good at that moment. Like someone was lighting my fire.

"Oh yeah! Who's next?"

A quick shot of pressurized air to the back from B'li and S'li answered my question.

"We're next you stupid waste of breath." Insulted B'li

"We're ready to administer the Mercury Poison. Restrain her. Make sure she can't move any of her limbs." Ordered S'li

The thugs roughly grabbed my arms and legs as well as my head preventing me from bending my way out of this. I looked around and saw that Rin was getting overwhelmed by the Thugs around her, Yosuke ran out of water to use against his enemies and Takuma got Chi blocked and then stabbed with a katana blade!

"No! Takuma!" I yelled. After that occurred I started to feel a surge of power unlike anything I had felt before. Korra appeared in front of me as a spirit.

"Do it Nami. Go into your Avatar State. It's the only way you can save your friends."

The Thugs restraining me weren't seeing her so I guessed that I was hallucinating despite the fact that the poison wasn't inside me at all. "Korra. I'm scared. I don't know if I can control it."

"I don't think you have much of a choice. You don't want to get poisoned right? Your friends need you!"

She's right. It's the only way to get out of this alive. As S'li was repeating her irritating noblewoman's laugh due to two metalbenders getting the poison ready I closed my eyes as I saw the Light Spirit Raava in my head her soothing voice cleansed my soul. "Nami. It's time."

I opened my eyes which glowed brightly as humongous gusts of air shot out of me knocking everyone flat on their backs. Giant rocks surrounded me in a ring, a torrent of water surrounded me in another ring and surprisingly an enormous ring of fire also surrounded me! I was surrounded by all four of the elements! I spoke in a huge, loud and echoing voice as Raava and Korra were also heard by my enemies.

"You have made the biggest mistake you'll ever make in your lives. You are going to face the true power of an Avatar!"

I shot a tidal wave of water at the Thugs scooping them all up except for B'li and S'li. Then I used my gusts of air to form a liquid tornado which threw the thugs in every possible direction.

"You two are next."

B'li and S'li stared at me in terror as if their lives were flashing before their very eyes.

B'li and S'li screamed at each other as they formed air scooters to escape me. "We have to get out of here! What have we done?!"

I wasn't going to let them escape. I flew towards them equalling their speed as they attempted to make their way to the train. I smashed the ground forming an earthquake knocking the two off of their scooters. I chuckled to myself as I decided to bend the poison they were going to use against me.

"Well let's see if you two can handle the heat!" Out if the cracks in the road I formed giant walls of fire separating the twins. B'li started crying as he attempted to plead with me.

"Please Avatar. Don't kill me. Spare your uncontrollable anger."

S'li was also sobbing as she tried to beg for her life as well. "Oh yes Avatar Nami. We don't deserve this. Find it in your heart to forgive us. We'll do anything you want just don't kill us!"

Korra and Raavas voices came out of my mouth as they expressed no interest in leaving these two alive. "You two are pathetic. You will die a cowards death. Prepare to have a taste of your own medicine!"

My limbs felt like they were moving on their own as I moved the poison closer and closer to my greatest rivals. I had to stop this. "Stop! This isn't right! Get out of my head Korra! Stop messing with my brain!"

I managed to snap myself out of the Avatar State as the fire around B'li and S'li dissipated. The twins wiped away their tears and limped away from the scene. I looked around and saw the destruction that I caused while in the Avatar State. All of the buildings around me sustained serious damages as the Thugs that I tossed around earlier were motionless on the buildings. Oh my god. I killed them. The Beifong Estate collapsed with Yosuke, Takuma and Rin barely getting out of the building beforehand. Takumas sword wound was bleeding profusely as Yosuke tried to cover it up. The ground I walked on was cracked and unstable due to the earthquake and the train leading to and from Zaofu was stopped due to the collateral damage. I had to meditate into the Spirit World. It's the only way to get my thoughts across to Korra the right way.

I left my physical body and arrived near Korras cabana. Korra was inside with a blank expression on her face.

"Korra. I don't want to talk to you for a while."

"Look if this is about the collateral damage I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen. I was just trying to save you."

"I know. But at what cost? A whole section of the city is in ruins, I killed dozens of people and I almost killed B'li and S'li! I just need some peace for now. I don't hate you but next time maybe I won't take your advice."

I returned to my physical body as I noticed the people around me staring. They backed away from me and shielded their children. They had fear in their eyes that I've never seen before. I attempted to walk over to Takuma to help him walk but Rin stopped me.

"Not a step closer. You've done enough damage already."

I took off a necklace that has Avatar Kyoshi's face on it. My mother gave it to me when I was young before she left. "Take this Takuma. To remember me."

Takuma backed away before collapsing. "No. You sicken me. We don't need you anymore. Leave now."

I couldn't believe it. Everyone I was traveling with turned their backs on me. I let a few tears drop from my face as I turned around, put my necklace back on and walked out of Zaofu all while I was wondering what I've become.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Nami Alone

I walked painfully for miles on end as my emotions continued to overwhelm me. My parched feet felt like they were being sliced apart as I wandered aimlessly out of Zaofu and into the middle of nowhere. My life felt like it was flashing before my eyes. What would my father say? He'd probably disown the only daughter he ever had and he'd be justified. I can't come back from this I'm a murderer, I'm a monster. I marched further and further through the empty and hollow path that I chose untill I eventually saw a sign. "Ba Sing Se Dead Ahead."

Oh. If I actually cared about saving anyone at this point I might actually care about being close to Ba Sing Se. Alas I don't think I can save anyone at this point. So I continued to walk forwards untill I saw the marketplaces and nostalgic slums of Ba Sing Se. I covered my face in my coat since I didn't want anyone to recognize me. I already saw some of the city officials putting up wanted posters with my face on them. Not that I blame them. I need to learn control before I completely lose it again. I passed through the busy market and I entered a low key establishment called the Chicken-Rat Restaurant.

I would say that the clientele is full of scum and villainy but I sort of think that way about myself already. I went over to the counter and took off my coat now that I'm in an unlikely area for any Avatar to be located. One of the waiters noticed me and walked over to my location.

"What will you be having young man?"

This guy too? You know what I don't care. If it keeps my identity hidden he can call me Earth Queen Hou Ting for all I care.

"I'll just have some Deep Fried Pickled Radishes and a Kalenutsco."

"Okay. I'll be back with your order in just a bit."

I decided to look around the restaurant to see if there was anything worth looking at. I saw the typical line up of customers at this place. Brawlers, alcoholics, unemployables, angry loners. But then i noticed a wild card of sorts. A pretty looking woman who looked like she was in her late thirties or early forties. She had black hair, tanned skin, bright green eyes and an attractive figure, unlike my curveless physique she actually had a decently sized bust and prominent hips. Her clothes did little to hide her gorgeous appearance as the small bra she wore bared her midriff and her bright green pants hugged her hips tightly. She really stood out when it came to everyone there not just because I thought she looked pretty but because I know I've seen her before. Somewhere I've seen this woman I just didn't know where. I watched her get her order from one of the waiters. A whole roast duck with a special sauce and mango juice.

That's quite a big meal for a woman her size don't you think? Well I figured out how wrong I was when I saw her. She thanked the waiter and gave him a cute smile, she licked her lips as she grabbed her utensils and she devoured the duck piece by piece in under three minutes! She wolfed down every bite of the duck barely coming up for air except for once or twice where she drank her mango juice with the same ferocity. When she finished her meal she let out a small belch and then giggled as she said "excuse me" to the patrons who were undeniably impressed. One of them even spoke up about her special talent.

"Little woman, Big appetite."

I remembered something. My mom had a really big appetite too. Her metabolism was turbocharged to the point where she could eat an enormous amount of food but still maintain her lovely body. Maybe she could get me out of this funk.

The waiter brought me my food and drink but I needed to hurry up. "Sorry sir but I'm going to need to take that meal to go."

So I grabbed my food and paid at the counter before I rushed outside to talk to the attractive woman. She walked over to a stage near the restaurant and she quickly made her way to the changing rooms. I looked up and I saw a sign that informed me of this woman's occupation.

"Earth Kingdom Fashion Week, Day 3 The Beauty of Ba Sing Se"

So she's a fashion model. I guess that explains why she has to look as good as she does. I decided to enter after paying my admission while hiding my face so no one would try to kill me and sit in a secluded corner just so no one would recognize me. However before the show began I felt someones hand on my shoulder. "Who are you?"

I turned around after asking that and I saw a brown haired woman with Fire Nation clothes and an athletic build. She's not as muscular as Korra but she still looks tough. However I tensed up once I saw the Red Arrow on her head.

"Ahh! How'd you get in here?"

I almost blew my cover but the woman put a finger to my mouth and shushed me.

"Be quiet please. I don't want to fight you. My name is Natsumi I joined the Red Revival because I thought that the ideals of the Red Lotus were truthfully meant to bring prosperity to the world. But now I see how cowardly they were once you entered the Avatar State. After that I abandoned their so called cause and followed you over to Ba Sing Se. You weren't in control. I get that. I want to help you and I wish to be your friend."

Wow. Well this is interesting. Maybe I should trust her. I mean she seemed genuine in her speech so I guess I'll believe her for now. Cause who else do I have left to befriend at this point?

"I'll be your acquaintance Natsumi but I'm here for something important."

"What's that?"

"I saw a woman who looks quite a bit like my dearly missed mother. I'm thinking that maybe if I can find out if she remembers me she can get me out of this emotional trainwreck that I got myself involved in."

"Okay. Let's watch the show and see if we can get backstage to see her afterwards."

So we watched the fashion show which featured some gorgeous looking men and women in fancy earthbender attire. The people around me were all waiting for the main attraction of the show. I just knew it had to be her. The curtain parted to show the audience the woman from beforehand dressed in a dress that honestly looks similar to Earth Queen Hou Ting's clothing. It looks way better on her of course. She sauntered around swinging her wide hips and smiling in utter confidence. She's just beautiful all the way and she knows it. The crowd roared with applause as she made her appearance. Natsumi whispered into my ear while the crowds attention was drawn towards the woman.

"Come on. Now's our chance to get inside."

So the two of us sneaked backstage and found the woman's dressing room. The name posted on it made me realize that this woman has to be my mom now. "Haruka. That's my mom's name."

We waited outside of the dressing room until the show ended. My mother walked into the hallway leading to her dressing room with a bouquet of roses that she obviously got from the crowd. She removed her crown and addressed her coworkers with a upper crust accent. "Honestly ladies I am shocked that a cruel tyrant like Hou Ting was able to wear this exquisite kimono. I mean this detailed masterpiece should be given to Kiyoshi herself rather then a dictator don't you think?"

I remember my mother had the same voice. Her upper class accent came naturally to her and was especially pronounced when she was flirting with my father. I decided now was the time for me to reveal myself to Haruka so I walked in front of her as she strolled over to her dressing room, looked her in the eye and said "Hello mother. How's it been since you left my father?"

Haruka looked flabbergasted as her eyes shot open and filled with tears, her jaw dropped and she nearly let go of the crown in her hands before she replied to my introduction in disbelief. "Nami? Is that you? I haven't seen you in 12 years!"

I signalled for her to go outside with me and Natsumi so no one could hear us.

"Yes. It's me and honestly mother I need your help."

"Why do you need my help? I'm just a fashion model."

"I'm the Avatar and I've killed many people a few days ago."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I was being pursued by a group of anarchists that call themselves the Red Revival. They attempted to end the Avatar Spirit by administering a poison that would kill me while in the Avatar State. I needed to save myself and my friends so I entered the Avatar State and killed every single member except the leaders B'li and S'li and this girl next to me named Natsumi. She's agreed to help me out but I really need to have some peace in my mind before I can save anyone at this point. So can you please come back home with me and dad?"

"Well you're just in luck. The next show for Earth Kingdoms Fashion Week is at Kiyoshi Island so I guess I can try to rekindle the relationship that I had with your father. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me but it's worth a shot."

Natsumi grinned in joy after hearing that. "Great. Since I doubt that Takuma would ever let you learn firebending from his sister at this point my guess is that I'll have to teach you. So once we get to Kiyoshi Island I'll show you how to reignite your passion."

I walked out of the Fashion Show with Natsumi in tow. I really felt tired at this point so we went outside of Ba Sing Se so one would spot us. We eventually found Namis car straight from Future Industries outside of the town that we decided to use to get close to Kiyoshi Island. I don't know where our journey will take us next or even if I'll save the world like Aang and Korra did years ago but for now I know that only the lost walk alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Rekindling Relationships

Natsumi drove her car through the desert as I decided to go back into the Spirit World. It wasn't Korras fault for that incident. I was the one who entered the Avatar State, she was just trying to protect me. If I didn't enter the Avatar State my friends probably would have been killed.

"Natsumi? I'm going to meditate into the Spirit World while you're driving so don't freak out when my body becomes motionless okay?"

"Alright. But make it quick please."

I meditated which once again sent me into the Spirit World. But there was something different about this visit. Korra wasn't initially right in front of me. In fact the whole Spirit World looked barren and empty except for the Cabana that I remembered from the first time I met Korra. I went inside to see Asami instead of the Avatar. She looked at me with a depressed face like I had wronged her when I last entered.

"Oh. It's you. Don't worry I'm not mad it's just that... Korra's not here right now."

"Well then where is she Asami?"

"She said something about visiting Kuvira and trying to achieve balance in her own spirit as a mentor."

Really? Well I guess she's taking it pretty badly too. "I'll find her. Raava connects us both so I'm sure she'll help me. Thanks Asami."

"Don't mention it. By the way. You did what you had to do. I know what it takes to make sacrifices for the greater good. Korra did for the Air Nation. My father did something similar in the Battle for Republic City. Hopefully you don't meet the same fate as him."

"I won't Asami. I'll have the spirit of all spirits on my side."

So I exited the Cabana as my eyes started to glow again and a familiar insignia appeared on my chest. It's Raava. Well I have an undoubtedly important question that needs answering.

"Raava. You're here. Why did you encourage me to enter the Avatar State?"

Raava spoke to me with the same calm and soothing voice that she always does. It seems like nothing agitates her. "I only said it was time to enter the state. Nothing more. You could've called it off before Korra and I combined our power with yours."

She's speaking the truth. She's always been inside of me and she has the knowledge of so many generations inside of her. "I see. I was in danger and I needed to let out my power. I was done holding back. I need to see Korra. Do you know where she is Raava?"

"Yes Nami. I'll take you over to her and Kuvira right now."

Raava's insignia started glowing on my stomach as I started moving at an insane speed despite not moving at all! It's like the world around me was moving rather than me. Eventually the world stopped moving as I arrived near a tree that had several spirits around it. "Oh my god. This is the tree that imprisoned Vaatu. At least I never have to face him."

Raava actually emoted as she agreed with my statement. "I'm also glad that I never have to see the Spirit of Darkness that once shrouded this place. If it wasn't for Korra this whole world would be shrouded in darkness."

She's right. I guess I didn't give her credit for that either when I yelled at her beforehand. "So Raava. Are they in the tree?"

"That's correct. I suggest that you hurry. Your friend from the Material World may be close to Kiyoshi Island."

I entered the tree slowly and stealthily so I wouldn't interrupt anything. Turns out Korra was talking to Kuvira who looked about as young as when she was arrested. I guess I showed up near the end of their conversation cause it sounded like they were wrapping up.

"Thanks for giving me that advice Kuvira. I didn't really expect someone like you to have that much knowledge when it comes to being a mentor."

"Don't mention it Korra. Trust me when you're locked in prison for your entire life and you have nothing to do you'd be surprised when it comes to what you learn over time."

Korra and Kuvira shook hands as I walked over to the inside of the tree to greet them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

Korra blushed as she waved over to me. What was that about? "Oh. You're not interrupting anything. Did Asami send you?"

"Yes but I also had help from Raava. I take it that you didn't think you handled the incident at Zaofu well?"

"Yeah. I thought that I was just helping you save your friends and I didn't take the destruction of public property into account. I wanted to learn more about being a mentor so I did what I usually do in times like this. Seek out one of my former enemies and get some advice from her."

Just like she did with Zaheer. Clever. "I think you handled it decently actually. You were only really in control when I entered the State. I could have simply refused to enter it until the poison got into my system. But I was scared. I'm not as strong as you so I thought I wouldn't be able to last one minute with that mercury in my body. What you did saved my life and probably the lives of my friends so I'm actually grateful Korra."

Korra looked shocked almost as if she expected me to get angry again. "Wow. Thanks. I don't know if I'll be able to help you get your friends back though."

"I'll manage. You can guide me with your voice if you want to anyway. By the way hi Kuvira so when did you let your hair down so to speak?"

"I decided to be more free and lively after dying in prison. Trust me I was actually wishing for death after what I did to the Earth Kingdom. I feel more alive now than I've been in years."

I guess that makes sense. "Well it's nice to finally see you Kuvira." I turned to Korra to complete my journey into the Spirit World. "Korra I want you to keep talking to me in my head. But when I enter the Avatar State don't take control of my actions. I'll decide what happens to B'li and S'li."

"Understood Nami. I'll be here if you need me."

So I mediated back into my material body and just in time too. Turns out Natsumi was getting her car stopped by some officers. "Oh you're back Nami. Just stay calm. I can handle this."

One of the policemen came up to Natsumis car and asked to see her papers. Natsumi complied as she showed the man her info as I stayed out of sight. It looked like we were in the clear for a while as Natsumi relaxed in her seat. "That's how it goes with these people you know. They're very jumpy."

Unfortunately the police weren't police at all. The man removed his helmet to reveal a Red Arrow! They followed us all the way here? The other members revealed their arrows as they noticed Natsumis identity. "Traitor! We'll crush you into dust for this!"

Natsumi jumped out of the car and punched at the man shooting a stream of fire at him. He ducked before Natsumi tripped him with a sweep kick of flames and burned him with a stomp as she covered her foot in flames. "Come on boys. I know some people think I'm hot but you'll find out that I'm really hot!" If I wasn't asexual I would find her to be kind of attractive. I mean she's kinda cute with her toned midriff and long legs in fact her body looks like a less buff version of Korra.

I decided to join in on the fight as I jumped into the air and shot a gust of air out of my feet knocking down one of the Revival thugs. "Surprise! You're done for now!"

One of the thugs put on an arrogant smirk as he got a walkie talkie out of his bag. "Are we now? This is Takeru. We have the traitor in our sights. The Avatar is with her. We need some reinforcements to take them both out."

Several more Revival thugs came in from the building next to us and soon the two of us were surrounded. We got our backs against each other and got in our fighting stances. That's when I heard Korras voice again. "Looks like you might need a third set of eyes."

"Yeah no kidding. Make sure you're diligent Korra. I'm already counting 20 guys that I have to fight."

I was on the attack as I shifted the earth around one thug to trip him up before bashing his head with a rock. I tripped two more with an air sweep kick allowing Natsumi to burn them with a double fire stomp.

"Left Nami, they're coming on the left!"

Thanks Korra. I grabbed some water from a nearby lake and dropped a huge amount of it onto two thugs from my left before freezing it and smashing the ice with more rocks incapacitating them. Then I grabbed an orb of water, splashed it into another guys face, froze it and had Natsumi fire kick him. Then Natsumi roundhouse kicked one thug, burned one thug with a side kick knocking him into another thug. Then she hit one guy behind her with a bicycle kick which created a fiery ring around her. "What a pervert. Did you see that guy behind me Nami? He was checking me out."

I didn't notice. "Nami. there's more coming on your right side." I noticed some of the men had metal armor so I grabbed the armor and formed the metal plates into armbands like Kuvira used to do. I fired the bands which hit one guy in the face blinding him another in his arms so the band formed handcuffs and another one in the legs immobilizing him. Finally Natsumi punched a thug in the stomach before delivering a devastating axe kick to the back of his head. Finally she released a huge amount of flames from her mouth and roared at her remaining three opponent's burning them heavily. "You wouldn't believe how many of those Red Revival thugs tried to hit on me when I was in their ranks. I always wanted to show them my Inferno breath."

"That's a nice name for your move. Now hurry. We've got to get to Kiyoshi Island. My mom might have headed over to my house already."

So we got onto the boat that leads out of the Kingdom mainland as we headed towards Kiyoshi Island. Mom, Dad I'm coming home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Broken Home, Broken Heart

As Natsumi and I travelled over to Kiyoshi Island I saw the most traumatizing thing I had ever seen in my life. The Island was in flames! I jumped out of the boat and ran towards my house all the while I saw my home's many landmarks in shambles. The Shrine that once held Kiyoshis equipment was burned to the ground, The training center for the Kiyoshi Warriors was demolished and the people that were all in line to escape the island on boats. I knew my dad still had to be there so I kept on sprinting towards my house. I saw my mother Haruka near the house crying at the doorstep. This can't be good.

"Mom what's wrong? What happened to my father?"

Haruka could barely speak as she continued sobbing near the house. I rushed over to the archive room where I started this adventure but when I got into the room filled with burning documents and ashes that were formerly the maps of the Four Nations I saw my father's body mangled and torn apart as if he never stood a chance in his fight. I can't believe this. I was just devastated again at the sight of my dead father as I slowly walked out of my house. Haruka finally wiped away her tears as she hugged me as if her life depended on it.

"So (sniff) you saw him too didn't you Nami? If you don't mind if I ask what else happened when I was away?"

I couldn't hold back my emotions any longer so I burst out into tears as I let out all of my sadness in one fell swoop. "Everything has been terrible mom! I scared the people in Zaofu when I was in the Avatar State, I destroyed public property, All of my friends want me dead, The metalbending police will probably arrest me and worst of all... I killed dozens of people while in the State!"

I buried my face in my mother's shoulder as I continued to sob and cry. "I feel like Korra after she thought her dad died. Only here my dad actually is dead! No one wants to even come near me!" However in the middle of my emotional breakdown Natsumi caught up with me.

"Nami calm down. I'm near you. I know what you did and honestly if you didn't enter the State who knows what the Red Revival might have done to your friends."

I wiped off my tears as I got up and decided to hug Natsumi. She's been so nice after everything I've gone through. "At least I have you two. I just need to know who's responsible for attacking Kiyoshi Island."

Haruka pulled a piece of paper out of her cleavage and gave it to me. "Why did you stick that paper in-between your breasts mom?"

"When I arrived here I noticed that two Airbenders were standing over your father's body as they led a group of Firebenders to burn the Islands settlements. I noticed that they left a piece of paper near your father's body so I grabbed it when they weren't looking. I needed to hide it once the Firebenders noticed me so I stuck the paper in-between my breasts so they wouldn't notice it. One of the male Firebenders got close to finding it but one of the female Firebenders slapped him because she thought he was ogling me. Women have more hiding places than men."

Well that's certainly an odd way to hide the paper. So I looked at the paper and turns out it was a message from B'li and S'li of course. "Dear Avatar Nami. It looks like we're even now. You've foiled our efforts to bring the bygone era back for the last time. If you want to exact your vengeance upon us search around the nostalgic hot spot of the Fire Nation. Agni Kai. Signed B'li and S'li"

This is just too much. My face went from a face of mere sadness to a mix of sadness and anger as I stared at Natsumi with a soul piercing glare. "Natsumi. Teach me how to firebend. I must know everything about it. I've got enough passionate anger to erupt a volcano at this point so teach me now!" I realize I was being a bit forceful there but my father was killed by the two most annoying Airbenders in existence. I think I'm allowed to be ticked off at this point.

Natsumi was pretty hesitant at first but honestly who could blame her? "Umm. Are you sure Nami? I mean I think you should calm down first before you do anything drastic."

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down after what I just went through? I need to firebend."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance to you" said a familiar voice.

"Who said that?" I asked.

A familiar rotund Waterbender, Swordsman and Earthbender came into my view. Impossible. How could they have returned to this place? I thought they wanted me dead.

"It's you guys again? Why did you have such a sudden change of heart?"

Takuma spoke first in an apologetic tone. "We realized that your actions were caused by the Avatar State. I probably would've made the same mistakes if I was in your shoes."

Then Yosuke spoke and was equally apologetic. "I was really just recovering from the shock when we had Rin banish you from Zaofu. We realize that banishing you was about as stupid as that time when President Raiko banished Korra from Republic City so I hope you accept our apology."

Rin spoke last with the same professional demeanor she had when I last met her. "You don't need to worry about the city of Zaofu it's being completely rebuilt and while I don't agree with your methods of defeating B'li and S'li it's true that they need to be stopped."

So we're all seeing eye to eye on this issue. Nice. "So now that we're back to being friends does that mean I can get to learning firebending?"

Natsumi nodded her head. "I guess you really need to understand every element to beat these two so just step onto this platform near your house and we can begin."

Great. It's the exact same place where I faced Takuma for the first time. I stepped onto the platform and both me and Natsumi got into our fighting stances. "Okay Nami. The art of firebending revolves around ones passion, power and drive. It's like letting all of your emotions out in the form of bending. I can see that you've got a lot of emotions inside you right now so maybe this can unlock firebending for you."

I need help on this sort of thing so I decided to mentally contact Korra again. "Korra. I noticed in your fights you use firebending more often then the other elements. I thought that was just because the fire can come from your own Chi and doesn't need a source but then I noticed that it was because of your passionate energy as well."

"That's right Nami. You're getting pretty good at figuring me out."

"So talk me through this Korra. I need to blow off some steam."

"Okay. Just listen to Natsumi and when you go through your motions try to copy my passionate strikes during your attacks."

Natsumi first showed me a simple combo fire punch, fire punch, fire sweep kick, fire roundhouse. I copied the move but I wasn't generating any flames. I tried again and I only got a tiny Ember or two to come out of my hands and feet.

"Try again. Nami remember your passion that includes anger. I know you don't like to get angry but trust me anger is totally justified at this point."

Natsumi is right. In my mind I saw Korra in her fighting stance. I decided to copy her movements. Both Korra in my head and me pulled off a series of jabs which shot fireballs out of them. We pulled off a sweep kick shooting a stream of fire out of my leg, a roundhouse kick that created a small fire circle around me and I unleashed a rage filled yell causing my breath to become an orange flame as well! I finished off my lesson by propelling myself into the air by forming jet streams of fire out of my feet and then crashing down the ground with an explosive sphere of fire that I surrounded myself with. As the dust settled Natsumi and the rest of my friends looked at me in shock. I was downright exhausted after pulling off such an over the top move as my body dripped with sweat and I was hyperventilating.

Natsumi walked over to me and tried to talk to me while avoiding the embers that remained from my fiery eruption. "I was just trying to get you to be passionate. I didn't think you'd pull off something that cool! Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I was just learning from both you and Korra in my head. I'm ready. Take me to Agni Kai."

Takuma spoke up about an idea that he had. "That battlefield is bound to be covered with the remaining Red Revival thugs. We'll go with you to hold them off. My company's plane got us to this Island so we'll use it to get to Agni Kai."

"Sure. Let's do it. B'li and S'li are mine though. Thanks for helping me out Takuma."

As we entered Takumas plane I decided to have one last talk with Korra before the big mission. "Thanks Korra. I wouldn't have become a fully realized Avatar if it weren't for you."

"Thanks but I personally think you deserve some praise as well. There's a huge difference between you a few weeks ago and you right now. Hopefully you can overcome your rivals in the Fire Nation."

"Not just me Korra. I'll need to work with you and Raava during the final battle. I've come this far with you and I definitely need you for the last battle."

"Now you're talking. I still can be a set of eyes. Plus if you enter the Avatar State again I promise you'll be in full control this time."

"Thanks but I'm only going to enter the Avatar State as a last resort. By the way I'm not hoping that I'll win I know I'm going to win. I can and I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Fiery Faceoff

As Takumas plane approached Agni Kai I went over the plan with my friends and my one remaining parent. "Okay here's how it's going to go. Yosuke you're going to take out all of the thugs at the Water gardens. They're outside of Agni Kai's arena so you won't have to worry about running into B'li and S'li. Just keep their cronies busy okay?"

"You've got if Nami."

"Okay so Takuma you make sure to give us all updates on the radio cause you'll be flying over Agni Kai as our scout."

"As long as I don't run out of fuel sure."

"Rin. I want you to be at the front gates. There's plenty of metal and igneous rock for you to use. Make sure there won't be any reinforcements for the Revival."

"Understood Avatar."

Then my mother spoke up to suggest something. "Holding off the reinforcements is too much for one woman. I happen to be an earthbender myself so I'll assist Ms Beifong at the gate."

I remember my mom being a decent fighter when I was young so okay. "Alright you are going to join Ms. Beifong at the gate. Natsumi you're going to come with me and face off with the remaining guards near B'li and S'li. Those two are mine. This is between me and them."

Natsumi put her hand on my shoulder. "You're an excellent bender, I know you'll do well. It would be my honor to be by your side tonight."

"I'm happy to hear you say that Natsumi. Okay everyone it's time for the final battle. I'm not exactly very good at making epic speeches so I'm going to end it here. To victory!"

Everyone repeated my final declaration of confidence. "To victory!" As we arrived at the molten hot Fire Nation Palace that housed the Agni Kai arena. We left the plane as we began our siege of the palace. Haruka and Rin both dispatched of the guards at the gate by bending molten stones at their heads. Yosuke ran towards the gardens and water whipped the guards there to get their attention. I ran ahead with Natsumi as Takuma gave me an update.

"Nami. There's some guards at the pathway leading to the arena."

"I expected that. Don't worry. Natsumi will take care of that."

Natsumi smirked as she propelled herself into the air with her firebending and shot a stream of flames at the guards below her. "Alright boys and girls. Ms. Red hot muscle lady here is going to kick your butts!" Nice catchphrase Natsumi. She covered her whole body in a ring of fire before shooting fireballs at every guard all around her. She punched one thug in the stomach before setting his face alight by grabbing it with her burning hand and knocked out another thug by delivering a fiery uppercut and then knocking him away with a flame kick. "Play with fire and you're gonna get burned!" Natsumi then created a giant wall of fire separating us from the thugs. She was straining and struggling to hold the wall though. It must take a lot of energy. "Nami go! I can't hold this wall forever!"

I ran down the hallway leading to the arena that housed many legendary Fire Nation Duels including the one between the Psychopathic Azula and the former Fire Lord Zuko where a Waterbender named Katara helped Zuko defeat his younger sister. I remember reading about it. Hopefully the 2 on 1 advantage won't affect me too badly in this match. As I arrived at the staircase leading to the arena I had to speak with Korra one more time. "This is it Korra. We're here. I need you one more time."

"I highly doubt that this will be the last time you'll need me but yeah. I'm getting goosebumps by just thinking about this. I'll be in your head the whole time so just work with me and use our teamwork to your advantage."

"I'll keep that in mind. But the more I think about it I will need you to help me enter and control the Avatar State when I get overwhelmed. I know it's only a last resort technique but when I say we need to do it. You need to help me okay?"

"Understood. It seems like every conflict in the Avatar Cycle has forced the State to come into play at some point."

I climbed up the final flight of stairs as I wrapped up my conversation with Korra just in time for B'li and S'li to appear in front of me wearing form fitting Fire Nation attire. Looking closer allowed me to see that they were dressed in a manner similar to Azula and Zuko when they faced off in this arena. What a disgrace.

"It took you long enough Nami. I was almost wondering if you were too busy mourning the loss of your dear father. Boo Hoo!" Mocked S'li. I want to punch her right in the mouth. How dare her. Mocking me and laughing in my face when one half of my family is now destroyed.

"What did you do after seeing him? Did you wet yourself when you saw our letter? Oh no we're scared!" B'li sarcastically stated. I was going to move in for an attack but Korra slowed me down.

"They're just trying to anger you. Don't let then get in your head."

She's right. I stepped back and acted as the adult in this game. "So are you two going to actually fight me or are you going to joke around all day?"

B'li and S'li stopped laughing and formed air spheres in their hands. I got in my fighting stance and I waved my arm basically saying "Come get some" to them. B'li and S'li shot their air spheres at me which caused me to block their attacks by forming a rock wall. I shattered the rock wall and fired individual pieces of it at the twins as they dodged every single one. Then the twins both got on their air scooters and tried to ram into me but I propelled myself into the air with my firebending and shot some fireballs at them while airborne. The fireballs missed but the twins looked astonished. "She knows how to firebend sister! I did not expect this!"

"Don't fret brother I expected her emotions to be a bit more amplied after we killed her daddy. Just stick to the plan!"

The twins propelled themselves into the air with their airbending and shot pressurized rocks at me that they shot up with them with an air funnel. Wow that's a signiture Aang move. I dodged the rocks initially but one hit me in the chest forcing me down to one knee. B'li then knocked me off of my feet with an air swipe. I quickly slammed my hands against the ground which shot enough air to force my body back up. "I'm not done yet."

B'li and S'li smirked. "Trust us Avatar we're only getting started." The two Airbenders created air spouts forcing themselves high into the air and shot air punches at me repeatedly. Korra appeared in my head again and I decided to copy her movements. We lifted up some stones on the ground and shot them at the twins which they dodged but I kept on the offensive while Korra clued me in with what I needed to do. "Keep holding on to those rocks. You just need to distract them." I shot fire punches and air punches and they dodged every single one but then I remembered the glove that Rin gave me. I activated the glove and used the seperate blades to form metal bands. I shot the bands at B'li and S'li which restrained their arms and legs forcing the air spouts to dissipate. They fell to the ground as I then bended the two stones that I used to start my attack to bash the two right in the back of their heads. I knew that bladed glove would come in handy.

"So is that it B'li and S'li? Why don't you just give up? I'm too powerful for you."

The twins furiously ripped the bands off of their arms and legs and staggered to their feet. S'li was practically foaming at the mouth as she helped her brother regain him consciousness. "We're not going to lose to the likes of you Avatar! Brother we have to go for our last resort!"

"I hear you sis! We're going to beat you the way that the Air Nation beat Zaheer!"

The two Airbenders twirled their arms as they formed a tornado that was growing bigger and bigger by the second! I was being dragged into the huge swirling winds as I was wondering how I could beat these two. I mean if Zaheer couldn't escape a tornado how could I? I was swept off of my feet as I swirled around the tornado with intense force. Korra appeared again in my head. "Don't bother this time Korra even I know that I have to enter the State!"

"Okay. Just focus and you'll enter it."

I closed my eyes and tried to focus as I saw both Raava and Korra in front of me. I opened my eyes which glowed brightly as I released a huge gust of wind that knocked both twins off balance. I was in the State again! I flew up into the sky, covered my body in the igneous rock that surrounded me and dropped all the way down to the arena as I was practically a human grenade shooting each piece of the rock that I was covered inside in all directions. I left a huge crater in the Agni Kai battle arena in the process! B'li and S'li both got hit with the rock pieces as their tornado dissipated. They attempted to hit me with simultaneous air strikes just like last time but Korra let me know that they were going for it so that's not happening. I sidestepped their attacks and encased their bodies in stone. "Korra. I've got them where I want them but I don't want to kill them."

"I know what you mean. I have an idea. I don't usually like to do this but these two deserve it at this point."

I grabbed their heads, put my thumbs on their heads and allowed Korra and Raava to drain their abilities. They're not deserving of their bending at all. Afterwards I got myself out of the Avatar State as I let B'li and S'li out of their prisons. They tried to bend at me but they fell over like idiots when they tried to punch me. "What happened? Why is this happening?"

"I took away your bending. Your bygone era dies with your attack on my family. Now we're even."

My friends returned to my side as Rin brought her handcuffs to the scene.

"Avatar Nami. We successfully repelled the Red Revival. From the looks of this it seems like you've beaten the leaders. Well done."

"I wouldn't have been able to take them out if you weren't able to lend me your glove."

"Indeed. You two Airbenders are going to answer for everything that you've done."

The twins just glared at me as Rin dragged them over to the police that arrived on the scene. Yosuke and Takuma gave me a big hug as they congratulated me. "You did it Nami! I knew you would! You might be right up there with Korra and Kiyoshi at this point!"

"I don't know if I'm that good Yosuke."

"Congratulations Nami. I honestly believe that you're an excellent representation of what the Avatar should be. I'm really going to impress my sister when it comes to my stories of you."

"I bet you will."

My mom ran over to me and kissed my cheek. She seemed a bit out of breath but maybe that was due to the fight she had at the gate. "I've never been more proud to be your mother! I can't think of a better way to end off your journey!"

"My journey isn't necessarily over yet mom. But I do feel the need to study so maybe we can head back to Republic City, crack some books and grab a bite to eat afterwards?"

"Sounds great! I'm absolutely starving."

When is my mom not starving? Natsumi came for me last. She smiled in a most radiant fashion as she embraced me with a powerful hug. "Congratulations Nami. The Red Revival is defeated. Now I can remove these stupid tattoos. I want that to be my proudest moment today."

"Well I know a great Tattoo Removal parlor near Republic City so maybe you can come along with me and my mom."

"Nami. I think this can be the start of a beautiful friendship."

My thoughts exactly. As we said goodbye to Takuma, Yosuke and Rin the three of us entered a nearby train headed for Republic City. I made one final message for Korra though before I arrived at Republic City to indulge my mind and my stomach.

"Korra. You're really a great Avatar. There's no point in comparing you to any other past life that I used to have. Every Avatar is different and every life is one that we should cherish. You're really just one of those women that I now look up to. Your failures caused you to persevere as you never gave up and you used your knowledge over the years to finally save the world. So when I leave this headspace I have with you just please know that I love you. Just keep being awesome Korra."

Korra blushed as she heard my ending speech. "Thank you. I'll always be here. The Avatar Cycle lives on and I'm proud to call you my successor."

Asami also appeared in my headspace with a curve hugging red dress on and a smile across her face. "This calls for a celebration Korra. It's playtime."

Korra blushed again as she waved goodbye to me. I waved back as I saw Asami and Korra deliver a passionate kiss to each others lips and walk over to their cabana. Things are going to get steamy in there for sure.

Well that's all for now. It's time for me to have a girls night out with Natsumi and Haruka. It's time to study, eat and party. My name is Nami and I am the Avatar.

The End.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Where am I now?

Hello again. You know me. I'm Avatar Nami and I'm sure you want a recap of everything that has happened since my last adventure. Well to make a long story short I had a girls night out with my mom and Natsumi, I studied about the previous Avatars like I always wanted to, ate like a goddess at my mom's request and danced my heart out that night on Kiyoshi Island. Yeah it almost brought me to tears when it came to how much I accomplished six months ago. Well nowadays the Red Revival has basically dissipated, most of its members were unable to reestablish the movement. I guess it's like Amon's Equalist movement, without the leader the whole group crumbles apart.

Anyway nowadays I'm 19 years old, I have read every conceivable book about Avatars in the past and I decided that now is the time for me to truly master my firebending. I was able to use firebending during my fight with B'li and S'li but I still don't use it as often as Earth or Air or even Water. I guess it's like how Korra used firebending the most often when she was the Avatar and how Aang used Airbending almost exclusively most of the time.

I was driving over to the Fire Nation to see Takuma's sister so she could teach me how to master my most difficult element. I had never met the other Sato so I was feeling more than a bit nervous as I arrived at the Future Industries Pyrotechnics Division. I got out of my car with my mother Haruka, The swordsman Takuma Sato and my initial firebending teacher Natsumi as we reached the guards at the front gates.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen let me see your bags. We just need to make sure you don't have any prohibited items before you enter the building."

All three of us complied but I noticed how there were guards everywhere in this facility. Granted Future Industries has a history of scandals but I thought after Varrick stole the machinery from the Future Industries main building back when Korra was involved in the Water Tribe Civil War that the company would be stable. Apparently another scandal took place after I left.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You may enter the establishment."

We walked inside to see a series of technical marvels being showcased to us. State of the art flamethrowers that allow a steady stream of flames for non bending citizens, ovens and stoves formed out of the most pristine steel that money can buy and we even saw some Future Industries advertisements in the sky due to their new flame powered hot air balloons.

"Wow. Apparently Ms. Sato wants to make an impression on me before she teaches me her techniques. Well she's definitely started off on the right foot." I said with glee.

"I intend to continue walking forward in both a metaphorical and literal sense when my sister teaches you her techniques Ms. Nami." Said Takuma.

"Well brother I certainly hope you came here for me as much as you have for the Avatars benefit." That voice came out of the vocal chords of a stunningly gorgeous woman in a red Fire Nation battle outfit. She looked just like the daughter I expected from Asami. Her long black hair, green eyes and flat stomach mirrored that of her mother but her skin tone was slightly darker almost as if Korra had a part her conception as well.

"Kirika! I'm so glad you're here."

Takuma and Kirika Sato hugged as I introduced myself to the CEO of Future Industries. "My name is Nami and I'm the Avatar. This is my mother Haruka and this is my best friend Natsumi."

"Hello. My daughter has been excited to meet you ever since we conquered the Red Revival."

"I'm charmed. You have a striking resemblance to your mother Asami."

Kirika giggled at Natsumis response. "Yeah I get that a lot. Honestly I'm impressed by your build. You're very muscular sort of like my other mother."

Natsumi blushed and flexed her bicep. "Well I'm not as ripped as Korra was but I guess I'm in good shape."

Kirika then place her attention towards me. "Now then let's get to the training. I've come prepared with the best obstacles that you'll have to face in the field. Trust me when you're done you'll be as astounding as Fire Lord Izumi!"

That's quite an expectation without a doubt. Unfortunately before we could begin our training a young man rushed into the building carrying a mobile radio. "Ms. Sato! We've just received word from the city of Shinbashi. The city has been compromised by an unknown organization!"

We all gasped in shock as the man turned up the volume for the broadcast. What I heard was truly unexpected.

"We interrupt your coverage of the Fire Ferrets Pro Bending game to bring you breaking news. The city of Shinbashi has had all four of its bridges destroyed leaving the civilians in this isolated Fire Nation city effectively cut off from the population. I've been told that we've received an audio recording from the one who claims responsibility for this heinous crime. We shall play it now for the public."

The audio recordings voice sounded like a raspy female voice. The woman never raised her tone louder than a casual indoor voice. "Greetings citizens of the Fire Nation. The actions I have taken to isolate Shinbashi City have been made simply to draw in a special lady who's become this worlds most beloved celebrity over the past few months. The Avatar. If Nami can hear me I am challenging her and her alone. I have created a contest of all contests to push you to your limits. I'm a patient woman but I still await your arrival so what do you say? If you don't arrive within the next 2 hours I'll start attacking another city and another one after that until you answer. So I'll be waiting for you."

I was speechless as was everyone around me. Even though I'm feeling some hesitation I have to do this and I'm going to do it alone. If I'm going to save Shinbashi City I'm going to have to play by this woman's rules. "Everyone. I have a responsibility as the Avatar. I need to face this woman or balance will not be restored to the world. I must go alone. I understand that every Avatar could use allies but in this instance I don't think that woman wants anyone to assist me in her game."

Haruka hugged me as she decided to speak for everyone there. "I never thought I'd have to do this. I didn't want to let you go again."

"Mom. I'll return you know I will."

"No matter what happens out there you will always be my daughter."

I hugged my mom as my other friends said their goodbyes. I started to walk out of the facility as I thought about the situation. This seems like a challenge meant for Kiyoshi rather than me. I hope I can make it through. Well at least I know I won't be completely alone. I have Korra in my head and she'd be courageous enough to take on her challenge.

As I stepped outside a large group of paparazzi surrounded me as I noticed a podium with a microphone near me. I know how this routine goes. "Citizens of the Fire Nation let me quell your fears. I have accepted this womans challenge. I will enter her sick game and bring this conflict to a swift and hopefully peaceful conclusion. That is all."

I looked above me and saw a Future Industries Zeppelin. Thanks Kirika. I guess she knew I'd have to take an airborne entrance into the city. Well Kirika I hope we can bend with each other some day but right now this is all about me and a terrorist.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Meet Chiharu

As the Zeppelin approached the city I signalled for the pilot to let me down. He let down a rope as I descended down into the city. Now this city known as Shinbashi is an isolated area that was founded after Fire Lord Zuko took the throne. It is a city designed to honor the great firebenders of the past and the present. There's a statue of Avatar Roku in the park, there's a history museum dedicated to Zukos uncle General Iroh, and the institution for the criminally insane is named after Fire Lord Azula. Naturally before the attack happened the city was a paradise where life was perfectly autonomous. A model of peace if you will.

But now this city is little more than a barren wasteland. The streets are empty and desolate, the buildings have broken windows and there are security cameras everywhere. That probably means that the terrorist who called me over here is watching my every move. What does she want with me? Well at least I have one person that I brought with me without this lady knowing. I'll talk to her.

"Korra? Are you still in my head?"

I heard Korras voice which was as bold and courageous as I remember. "I'm still here Nami there's no need to worry. I'm always going to be here for you."

That's great news. "Here's the deal Korra. I know I can't access other Avatars but I can still talk to other people inside the Spirit World like Iroh right?"

"That is correct. So what you're saying is that you might need advice from more people than just me?"

"Yeah. Basically. I know that you weren't around the Fire Nation for very long at all when you had your adventures. So when I have the time I might go into the Spirit World and seek out someone who knows a bit more about the culture of Fire."

"Why don't you just go into the Spirit World now?"

"Because now I have a feeling that the terrorist lady is going to find me. I'll keep in touch."

Turns out I was right because as soon as I stopped talking to Korra I heard a voice over the various radios around town.

"I see that you've arrived Avatar. Now that I've earned your attention I suppose you want to know who I am."

"Lady I want to know a whole lot more than just your name. I want to know why you want me here and why you thought that endangering thousands of civilians was a legitimate way to get my attention. You could've just called."

"Well. My name is Chiharu. I wanted you to come here because I believe that you needed a refresher course on the previous Avatar lives. You see. Now that you have no other Avatars to contact I believe that the only way to kill an Avatar is with another Avatar."

"How do you plan to get another Avatar? There's only one here and I'm here to stay for a while."

"I'm glad that you asked. I have enough knowledge of these Avatars to get some substitutes who are just as tough. I'd you still don't believe me I have some proof. Release Kuruk!"

After Chiharu said that a large Water Tribe man walked out of one of the buildings. He wore a Polar Bear-Dog skin over his head which allowed me to identify him as Kuruk. This can't be. He's got to be an impersonator. "Hey buddy. Cute trick. You can take off that ridiculous headdress and stop acting I'm not intimidated..."

That's all I was able to say before the man grabbed a quart of water from his pouch and shot it at me. I dodged it but I also noticed his eyes were glowing! It's like he's in the Avatar State! "No. That can't be. I'm the only one who can enter the Avatar State!"

The man spoke to me in a voice that echoed greatly almost as if all of the past lives had returned to him. "You'll pay for taking my wife from me Koh!"

Koh the Face Stealer? I needed to get this guy out of his delusions but this guy wouldn't let up. He shot various orbs of water at me before freezing them into ice shards. I initially put up a Rock Wall to defend myself from the projectiles but then he gathered the water around him, formed a water spout right under me and shot the water straight up launching me into the air. Then he formed another spout shooting himself up to my altitude before using airbending to punch me right in my stomach, forcing me to crash all the way down the concrete street.

"My wife will be avenged!"

"Kuruk! I'm not Koh! You're mistaken!"

I heard Korras voice as I continued to dodge Kuruks water strikes. "Calm down Nami. I think I see how this guy appears to be in the Avatar State."

"How? I know he's not really Kuruk but he's making it hard to keep that in mind. How does he know all of this history about this previous Avatar life?"

"Remember when I opened the Spirit Portals to allow humans and spirits to coexist? Well that allowed normal humans to enter the Spirit World. Maybe this Chiharu lady was able to gain knowledge of the previous Avatars by talking to the Spirits that have been in that world for centuries."

That's actually not a bad hypothesis. "That still doesn't explain how he's able to be in this Avatar State!"

"He's probably not. He's only used water attacks so far. Maybe he's just under the influence of some kind of performance enhancer."

I'll just take her word for it. Kuruk eventually gathered several gallons of water and encased my entire body in the liquid before freezing me in a block of ice.

"You're finished."

Not yet I'm not. I entered the Avatar State and started breathing fire! My dragon like technique melted the ice and allowed me to strike Kuruk with flaming punches. I remembered that firebenders require much less time to pull off their attacks than waterbenders. Taking that into effect I dodged the long winded water whips and streams that the Kuruk impersonator launched at me as I quickly set his animal skin alight. That caused the impersonator to tell in fear and attempt to put out the Fire then I used the concrete around the battlefield to launch a mound of the materials at the fake Kuruks head knocking him out. His eyes stopped glowing after he got hit.

"Wow that was a pretty tough guy. Korra what kind of performance enhancer are you talking about? Some kind of drug?"

"I think so. I don't know why their eyes are glowing but it seems like unless you're able to knock the doppelgangers unconscious you won't be able to stop them."

I'll keep that in mind. "Okay Chiharu. I beat Kuruk. Who's next?"

"Impressive. I would've expected a child to beat Kuruk rather than the Avatar herself but good job regardless. Your next challenge lies in the museum. You might want to consider a more aggressive approach for this one."

I walked over to the museum as I decided to use my time in-between my challenges to think of who I could contact to help me against my next opponent. How about someone who's never wrong? Someone who never lets up when it comes to both her insults and her wit? Someone who was able to take out an entire platoon of soldiers as an old lady? I'm sure she found a spot in the Spirit World.

I reached the entrance of the museum and sat down to meditate once I found a dark corner where the cameras had a blind spot. I entered the Spirit World and in front of me was a short, elderly Earthbender who's eyes clearly had no use.

"I figured you'd ask for my help eventually Twinkle Toes."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Fan Girl

Yes. It was Toph Beifong in all of her blind, sarcastic glory. Hopefully she doesn't compare me to Aang or Korra when it comes to my accomplishments.

"Out of all of the Avatars you have to be the least impressive one I've ever met. I know I only have two other Avatars to compare you to but still!"

Seriously Toph? I haven't even had mercury poisoning... Yet. "Hey! You said the same thing about Korra when she was poisoned."

"I was being sarcastic. I wondered if I got a reaction out of you now you can wipe those tears off of your face."

"I'm not crying Toph."

"Do I look like I care? Come on. Tell me what you need to know child."

Yep she's the same old Toph even in the Spirit World. "I need to know a few things actually. First of all I've noticed that the Kuruk lookalike was somehow able to get a strength boost while I was fighting him. I know the real Kuruk is dead and that this guy only used water attacks while fighting me but it seems like he used a drug to gain a power that's similar to the Avatar State. I just don't know what it could possibly be made out of."

Toph thought about what I said for a bit and gathered the plants around her. I wonder why. They're technicolor marvels like always I don't see what seperates one plant from another. "I don't know why you came to me for this sort of thing. Why don't I take you to my residence. I might be able to find something to help you."

I followed the blind woman over to her home which was in another swamp. I guess some things just never change especially since this swamp looks nearly identical to the one she was in when she was still alive. "It smells like old lady pants in here."

Toph laid down on a craggy rock and stretched as she put down her plants. "Well I'm old and I wear pants. What's your point?"

"You're no lady. But that's fine. You're a totally unique person and I love you for that."

"Alright. There's no need to suck up. I believe I know who might be able to help you find the ingredients that remain for this drug." Toph handed the plants over to me. "These plants are usually used for their healing properties but they can be combined with other plants to create hallucinogens. I don't know which other plants could create the power boost that's associated with the Avatar State though. But I know someone who might have the knowledge you seek. Are you familiar with Wan Shi Tong?

No. Not him. Anyone but that backstabbing idiot. "No. I don't trust him. Do you remember what happened last time when Jinora tried to get help from him?"

"I wasn't here back then. How would I know that?"

"Wan Shi Tong sided with Unalaq and had Jinora captured which allowed Unalaq to break Vaatu free! If Wan Shi Tong is the only one who knows about the other plants, I'm going to need some reinforcements. For now I need to head back up to the surface to face another challenge."

"Yeah. You do what you need to do. I'll just keep my feet happy. You can be on your way Twinkle Toes."

So I returned to the Material World and walked into the museum to find my next opponent. While I entered the lobby Korras voice echoed again in my ear. "Nami. Did you find anything out from Toph?"

"Well she was able to give me another lead for who I should ask regarding the plants. Wan Shi Tong."

"Really? At this point he deserves to be imprisoned rather than continuing to dwell in that library."

"That's exactly what I think Korra. That's why after I defeat this next doppelganger I want you to help me out. We'll go to the library together. We'll outnumber that stupid owl and convince him to tell us where the plants are."

"Just remember to think positively. I already know how my negativity affected the Spirit World."

"Yeah. Thanks Korra."

I started to search through the museum. I must say that this place obviously has a lot of treasured history inside of it. There were statues of various Fire Nation Avatars including Avatar Roku, I wonder if he's going to be another doppelganger. I also saw a display which showed an artist's rendition of Zuko and Azula fighting in Agni Kai. I remember reading about that it was a brutal battle to be sure. Granted a Waterbender had to finish the battle but since Azula was clearly off of her rocker I see why that was the case.

"So Chiharu. Where is my next opponent? The Avatar doppelganger is nowhere to be found."

"Oh you'll find her. Just look in the next room."

I looked in the adjoining room to find a bunch of pictures of previous Fire Nation generals. Iroh, Iroh the second, Zhao, Kiyoshi... Wait a minute. What's her picture doing there?

"Is this some kind of joke Chiharu?"

"No Nami of course not. This is."

Suddenly I felt an enormous gust of wind and I felt the earth around me crumble. This next opponent must be huge! I was right. Wearing a large kimono, with a painted face, glowing eyes and a physique that puts Korras to shame a Kiyoshi doppelganger appeared in front of me! Oh my gosh she was my idol!

"I'll admit you look a lot like Kiyoshi. You've got to be at least 7 feet tall. You've got the fans right too."

Then I saw her boots. Her feet must be enormous! I knew this can't be the real Kiyoshi but that didn't stop me from being a fangirl.

The doppelganger spoke in a thunderous voice that suited her towering image. "I created Kiyoshi Island, I let Chin the Conqueror fall to his death and now you will join him!"

Kiyoshi smashed the ground with her massive feet causing the concrete floor below us to crumble. She fired piece after piece at me which I tried to dodge but they came towards me so fast that two pieces hit me right in the chest sending me flying out of the room. She airbended at me with her gigantic fans which sent me crashing through a wall. I could barely get up after that.

"You will die. You are just a little girl. I am the World's Strongest Woman!"

As much as I agree with that I can't let her beat me. I staggered up to my feet and attempted to attack. I shot some fire punches her way and she dodged each one. Then I built a rock wall and shot it at her with some intense airbending and she broke the wall down seemingly with her bare hands. Then I tried to bend the steel on her fans with metalbending and somehow I was able to rip the fan out of her hand and pull it towards me.

"What do you plan to do with that fan Avatar? Fans are just tools to me. I barely find use in conventional weapons."

"Trust me Kiyoshi. If I wasn't raised on your island I wouldn't know how to use these things but I was so you've met your match. After all I'm your biggest fan."

"Isn't that sweet? You're just the most precious practice dummy!"

The Kiyoshi doppelganger kicked rocks towards me but I used the fan to block her strikes. She blasted air my way with her remaining fan but I sidestepped her attack. Then she jumped into the air to strike me with fire. I darted around the room to avoid her flames but then she crashed down onto the floor causing the floor below me to shoot up! I was shot straight up into the roof where my back hit the ceiling and by stomach hit the ground once I fell.

"Nami. Run away. You have no chance against me."

I crawled away till I picked up the fan that I dropped when I was launched. Kiyoshi walked over to my location, picked me up and lifted me over her head.

"Maybe I've just got to break you. Besides hard justice is the only way to peace."

Not this time Kiyoshi. I smacked her in the face with the steel fan causing her to recoil in pain and drop me. This is my chance! I entered the Avatar State bended all of the statues around me and smashed every single one into Kiyoshi simultaneously! That that thankfully knocked her down as I delivered my finishing line. "No Kiyoshi this time I get to break you! But you're still my number one Avatar."

I put my thumb to her head and removed the doppelgangers bending before knocking the tall woman unconscious with one more rock.

Korras voice entered my head once again. "Nami. Are you okay?"

"Yeah Korra I'm fine. I just had to deal with another Avatar doppelganger. She was Kiyoshi and she had the same glowing Avatar State eyes that the Kuruk impersonator had."

"That can't be a coincidence. So I guess we'll head over to Wan Shi Tong's library now? But wait. Unless you go through a Spirit Portal you can't bend once you're inside. There aren't any Portals in the city so how do you expect Wan Shi Tong to obey our commands?"

Korra has a good point. Wan Shi Tong isn't going to be intimated by us without bending so how can I convince him to help us? I got it. "Korra I have a brilliant idea. Just let me get to the Spirit World and I'll tell you."

I meditated into the Spirit World to see Korra right in front of me. "Okay here's what's going to happen Korra. We'll give him new knowledge that he hasn't heard of before just like how Jinora did and we'll remind him of how Unalaq tricked him last time. If for some reason he still decides to betray us I'll beat him at his own game in a knowledge competition."

"Okay. That seems sort of convoluted but I guess it could work."

"Great. Let's go then."

So Korra and I traveled through the Spirit World at turbo speed thanks to Raava as we arrived at the library. Trust me Wan Shi Tong you'll regret messing with my friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Wan Shi Tong's Comeuppance

Korra and I entered the library as I noticed some things that have remained the same ever since Aang and Jinora met this deceitful owl. For one thing the skeleton that Jinora saw while she was there is still collecting dust. I have no idea who that guy was but he must have died horribly. Also the books were in the exact same locations that they must have been in for hundreds of years. This place is undoubtedly familiar but maybe it's a bit too familiar.

"Korra. I have a feeling that Wan Shi Tong is up and about somewhere. Just get ready for him."

"I'm way ahead of you Nami." Korra took her position near the bookshelves while I looked down at the opening in the ground. I guess that's where he's going to come out.

"You know Korra. This whole library must be filled with books about past Avatars, Spirit Portals, Undiscovered terrain. I could spend an eternity in this place."

As soon as I said that the giant owl swooped up into the library tree house and landed right in front of me. Wan Shi Tong has arrived.

He of course sounded as pompous as I remember. "Are you sure about that? The last two humans who said that didn't end up doing very well."

Don't rub it in man. I hate you enough as is.

"I am Wan Shi Tong. He who knows ten thousand things. The Spirit who owns this fine library and by the way. Humans have been banned from this library for many years."

"You may dispense with your pleasantries Wan. You're in no position to kick me out. You dishonored the Spirits by joining forces with Unalaq when my friend Korra was the Avatar. Then you allowed my friend Jinora to get captured which led into Harmonic Convergence which by the way caused Unalaq to almost plunge the human world into darkness! Do you remember that?"

Wan Shi Tong didn't show any remorse for his actions. If anything he chuckled at my question. "Who says that I regret doing that? Unalaq was a friend to the Spirits unlike Korra. You said it yourself when you went into the Spirit World to meet her for the first time. She's the worst Avatar ever."

I wanted to punch that owl right in the beak at that point but I restrained myself. "I'll just take that insult in stride. I actually do need your help anyways. I have been facing people who think they're the past Avatar lives not only that but they're capable of boosting their abilities in a fashion similar to the Avatar State. Korra has informed me that the Avatar doppelgangers are under the influence of a drug using various Spirit World plants. I need you to tell me where the hallucinogenic plants that trigger a secondary power boost are."

"Why should I concern myself with the idiotic exploits of humans? You have nothing to threaten me with."

I signalled Korra with a hand wave so she started to search through the library for the right book. The search might take her a while so I'll have to distract Wan Shi Tong with a knowledge competition.

"Well Wan Shi Tong. You're right. I can't threaten you with bending but I can challenge you in a different way. I want to see if you've kept up with your knowledge of both Humans and Spirits. I will ask you a question and you'll give me an answer then you'll do the same for me. If either one of us gets a question wrong that will cause the game to end. I'll have one of your Knowledge Seekers act as a judge just so you won't try any dirty tricks on me. If I win you have to tell me about the plants that cause the Avatar State hallucinations."

Wan thought about my offer and then leaned his head over to me. "What if I win little girl? You can't possibly defeat a Spirit that knows ten thousand things."

Pompous windbag. "If you win I'll leave your library and I'll tell all of the future lives that I have to stay away from your little clubhouse here. Does that seem fair?"

Wan Shi Tong grinned like a complete moron before answering back. "I accept your challenge. My Knowledge Seeker Aya will be the judge for this game. You will regret facing me. Much like Korra you are a half baked Avatar." Aya crawled over to us and she has the form of a platypus bunny. Cute.

"We'll see about that. Here's my first question. What was the name of the first Fire Nation Avatar?"

Wan Shi Tong let out a burst of laughter. "Is that the best you've got? The answer is Densuke. Isn't that right Aya?" Aya nodded her head. "Alright here's my first question. Who did Avatar Kiyoshi kill when she made Kiyoshi Island?"

Too easy buddy. "Chin the Conqueror."

"Correct."

"Alright. When was the Equalist movement created?"

Wan Shi Tong thought about it for a while. "Simple it was created around 90 years ago. When Korra was 17."

Aya nodded to signal that he was correct. "Alright here's a hard one Ms. Nami. What was the name of the Ember Island Player who portrayed Zuko in the play The Boy in the Iceberg?"

Okay that one's legitimately tough. I pondered a bit so I could remember the actors name but after about half a minute Korra waved over to me behind Wan Shi Tong. She had a book in her hands that said "Flora and Fauna of The Spirit World: A Guide by Professor Zei" that must be the book I need.

"Well Nami? Do you give up?"

"No I don't. In fact I know the actors name Wan Shi Tong. His name was Basco!"

Aya the Platypus Bunny nodded in agreement. Wan Shi Tong was in shock. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Let's just say that unlike you I study Humans and Spirits. Okay my turn, Who's the little lady who joined up with a previous Avatar, stole one of your books and is about to get payback for you allowing one of my dearest friends to get caught by Unalaq?"

"Who would that person be pray tell?"

"Me. You lose this time Wan Shi Tong!"

Korra ran over to me and threw the book allowing me to catch the weighty guide and wave Wan Shi Tong goodbye. We both jumped down the hole which caused Wan Shi Tong to chase us down. With a few giant flaps from his wings both of us were knocked down as Wan stepped on me and tried to peck me with his beak. "You will not escape with my book! I'm fine with finishing you off. Someone will take your place anyway!"

I was at the giant owls mercy and I just expected his next thrust with his beak to stab me right through the heart but as Wan Shi Tong tried to peck me a familiar symbol appeared on my chest. It's Raava! I was broken out of Wans grasp by a surge of Raavas power as she spoke through me.

"Wan Shi Tong you're a poor spirit. I know that you have your reasons for despising humans. Even I did once but your actions will cause the deaths and suffering of Humans and Spirits alike. So if you're done wasting our time we would like to find these plants without Nami being forced to spirit bend you."

Wan looked scared for once I guess he had a fear of Raava for a while. "No. No you wouldn't do that. I am thethe source of all knowledge!"

"I can find someone else who won't impede in the progress of my carriers journeys. So leave us be Wan Shi Tong."

Wan Shi Tong finally made a good decision by flying back up to his little library but not until he said. "This is not over Raava. You will pay for this." Raava went back inside of me as I felt pretty woozy from Raavas power.

Korra got back up and looked impressed by what just happened. "Wow. I wish I could've had that power surge when Raava was ripped out of me years ago."

"I don't know how I did that. It's like Raava took control over me for a minute there. Well at least we have the book right? Let's look inside."

I looked into the book and located the plant I was looking for. The Golden Spirit. This flower only grows near the Tree of Time and it started growing mere months after the destruction of Vaatu. "Korra can you take me over to the Tree of Time Korra. Maybe Asami can make an antidote if I give her some of these flowers."

"I have many bad memories regarding the Tree of Time but I'll take you there. Just pleaseprison. take too much time. I still feel very weak in that area."

We travelled over to the Tree at supersonic speeds as we saw the peaceful spirits fly above us I looked around for the flowers. Korra stared at the tree intensely. Almost as if she was remembering the time Unalaq escaped his prison. Don't worry Korra I won't take that long. I searched around the base of the tree but I didn't find the flower but then a tiny cat-bear spirit walked over to me.

"Umm. Excuse me. Are you the Avatar?"

"Yes. Is there anything that you need little one?"

"No. But I do have these flowers that I want to give you." The cat-bear grabbed some golden flowers out of a pouch that's strapped on his back.

"Thank you little guy. This is exactly what I was looking for."

"Don't mention it."

I walked back over to Korra as I saw that she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Korra?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I now know that I should have waited until after Harmonic Convergence to close the Spirit Portals. I was so brash, naive and arrogant. I was so stupid! I actually think that I'm the dumbest Avatar of the bunch."

Korras being way too hard on herself. "That happened almost 90 years ago and in my opinion opening the Spirit Portals was a good thing. It caused Airbenders to resurface. The Air Nation wouldn't have been reborn if it wasn't for you. Don't listen to those who want to tear you down. I made the mistake of wasting time insulting you when I could've saved myself from B'li and S'li. Don't worry you'll always have me and Asami to help you through your emotional struggles."

Korra wiped away her tears and smiled with a revitalized sunny disposition. "Thank you. Can I hug you?"

"Sure." Korra hugged me tightly as I travelled back over to Korras cabana with the assistance of Raava. I entered the cabana as Korra let go of her tight hug. She's so muscular that I was starting to feel like I was being crushed by her. "Korra. You're still really muscular. I was starting to feel my spine crack."

"Thanks. I like having these babies. Even after I lost some bulk when I was poisoned I was able to regain it after I took down Kuvira." Korra flexed her biceps in utter confidence as I decided to talk to Asami.

"Hey Asami. I have a very special plant with me. I need you to make an antidote for The Avatar State hallucinations that my opponent's have been suffering from."

"Oh. Korra has been telling me about the hallucinations. I'll just take those plants and I'll make a compound as soon as I can. I was able to learn some chemistry from my dad before I learned he was Equalist. "

"Yeah. I'd hate to leave now but I'm sure Chiharu will freak out if I don't get back to my physical body soon."

"I understand. You can come back when I have the compound ready."

So I returned to my physical body as I heard Chiharus voice over the radio. "I've been trying to reach you for 2 hours Nami. Where were you?"

"I was just relaxing in a Spirit World Paradise with a friend. You're not going to beat me you genocidal terrorist."

"We'll see about that. Your next challenge is at the Izumi Firebending Arena."

I headed over to the arena as I was thinking who I could face next and how long it would take for Asami to complete the antidote.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Roku and Nami

As I walked towards the Izumi Firebending Arena Chiharu decided to talk to me throughout my trek to the other side of this abandoned city. It was quite a long walk from the museum to the Fire Nation's most popular battle arena so I guess our conversation was a decent way to pass the time.

"Well you've impressed me so far Avatar, I am rarely intrigued by concepts as archaeic as the entire Avatar Cycle. Let alone those who are a part of that cycle."

"You sound just like Zaheer. He found Avatars to be fairly archaeic as well. I mean that's why he tried to kill my previous life and almost succeeded."

"I'm nothing like Zaheer. He desired freedom from the oppression of governments. He did not believe in Presidents or Kings or Queens. His goal was anarchy and chaos."

"Oh yeah Chiharu? What's your goal in all of this? I'm dying to know. Don't say it's because I still need a refresher course on my past lives. You've thrown two of them at me and I've already beaten both of them."

"Alright. I'll tell you why. Later but for now I have a simple question. Do you like movers?"

Movers? Oh yeah those stories that are created by moving pictures. Varrick created those shortly before the Water Tribe Civil War right? "Yes. There are some movers that I like more than others but on the whole I do like them. What's your point?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Avatar. Film has evolved over the last 70 years. We've gone from silent films about burly men saving damsels in distress to films with color and sound, complex stories, intriguing characters and incredible special effects. I bring this up because I took movers to the next level when I filmed my invasion of Shinbashi. I want to direct your attention over to the video screen on the building to your right. Trust me unlike some other movers this one will affect you in a truly emotional way."

I looked at the building to my right and it was of course the city hall. The screen she wanted me to look at was at the top of the building. As a camera behind me started to project a film I was wondering why she was showing me this mover to begin with. The film showed the city of Shinbashi in its prime, Populated with tons of Fire Nation citizens. The men, women and children around the city streets were enjoying what they day was giving them. There were kids playing games in the park near the city hall, there were couples kissing at the restaurant that I saw. A swanky looking place called "The Fire Ferret Filet" hopefully they don't serve actual Fire Ferret meat. The point is everything looked like a peaceful perfect day in Shinbashi. Then the film showed Chiharus face on the various screens that covered the city. The radios that surrounded the buildings amplified her voice.

"Greetings citizens of Shinbashi, lend me your ears. Every man, woman and child in this city is now a hostage because I have cut off all road and rail access to and from Shinbashi. No one gets in or out. I have also disabled your personal radios, phones and zeppelins. You cannot leave this city."

The people were in shock once they heard the message. They became downright terrified once they heard four explosions around them. Those explosions were revealed to have been caused by bombs that were detonated around the bridges and the rail lines that connected Shinbashi to the other cities in the Fire Nation. Chiharu continued to address the civilians as she was unfazed by the destruction she caused.

"Now. Justice is an idea that only the weak and pitiful cling to. It was made by pathetic leaders to legitimize the societys drab, uninteresting and peaceful existence. True justice can only be found when people's lives are on the line. Especially when your own life is at stake. Today I challenge you to survive this day and to redefine justice in your own terms! Let the trials begin. Now for those who aren't aware this trial that I'm putting you people through is a trial of survival. With no government officials in power might makes right. It's the only law in effect now."

Some of the parents in the crowd scooped up their children as they looked devastated. Some of the children especially the infants even started to bawl in response to Chiharu.

"Your only chance to survive is to listen to me. For those who manage to live through this game I've made along with your right to live another day you'll receive riches and glory beyond your wildest dreams. To participate in this trial it's simple. For benders your power over the elements is satisfactory enough for this mission. For non benders you're going to need weapons. Batons, knives, swords anything will do really. Either way a bender or a non bender will then have to kill someone. Family members and neighbors are convenient people to execute first."

As soon as Chiharu said that a group of mercenaries entered the city surrounding everyone on all sides. The city was practically in Chiharus hands already. Then she got to the worst part of her speech.

"Oh. One more thing. To encourage your participation I've dispersed a biological agent, a virus across Shinbashi. Everyone infected, which is all of you will die in a mere twelve hours. For those of you who wish to last longer than twelve hours you'll need to kill someone around you, that will demonstrate your willingness to obey me. Kill anyone, your husband or wife, your children even your annoying classmate and you'll be given a vaccine by my employees that surround you."

The film then showed one man in the crowd moaning in pain and clutching his chest. He started to spit out blood as his wife tried to help him stand. It was no use the man fell to the ground, vomited pint after pint of blood onto his wife and died in front of her. That image must have scarred the poor woman for the rest of her life.

"Did I forget to mention that the virus incubation period varies from person to person? Better hurry. Some could suffer adverse effects much sooner than others. I suggest that you let the killing commence."

The film ended with all of the men women and children fighting each other. It was horrible, friends were turning on each other, couples tried to burn themselves to death, children tried to kill their parents. It was madness! I couldn't take it anymore. I had to speak out about it.

"You're a monster Chiharu! How could you do this to these people?! They've never done anything to you!"

"Who says that I care about whether or not they did anything to me. I needed to get my message across and if civilians need to fall in order for that message to spread then so be it."

"You murdered thousands of people! Why?!"

"I'll tell you my motivation. I believe that true justice can only be achieved when the weak can no longer hold the strong back. Only the strongest can bring our world forward so I purged the weakest Nation full of the weakest people. They're acceptable losses Nami. This wasn't the first time I've tried this and it won't be the last."

"You're going to pay for this I assure you."

"Will I? Your opponent's still waiting at the Izumi Firebending Arena so I suggest that you hurry. Maybe there's one or two more civilians who are still alive there."

As soon as I finished my passionate argument with Chiharu I continued to walk down over to the arena but I couldn't shake off what I saw. How could she do that? Does she have no compassion at all? What does she know about the weak and the strong? Is she just bluffing or is she really as insane as I think she is? No matter what the answers are to my questions she will not get away with this.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The Rescue

After I walked for nearly twenty minutes through the city with my feet aching and sweat pouring down my face I finally arrived at the Firebending Arena. Flower petals were blowing in the wind as I walked up the steps leading to my next opponent. I suppose nothing says I'm going to rip your head off like walking through a bunch of flowers. The arena was massive with thousands of seats in my sight, several abandoned food carts that probably sold mango juice and fire flakes and a huge battlefield right in the center where a familiar looking old man waited for me. I knew who this doppelganger was portraying, out of all of the previous Avatar lives this is the one that had the closest relationship with Avatar Aang. A wise and merciful man that was too indecisive to defeat Fire Lord Sozin. Maybe I can use his mercy and reluctance to kill against him.

"Old man. I know this might seem illogical but you need to listen to me. You're not Avatar Roku, Sozin has been dead for over two centuries and I'm the real Avatar."

The Roku impersonator scratched his chin before responding. "Is that so? You know that's a lot to swallow from someone who doesn't have a shred of evidence to the contrary."

I guess I'm just going to have to show him some proof. "Okay. Why don't I at least show you that I can bend more than one element?" I stomped on the ground lifting up the stones around me, gathered some orbs of water from a nearby healing pool that I can see was used for first aid in case of injuries during the Arena battles, I also used my airbending to propel myself into the air with a spout and I made a fiery ring around the rocks and the water orbs. I could see that the Roku impersonator was impressed. His face lit up with pure enjoyment. Maybe I actually don't have to face this guy after all.

"Well I'm intrigued undoubtedly young lady. I haven't seen this type of proficiency in the art of bending since my previous life Kiyoshi bested entire armies with nothing but a pair of fans and a couple of stones."

"I know. Kiyoshi is my idol, I was born on her island." I thought this was working so I decided to be more diplomatic than aggressive against such a peace loving man. "Listen. One of my friends is engineering an antidote for the drug that's making you think you're Roku. Why don't you just come with me so that I can bring you back to normal and you can live your life in Shinbashi as... Whatever your actual name is."

The Roku impersonator thought about my offer for a second but after a bit of thinking he saw my perspective. "Okay young lady. You've made your point. My greatest failure as an Avatar was being indecisive so I suppose it's only right that I choose the path of... Ow!" I recoiled in shock after seeing a dart in the fake Rokus neck. I looked around to see who shot it but the culprit was nowhere to be found.

"Roku. Are you okay? You can still reach a safe place with me right?"

The fake Roku ripped the dart right out of his skin and stared at me with the same glowing eyes that I saw with the Kuruk and Kiyoshi doppelgangers. "Sozin. You betrayed the Fire Nation! You betrayed me, you betrayed your family, you made this nation a cornerstone of tyranny and you will have to suffer the consequences!"

Oh no. Not this again! "Roku! It's me! It's Nami! Please snap out of it!" My pleas fell on deaf ears as Roku punched at me with orange fire bursting through his hands. I dodged his flames as he also decided to attempt a roundhouse kick of fire and several rapid jabs each one sending fireballs at me. He finished his flurry by breathing fire like a mighty dragon! I managed to avoid every attack but his flames singed the back of my Earthbender outfit a bit. "Hey! I only wanted my butt to be medium rare buddy!"

Roku was clearly more aggressive here then how I read about him. "Backstabbing piece of garbage. You're so going to regret coming down here."

"Korra if you're still in my head I really need you at this point! I need someone who knows how to deal with someone as crazy as this!"

Thankfully Korra was still in my mind and she appeared to let her hair down. I'll talk to her about that later it's not very important.

"Nami. Do you remember how Roku died the first time?"

Oh yeah he was trying to contain a lava flow from a volcanic eruption but he ended up inhaling poisonous gases. "There's a few problems with that Korra. One there aren't any active volcanos in Shinbashi and two this guy looks even more aggressive than the other ones."

Roku slashed at me with blades of fire and filled the cracks in the Earth with flames. I dodged the spurts of fire but then he shot fireballs at me with his rapid punches. I dodged them too and returned fire with some igneous rocks. I shot the stones at Roku which all missed before I encased my body in the rock like it was armor. Then I used my airbending to propell myself towards him which was pretty much the last thing I'd want to do because Roku was able to redirect me by jumping over me as I charged over to him and then he blasted me with more flames blasting the armor off of my body and slamming me against a wall.

"You'll never escape!"

That dart must have completely drugged up his brain. There's no point to try to talk to him. I dusted myself off and Roku in turn blasted me with even more fire. I managed to surround myself on all sides with the igneous rock that surrounded me. Roku tried to burn the rock around me so I decided if I didn't end this on my own terms this fight would kill the both of us. I sat down and meditated. "Korra? You remember when I told you that I need your help to activate the Avatar State? Well I need your help."

"Thought you'd never ask Nami. Raava. It's time."

I closed my eyes and felt an immense power brewing inside of me. I opened my glowing eyes and burst out of my makeshift rock prison. I rose up into the air on a makeshift air spout as my voice echoed throughout the city. "You leave me no choice doppelganger. It's nothing personal. I'm just trying to save this world once again."

The Roku doppelganger Rose up to face me using a jet stream of fire on his feet. "I will bring honor to the Fire Nation!"

This guy is seeming less like Roku and more like Ozai by the second. Roku shot fireball after fireball at me but I avoided each attack by rising higher and higher into the sky. I just hope this plan works. Roku breathed a torrent of flames up into the sky as I reached as high up as the air spout would take me. Then I fell out of the sky, covered myself in an air shield, hit the Roku doppelganger and slammed him all the way down to the stadium!

Roku laid motionless as I got out of the Avatar State. Then someone other than Korra and Raava got into my head.

"Nami. I finished the antidote. I gave it to Korra so you should be able to remove the drug by spiritbending. The materials to make the drug were from the Spirit World anyway."

I put my thumb on the fake Rokus head and I attempted to pull out a substance from his head. Thankfully a yellow liquid shot out of his mouth which I caught and cleansed using the Spirit cleansing technique Korra used to defeat Unalaq.

"Go in Peace."

The fake Roku woke up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"It's a long story old man. What's your name?"

"Nagano. I really feel motionless. Can you please carry me to a safe place?

I might have gone a bit too far with my attack but at least I cleansed one of Chiharus victims. I offered my shoulder to Nagano as I walked out of the arena with him. I left the arena as I saw a young, slender and handsome man in a doctor's outfit in the street. What's he doing here?

"Hey buddy. I have an injured man here. Can I get a bit of help?"

The doctor ran over to me and helped me assist the old man. "Oh my gosh. You're Avatar Nami!"

"Umm. That's right. And you are?"

"Oh. My name's Kanji and I'm running a clinic that houses most of the citys survivors. I'll take him over there to get him patched up. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Wait. This whole city was infected with a virus. How are you people still alive? Did you kill anyone to get your vaccines?"

"No. I got mine after one of the killers died before he could inject the vaccine. I took it and I found a whole stash of the stuff in the Shinbashi General Hospital that's where I work. I brought it over to my house and I made the place a clinic."

I guess that makes sense. "I'll go with you. Maybe I can give the people hope if I show them the Avatar won't back down from this heinous criminal." Kanji helped me transport Nagano to his clinic as I felt an aura of invincibility at that moment. Little did I know that like any aura it would dissipate as immediately as it formed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Sweet Dreams

I arrived at Kanjis clinic once we walked through the brightly colored suburb of Shinbashis financial district. I guess Kanji must have a lot of money. The clinic itself was clearly made from Kanjis house but the result was a building that looked like a regular home away from home. I handed Nagano over to Kanji and he signalled one of the nurses in attendance to look over the man's injuries. I looked around the clinic to see if there were any people who knew any information that could help me further on. I thought that maybe I could get some clear answers if everyone knew who I was. I guess it's time for me to use my position as the Avatar to its full effect.

I walked over to the dining room where most of the healed survivors were and introduced myself. "Umm. Hello everyone. My name is Nami and I am the Avatar. I simply want a way to contact my friends who are currently in the Fire Nation Capital. I know that my arrival is quite abrupt but I would appreciate it if you'd allow me to talk to my dear friends and my loving mother who I miss very much."

The survivors looked at each other in awe of my presence but I guess a lot of Avatars have dealt with that sort of admiration from civilians. Then one of the survivors stood up and gave me some valuable information. "Young man most of our radios and phones were disabled by Chiharu and her goons once this whole incident started but I do have a way to contact your friends without her knowing." The man reached into his coat and pulled out a small device that looked like it could fit right inside of my ear. "It's a miniaturized radio receiver that I invented a few months ago. You just need to tune it to the right frequency and you'll be able to contact whoever you want."

"Amazing. The size of this radio is impressive. Imagine what you can do with something like this!" I wasn't kidding either this tiny device was the perfect way for me to contact my firends and my mother. She must be worried sick about me!

"I'll be more impressed if it picks up Fire Lord Zardok."

"Yeah admittedly that would be more impressive. By the way I'm a woman not a man."

The man looked perplexed as he looked at my body and seemed amazed that I'm female. "Oh. My apologies Avatar. I shouldn't have assumed that you're a man."

"It's okay. I get mistaken for a man all the time. I guess it's just because I never had a womanly figure like my mom. Thanks anyway."

I put the radio receiver in my ear and I tuned the frequency to the coordinates 352, 437. That's the frequency for the Sato building. Then I tuned the radio to the right volume and spoke into the receiver which made it look like I was talking to myself. "This is Avatar Nami. Are you guys still at the Sato building? Over."

I heard a voice on the other end. It was seductive and sweet, almost like Asamis voice but it's a bit lower in tone. It's Kirika. "Hello Nami. Your friends as well as your mother are not here right now. I believe they left after I was able to finish the impromptu press conference that you started. What do you need?"

"I need some help apprehending Chiharu. I know that she only allowed me to face her and the challenges that she throws at me but I have a plan to beat her with your help anyway."

"How do you plan to do that Nami?"

"Well. I managed to defeat the three previous Avatars that she gathered to take me down."

"You had to face your past lives? I thought they were all destroyed!"

"Well they were actually doppelgangers, brainwashed people who thought they were Kuruk, Kiyoshi and Roku respectively. I was able to find out how to remove the drug that influenced them from their bodies but now I think that Chiharu herself might be next. My strategy is to have you and my friends enter the city while I distract Chiharu and all of her mercenaries. I'll get her attention somehow while you use one of your Future Industries vehicles to get my buddies into the city. Also I have a group of survivors with me in this clinic. They need to get out of this city so maybe you can pick them up once Chiharu is distracted."

"I see what you're talking about. I'll just get your friends to return to my office. We'll take off in my new Hummingbird mech when you tell us that Chiharus eyes and ears are diverted. And don't worry about the survivors. They'll be in good hands when I arrive"

"Thanks Kirika. I'll keep in touch. Goodbye."

I turned off the receiver but as I pushed the off button I noticed an ominous looking figure on the building a block away from the clinic. She was shrouded in shadows so I couldn't get a good look at her. What I did see was a third eye tattoo on the woman's forehead. Oh no. She's a combustion bender! I've only known two based on the books I've read. P'li from the Red Lotus and that assassin that Zuko hired to murder Aang. The combustion woman shot a beam of explosive energy out of her forehead as the survivors inside the clinic screamed in fear!

But then I saw that everything around me slowed into a crawl. Time was slowing down fight in front of me! The survivors were motionless and the beam that the combustion woman shot at us was barely moving! "Korra. What the heck is going on?"

"I think you're tapping into a form of bending that no one has been able to use before! Hurry! Save everyone in the clinic before time returns to its normal speed!"

Is this what sweet dreams are made of? Who am I to disagree? I saw that the beam was aimed at a piece of medical equipment that would blow up the entire building if it was struck by it. I started by moving the equipment piece out of the way and then I picked up Nagano, ran outside of the blast radius and the woman's sight and dropped him off a few yards away from the impending explosion. Then I did the same thing for Kanji and the inventor survivor that I got the radio receiver from.

After that it was just one rescue after another. I had to move fast to save everyone. I saved two guys who couldn't walk by carrying them both and dropping them off, I threw two more through a window so they'd land safely in a healing pool outside of the clinic, I wrapped one man in a bed and threw him through a window so the cushions would break his fall, I grabbed some bedsheets, hung them up nearby and threw four more survivors into the sheets. I rescued one woman drinking a mango juice while I admittedly took a sip out of the yummy drink myself, I picked up a raccoon-cat who was wandering around the area, grabbed three more survivors writing letters inside the living room and I finished off my rescue by picking up the five remaining survivors in an air shield and using the Avatar State to increase my speed. This allowed me to rush out of the building as time returned to its normal speed and the explosion barely missed us as each survivor fell into the exact right place before the clinic blew up with no one inside of it.

"Wow! I didn't know that I could slow down time!"

"Nami. I think your new power triggered when your life was put in danger. When you're at your lowest point you're open to the biggest change."

All of the survivors were undeniably frazzled by the explosion and my split second rescue but I do believe they were grateful since they all smiled once the men and women and even the raccoon-cat gathered around me.

"Thank you Nami. I knew the Avatar was extremely powerful but this is unheard of!"

"Thanks for the gratitude Kanji. But I have something else to do before I leave Shinbashi."

I walked over to the destroyed clinic and turned on my radio receiver. "Kirika. I need rescue mechs. Chiharu just had a combustion bender destroy the clinic I was in. I was able to save everyone inside but they can't keep living in this war zone of a city."

"I'll send some of my employees to pick them up right away. You'll create I diversion for us do we can escape right?"

"You bet I will."

I yelled at the nearest radio I could see just so Chiharu could hear me. "Is this it? Is this your movement Chiharu?! If you want to weed out the weak why don't you do it yourself?"

Then I heard the voice of Chiharu right behind me. "You really are gullible aren't you? I realized that I needed to do it myself. For I am Chiharu."

Oh my goodness! The combustion bender was Chiharu! And man was she intimidating! She was nearly seven feet tall and was built like a tank! Her biceps bulged out of her uniform, her legs were like tree trunks, her midriff formed a set of six pack abs, her shoulders were as broad as a swimmer and her head was partially shaved so she only had strands of hair on her right side.

"This game of ours is only beginning Avatar. You're going to die and I'll make this Nation great again!"

Chiharu signaled someone behind her with her hand and I felt a sharp pain on my flat rump. I looked behind me and I saw a dart stuck on my butt. I felt woozy as I fell to the ground unconscious. That dart was filled with Shirshu poison. What I didn't know at the time was how Chiharu was going to achieve her goals or what she was going to do to me. I feared that the most.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Breaking Me

I struggled to regain consciousness as the Shirshu poison finally started to wear off. When I woke up I saw that I was inside of a barely lit room and I was sitting on an uncomfortable metal chair. I tried to move my limbs but my arms and legs were tied to the chair and my head was strapped to a static position so I couldn't bend. I was feeling a sense of anxiety running down my spine like the room itself was trying to suck the life out of me. Even though nothing was happening at that moment. The room only had a table, a second chair and a clock inside of it. I looked at the clock and I noticed that it had been 4 hours since I was injected with the Shirshu poison. Are my friends okay? Are they in the city? If they are, does that mean they're also captured? Questions like that flooded my mind as I sat in the uncomfortable chair unable to move a single muscle.

Then the only door leading out of the room opened and the seven foot tall Chiharu stomped her way into the room, grabbed the other chair with a powerful pull and sat her large rear end onto the chair with such force that the room shook violently when she sat down. "Well Nami. I see that you are handling your confinement well."

"What are you planning on doing to me? Are you going to force me into the Avatar State just like the Red Revival? You know that it won't end well for you."

Chiharu giggled to herself as she massaged the third eye tattoo on her forehead. "No. I wouldn't even think of making the same mistakes as the Red Revival. I don't have any ulterior motives for my actions. I simply wanted you to come along and attempt to save this city and you did. You Avatars are always so gullible. I have every intention of allowing the Avatar Cycle to continue. But as I've noticed not every Avatar life is strong enough to succeed. I mean just look at Kuruk. If he accepted his responsibilities as the Avatar he could've saved his wife. But he didn't."

She's just monologuing at this point. I hate villains who do that. "What's your point Chiharu? Where are you going with this?"

Chiharu lifted her humongous legs onto the table and slammed them down, shaking it around. "I'll tell you. I'm simply going to kill you even though you're not in your precious Avatar State!"

Is she serious? I smiled viciously at Chiharu. "You're kidding right? The State activates when I'm in mortal danger anyway. Your plan is completely pointless."

"You only think so Nami. What I meant is that I'll kill you inside of your mind. You're going to endure so much mental, physical and emotional trauma that you'll beg for death to come take you away! I shall break you and Raava as well." Chiharu grabbed an electric baton that was strapped to her hips, turned it on and struck me in the chest with it. I screamed in agony as dozens of volts of electricity coursed through my veins and nearly paralyzed me! Chiharu wasn't done though. I had a feeling that this torture session was just beginning.

Chiharu transitioned over to my face and poked me with the baton on my cheeks. I started to think that this was all just a sick game, especially when Chiharu started taunting me by mocking the other Avatar lives. "I'm the Avatar! You've got to deal with it! Yeah and I bet she did deal with it when she couldn't walk for two whole years! Face it Nami, Korras nothing but a muscle-bound idiot! Just like her father."

The nerve of her. Shes... Almost like how I was when I started out this journey. Maybe I can reason with her. "Chiharu. I think you're letting your emotions cloud your judgement, please let me go, I can help you in any way that I can just don't kill me. I'm not sure if my next life can stop you."

Chiharu grinned evilly. "I'm counting on it Nami. Trust me the Batons were just a warm-up. Now it's time for you to suffer completely." Chiharu gathered some firecrackers from the outside room and a bucket, she placed the firecrackers next to my right ear and lit them and then quickly placed the bucket on my head as well. The firecrackers popped and exploded as I was simultaneously getting burns and going deaf at the same time. I yelled and cried as the excruciatingly loud and painful noise makers continued to ring in my head.

I became unconscious again after that. I still heard Korras voice in my head but it was faint and almost unrecognizable. Almost as if I'm close to giving up. "Nami. Don't give up. You'll find some way out of this scenario I'm sure of it!"

"Korra. I've never experienced so much pain before in my life. How long must I suffer? I just want to give up and die." I meant it too. How much more physical and psychological torment can I take?

Korra remained unrepentant though. "Do you think I wanted to give up after I lost Raava? Or after Kuvira nearly killed me? Yes. I admit it. I wanted to just stop and let Unalaq take over the world or let Kuvira invade Republic City. But once Tenzin talked to me I realized that things in this world repeat themselves. There's always going to be adversity, there's always going to be people who will try to tear you apart and there's always going to be someone or something trying to destroy balance in this world. That's why the Avatar Cycle needs to continue. This world needed me just like it needs you. Never surrender."

I woke up after Chiharu splashed me with a bucket of cold water. I groaned in agony due to the torture. "Chiharu. You can hurt me all you want but I'll never give up. You'll have to kill me in order to stop my defiance."

"I have every intention of killing you but first I want to disarm you so to speak." Chiharu paced back to the other wall looked at my left arm and fired an explosive beam out of her third eye tattoo. The resulting explosion decimated my arm, shattering its bones and tearing its muscles! My arm wasn't just shot off it was blown to pieces! I sobbed and bawled in my confinement and I could barely say a word. I felt utterly destroyed at that point. Now I can't possibly escape my prison. This whole operation was a trap and I fell right into it.

"Well Nami. I think I've tortured you enough. I'll put you out of your misery now. Just stay right here and I'll kill you in the perfect way." Chiharu walked out of the room leaving me in the same chair that I must have been trapped in for hours on end. My face was burned and scarred from the firecrackers, my chest had marks left from the Batons and now I only have one arm. I struggled in vain against the contraption that I was bound to but when I shook around the barely hanging flesh of my left arm I noticed a few droplets of water left over from Chiharus bucket rise up from the floor. It was going to put me in indescribable pain but my arm was just blown to pieces so I didn't care.

I hastily shook the remains of my arm in a bending motion until I got a small amount of water to reach the lock on my chair. I formed the water into the shape of a key, froze the water key solid, put the key into the lock and turned just as the final fleshy piece of my left arm fell off. The chair released its restraints once the key was turned and I fell onto the floor in a heap. I clutched the nub on my left shoulder that used to be my arm with my remaining right arm, I continued to cry as blood spurted out of my open wound. Pull yourself together Nami! I know it hurts but you've got to find a way out of this building!

I wiped my tears off of my face as I formed another water key for the door leading out of the room. I studied the door when Chiharu was about to torture me and as it turns out, she used the same key for all of the locks around her. Bad move Chiharu. I bet that the same key was also used for my restraints so I built the same water key and froze it in place. I opened the door with it and I found a box of bandages outside of the room. I quickly picked a bandage up and applied it to my wound just so it doesn't get infected, the gauze stopped the bleeding and soothed my left side significantly. I also picked up a syringe that was full of a serum that I didn't know about so I put it in my pocket so I could have Kirika look at it. If I get out of here that is.

Speaking of which I heard someone coming from the room outside. I noticed a ventilation shaft right above me. I used my airbending to glide up and grab the shaft with my one arm. I pulled the cover off and I pushed the ground with my feet using more airbending to hoist myself into the ventilation system. Chiharu entered the room with a camera in her hands and looked shocked once she saw that I was not in my chair. "How can this be? I planned this out perfectly!"

Chiharu turned on her radio to contact all of her troops in the base. "This is Commander Chiharu, we have an escaped prisoner roaming around our base. I do not want you to exercise restraint because she is weak enough for you to defeat. She only has one arm remaining anyway. Kill her if you get the chance. That is all."

Well this is just great now the whole base is looking for me, my mental state is shattering more and more by the moment, my left arm is gone and my friends fates are now unknown! If this whole sequence was meant to "break" me Chiharu you might have succeeded.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The One Armed Warrior

I crawled through the ventilation system trying desperately to avoid sight from any of the hired mercenaries that Chiharu had. I noticed that the radio receiver was no longer in my ear and that all of my supplies were taken from me. Chiharu must have locked them up in one of the storage rooms. I grasped each section of the ventilation system as hard as I could with my one last arm so this process was incredibly slow. I looked down one of the shafts to see two of the mercenaries talking to each other.

One of the mercenaries looked dark skinned and athletic, he's probably a waterbender. The other one looked light skinned and a bit overweight, he's probably a firebender. I decided to listen in to their conversation. Maybe I'll learn a few things about the compound.

"We had better move buddy. Chiharu just chewed out Aiwei for not being on his post when the Avatar escaped her cell. I don't know about you but I would not want my arm to be blasted off of me next."

"Wait, does that mean Aiwei was blasted as well? I mean that guys family just can't catch a break cause Aiwei Senior was thrown into an inescapable portion of the Spirit World by Zaheer and now Aiwei Junior gets blasted by Chiharu?"

"She didn't blast him. She sent him over to the Reassignment wing. He might get thrown out of the company altogether."

"Can you believe the nerve of Chiharu? Thinking that she can just do whatever she wants whenever she wants with no consequences?"

"I wouldn't say it to her face unless you want yours blown off."

"I see. Well I'll just defend the Storage room. That's where the Avatars gear is anyway... Where is the room?"

"I can't believe I have to tell you this again. It's down the hall. You take a left then a right and then another left and there you'll find the prisoner's storage room."

"Thanks pal."

And thank you for telling me where my stuff is you morons. So I followed the firebender as he travelled over to the storage room. I relied on my feet as I crawled over to the room, my one remaining arm was getting tired. Thankfully I used my airbending to zoom around the ventilation system and to eventually reach the storage room. I removed the shaft so I could enter the actual room.

Thankfully I saw that the dunderhead who led me to the storage room was outside. Blissfully unaware that I entered the room via the vent. I looked around the lockers till I eventually found the radio receiver and the rest of my gear. I decided that I needed to contact Kirika in a place where no one could hear me. Now where can I go in this base where no one would find me?

I know. Since the whole base is on alert I should go somewhere that no one would go in a time like this. The ladies bathroom. I went back into the vent and looked for a bathroom, honestly my bladder was pretty full at that point so I needed to relieve myself as well. Thankfully one female mercenary had the same idea. I saw her run to the left of the storage room crossing her legs and sweating profusely. She must really have to go. I continued to go through the vent until I saw another opening in the ladies bathroom, the female mercenary ran into one of the stalls and breathed a sigh of relief. I heard her slip down her pants and release the liquid inside of her. The sound lasted a solid fifteen seconds so right when she was about to urinate I dropped from the vent into another stall and urinated at the same time to cancel the sounds out. Thankfully the woman was unaware that I entered so we both finished up at around the same time.

Wow! I had been holding in that urine ever since Chiharu hit me with those Shirshu poison darts locked me up in that cell thank goodness I was able to do my business. The mercenary left her stall as I heard the ground shake quite a bit. It was the sound of the heavy footsteps of the woman that blasted my left arm off. The sound got louder and louder until the huge woman entered the bathroom. I raised my legs up so they were hidden from sight.

The mercenary looked scared as Chiharu stared down at her employee with an intense frown. "Mei Lin? Why are you not at your assigned post?"

"Oh... Um... Ms. Chiharu I just really needed to go to the bathroom. I didn't want my bladder to explode when I'm fighting the Avatar!"

"That's no excuse for why you couldn't have just relieved yourself when Nami was in the cell. Now that she's out I need everyone with me to find her. So get to your post or the last thing you'll see is my eye beam going through your skull!"

"Yes Ma'am! I'm sorry Ma'am!"

Well I guess I expected Chiharu to be pretty mean spirited towards her mercs. I waited for those two to leave before I contacted Kirika again.

"Kirika are you there?"

"Nami. It's been six hours since your last transmission. Where have you been?"

It's been six hours?! That's insane. I guess that Shirshu poison is a lot more deadly than I originally thought. "Sorry. I got captured by Chiharu and now I'm heavily injured and I need to get out of this compound that she locked me in. Are the hostages safe?"

"Yes. The remaining civilians were saved after you were carried away apparently. I need to have a little bit more time to reach the city in my Satocopter so I can save you but if you get out of the compound and find your way over to the Inferno Hotel I can land on the Helipad there."

"Alright. I'll find my way over there. Thanks for everything Kirika, tell my mom I love her."

"I certainly will. Bye Nami."

Well at least the civilians are safe. Now Chiharu has nothing to threaten me with. I looked outside of the bathroom and as it turns out the exit is down the hall and through a bridge that takes me directly to the Inferno Hotel. The information was on a map of the facility which also showed me that the building I was in was a Convention Center. Convenient.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the exit when I saw that the gate leading out of the makeshift compound was surrounded by the mercenaries. Great. There were only about seven of them but it looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty to get out anyway.

One of the mercs noticed me and pulled out an electric baton. What is he an Equalist? I doubt it. They were disbanded back when Korra was the Avatar. "It's the Avatar! Put your hand above ypu r head, you're surrounded! Surrender or we will use lethal force!"

"Go ahead. I'm leaving whether you like it or not." The man rushed at me and swung around his baton. I dodged his strikes and ran towards a wall. I flipped over the man by jumping on and off the wall and then I kicked him in the face while I flipped. One down. Then I jumped off of two of the mercs heads before encasing my right leg in stone and kicking another merc in the face knocking him out. That's two. One more merc tried to sweep kick me but I jumped up to avoid the kick, I caught his foot with some water and I puched his daylights out with my remaining arm. That's three. I jumped over a female merc probably the one that was in the bathroom with me but a male merc kicked me in the back of the head. I hit the ground hard but I earthbended to lift my body up and to launch myself away from the remaining mercenaries. The four remaining mercs surrounded me with confident grins on their faces. "All right we've got you now." No you don't.

One merc punched me but I blocked his strike with my arm. He tried to firebend at me but I ducked in-between his legs, grabbed a piece of metal scrap and smashed his face with it. That's four, the next merc waterbended at me but I cancelled her waterbending with some fire punches, a fiery roundhouse kick and a swift punch to the face. That's five, the two remaining mercs tried to attack me at the same time. One tried to hit me with a jump kick which missed and the other one tried to hit me with two air punches, I dodged them both, grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the face giving him a bloody nose! I pulled the other merc close with my airbending before kicking her in the face, jumping off of her back and finally punching the last merc in the face knocking him out. That's seven.

After the mercenaries were all defeated I walked out of the compound though my left shoulder was still hurt. It was only about fifteen minutes since I lost my left arm after all. Anyway I reached the abandoned Inferno Hotel which was right next to the compound and I pushed the button on the elevator which took me to the top floor. I walked outside as I was on the tallest building in Shinbashi and... Chiharu was waiting for me on the rooftop. Unbelievable.

"I thought you'd still be able to beat my men and women back at the compound but I knew you'd never be able to beat me so what's a better way to kill you rather than in front of all of your friends once Kirika gets here?"

"You won't stop me from leaving Shinbashi. The hostages are saved and Rin Beifong's Metalbending Police are going to take you down. You've already lost."

"On the contrary I will blast them all down. They can't possibly overpower me. I'm seven feet tall and 300 pounds of muscle."

"I don't need two arms to escape."

"I've been doing this long before you were born kid."

"Bring it on Combustion Woman!"

I was feeling a sense of Sanger here even though I tried to hide it. Could I defeat Chiharu or would I be blown to pieces by this huge and charismatic opponent?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Two Women, One Arm, No Peace

There we were. Two women at the top of the Inferno Hotel. In a way I thought that I could beat her but her massive frame and deadly third eye still intimidated me. It's almost as if I'm facing someone who's different than me but similar at the same time. She hates Korra just like I did, She is strong and determined to succeed just like Korra and Kuvira and she honestly seems to have portions of Kuviras personality in her.

"I'll bring it on Nami. Trust me you will die painfully and the new Avatar will be my protégé!"

So that was her ultimate goal the whole time! She wanted to make a terrorist Avatar by killing me and finding the next Avatar when he or she is a baby. I'm not going to lie that's not the worst plan I've heard in my life. She will brainwash the next Avatar if I let her win.

"You'll have to go through me first. So shut up and fight."

Chiharu blasted the floor with her combustion bending blasting a huge amount of metal and concrete my way. I bended the metal into a shield to protect me from the concrete and then formed the metal into steel rods. I shot the rods at Chiharu one at a time but her reflexes allowed her to grab two of the steel rods as I shot them and blow the third one up with her eye beam. Next I made an air scooter to travel to the other side of the helipad at an accelerated speed while punching her with a combination of gusts of wind and bright orange fireballs. She dodged all of those attacks and attempted to shoot me again. I jumped off of my scooter and rolled out of the way of another explosive shot from Chiharus beam.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to hit me!"

That just enraged Chiharu, her face turned into a stern frown as she propelled herself into the air with flame jets shooting out of her feet. She fired her eye beam again which I barely dodged however the shot blew a hole right in the center of the helipad and the recoil sent me flying away from her! I almost fell off of the roof of the hotel but I managed to pull myself up once I started hanging on the edge of the helipad. I formed an air spout allowing me to rise up to Chiharus height so I could take away her long range advantage.

I shot more fire at her from my fists but each punch missed her entirely. Chiharu set the helipad below us on fire and then attempted to blast me with her eye beam again! I dodged it again but Chiharu surrounded me in a ring of flames that quickly formed into a sphere! I was just surrounded with fire and I couldn't find a way out! Chiharu fired her eye beam at me one more time and this time it was a direct hit to my chest! I fell out of the sky as my air spout dissipated and I fell hard onto the helipad. I don't even know how I was even conscious at that point. I felt like my back was broken and I couldn't get back up!

Unfortunately Chiharu landed on one of the parts of the helipad that she didn't burn and she took aim with her beam again. I closed my eyes as I thought that I would die there. Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Takuma and Yosuke. I'll be in the Spirit World with Korra forever now. I expected to hear the explosive sound of the beam but instead I heard the sound of a metal cable attaching itself go the building. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar earthbender fighting Chiharu. "Rin! You came back!"

"Nami go! You need to get to the helicopter!" Rin attempted to tie Chiharu up with her cables but as the cables wrapped around her Chiharu blasted them with her eye beam destroying her bonds in an instant! Then Chiharu continued to fire at Rin forcing her to take cover under the helipads platform. I tried to reach her but I couldn't get to my feet, my back really must be broken then! I can't save her... I don't believe it. I'm just a victim in this tragedy when I'm supposed to be the Avatar!

Chiharu was getting close to blasting Rin to smithereens after she blew apart her cover but when Chiharu had Rin in her sights I saw two more familiar friends rush in to save her. Yosuke and Natsumi! Yosuke surrounded Chiharu with water that he bended out of his pack and Natsumi used her lightning bending to electrify the water so Chiharu was totally trapped!

"Give it up Chiharu! Release the Avatar and Rin right now or you'll get zapped!" Yelled Natsumi.

Chiharu jumped into the air and used her firebending jet streams to get out of the water and she tried to blast both of them but they dodged out of the way at the last second!

I couldn't take any more of this. I had to help them! I closed my eyes and focused on my inner strength which allowed me to enter the Avatar State! I used my increased power in the State to grab Rin, Natsumi and Yosuke in air spheres and to levitate myself up to the helicopter. Unfortunately Chiharu had no intentions to let me escape. She shot one more beam at me but I used an air shield to block the attack and reflect the beam back at her! The recoil sent me crashing into the helicopter but the beam hit Chiharu in the stomach, knocking her down and finally injuring the giant woman. I thought I was in the clear at that point but Chiharu had other plans.

"You'll never defeat me Avatar! Only the strongest will survive!" Chiharu got back up and smirked as she walked away from the devastated rooftop. I got out of the Avatar State but my body gave out on me which caused me to collapse! Everything just blacked out as I laid motionless inside the helicopter that Kirika herself was piloting. I couldn't move a single muscle so I just decided to go the Spirit World for now. At least when I'm there I'll be able to move. I removed my spirit from my physical body and I entered the Spirit World while I still had only one arm. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to this now.

Raava helped me travel over to Korra's cabana as she and Asami were having lunch, steamed fish it must be Waterbender cuisine . Korra noticed my handicap and covered her mouth in shock. "Nami! What happened when you were in Shinbashi?"

"It's a really long story. Basically I'm in a lot of pain both physically and mentally. I need something to calm myself down after what just happened."

"What do you need from me Nami? I'll help you in any way I can."

"I highly doubt you or Asami can make me a new arm but I am curious about something... I want to know about your wedding. There's no information regarding it in any of my books."

Asami put down her steamed fish and walked over to me. Korra picked my aching Spirit body up and sat down on her chair with me on her lap. This might seem childish but after I almost died I don't mind being carried around by my past life. Asami gave me an incredibly attractive smile where she bit the lower part of her lip and showed off her perfectly white teeth. "Oh I remember the day when me and Korra got married like it was yesterday."

"I remember it too. After our vacation to the Spirit World I had so much fun with Asami. We started living together, I showed her my family's traditions at the Southern Water Tribe and she showed me how to operate all of her advanced technology. We dated for several months until I finally decided it was time for me to ask her the question. I even saved a mover that Varrick made for me out of his gratitude for saving Republic City."

Asami put the mover on a projector and I saw Korra and Asami in front of the Future Industries building in Republic City. All of Korras friends were present. Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Jinora even Korras parents Tonraq and Senna. Asami was amazed at the sight. "Okay Korra. What's this all about?"

"I just wanted to be in the right place to ask you a question. I've known you for so long and now that we can truly love each other as girlfriends I want to be with you for the rest of my life. If I didn't have you I wouldn't have been able to save the world." Korra pulled out a ring and dropped down to one knee. "Ms. Asami Sato... Will you marry me?"

Asami was in shock. She initially was unable to say a word but I could see a romantic sparkle in her eyes. She cried tears of joy and smiled the most gorgeous smile that I've ever seen. "Yes Korra! I'll marry you! I love you so much!" Asami hugged Korra and continued to cry as Korras eyes started to get wet too. "I love you too Asami." The people around them clapped in elation as the film skipped over to the actual wedding.

The wedding took place at the Southern Water Tribe as everyone present was dressed formally. I did have one question about the location though. "Korra. Was this the same place your father and mother got married?"

"Yes. Let's keep watching. You're almost at my favorite part." Korra stood at the altar in her best wedding dress as Bolin stood next to her looking quite spiffy in a tuxedo. Asami walked over to Korra as Ikki, Meelo and Rohan spread around the flower petals and lifted the train of Asamis beautiful red dress. Asami is already attractive but this dress made her look irresistible to everyone. She was turning heads everywhere and her smile told me that she was loving every minute of it. Asami and Korra stood at the altar as Bolin delivered his speech.

"Friends, Family, Dearly beloved. We are all gathered here to celebrate the unprecedented union of two women who made history eight months ago. Now when I first met Korra I became her friend right away and I even thought that I could date her. Granted that experience didn't go over well but the last thing that anyone expected was for these two extraordinary women to come together in love and prosperity. These two have shown that it doesn't matter what gender you are or what your background is. Love conquers all. Now Asami do you take this woman, The Avatar to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do Bolin. Absolutely."

"Do you Korra take Asami as your lawfully wedded wife and do you accept her as not just a friend but as your lifelong partner?"

"I do Bolin. I want to live the rest of my life with her."

"If anyone knows of any reason why these two incredible friends of mine should not be joined in union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one in the audience said a word though Senna did tear up at the sight of her daughter getting married. Tonraq hugged her and wiped away her tears.

"Then by the power invested in me I hereby declare you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Korra and Asami lifted their veils and leaned into each others faces delivering a passionate kiss. The audience cheered in response as the film ended.

"Wow. That was really heartwarming."

"Thanks. Nami never forget what happened to the girl who got everything she ever wanted."

"What happened to her?"

"She lived happily ever after."

Hopefully my body can be fixed soon but for now I'm glad that I heard the heartwarming story of two incredible women. I'm glad that Korra was the Avatar.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 The Recovery

I stayed in the Spirit World for a while over the next few days. Thankfully Korra and Asami allowed me to stay with them at Korras cabana. I was curious to see how Korra and Asami live their lives in the Spirit World anyway. Turns out the two of them sleep in the same bed, I'll let you guess what they do there together at night. They start the morning by talking about hunting or technology or pro bending, whatever is on their minds at that point really. Then they make breakfast where they alternate between who cooks and who sets the table. I've noticed a pattern when I've eaten with them. Korra's not very good at setting the table but she makes very delicious food, whereas Asami is great at setting the table but her food isn't very good. Maybe I'm just not a fan of the upper crust section of Republic City. Or maybe her father never taught her how to cook since she was a rich girl and probably had servants to fetch her meals. Not that I'm complaining, she was spoiled but sweet and that's the best kind of rich girl you can ask for.

After breakfast Korra usually takes me out of the house to see the Spirit World communities. As it turns out several of the people that I remember from Aang and Korra's adventures who died ended up here. King Bumi was still the same crazy old man that I remember him as, Zuko was still living peacefully after the events of the Red Lotus Invasion and then there was the time when I met Ty Lee who was just randomly wandering on her hands around the Wilds. She's as enjoyable to talk to as I always thought she would be.

"Hi Ty Lee."

"Hello!"

"How'd you get here?"

"I don't know! It's weird isn't it? Oh. Is that Avatar Korra?!"

"Yes Ty Lee this is my previous life Avatar Korra." Ty Lee was incredibly excited as she eyeballed Korra on all sides and started to get a bit sweaty while admiring her. "Umm... Ms Korra. I've always been a huge fan of yours and I've always been wondering... Are those biceps real?" Ty Lee grabbed Korra's biceps and started to squeeze them lovingly. Korra rolled her eyes as Ty Lee continued to examine her well built body. "They feel real. Wow you're so muscular and so beautiful at the same time!"

Korra looked like she didn't know how to react to these compliments but she eventually reacted in a similar fashion to her reaction to Grandma Yins comments about her muscles. "Uh... Thanks? You seem very flexible."

"Oh. Did I make it a bit obvious? I used to be in a circus so some of those tricks never left me."

After Korra takes me to meet the other spirits I usually head back over to Asami so she can show me some of the technology that she designed either by herself or with the help of her father Hiroshi when she was still a teenager. Most of it's pretty interesting stuff like a Satomobile that runs exclusively off of electricity, it probably would be invaluable for lightning benders. Whereas other gadgets of hers are rather questionable like the steel nutcracker or the liquid lipstick case. I suppose she uses the latter to keep her lips as gorgeously red as they are. After those activities we usually just hang out, play Pai Sho, exercise in Korras makeshift gym and watch some movers. But today Korra and Asami were planning on something different.

When I woke up today I smelled the air. Usually the smell of a scrumptious breakfast fills the air but no such smell was there for me to catch. I was a bit perplexed at that point so I walked over to Korra and Asamis bedroom to see if they were still sleeping. Turns out they weren't there. Though I saw a note for me on their bed. It said, "Good Morning Nami, We have something important to discuss. Please meet me and Asami at the gym and I'll tell you what you need to know. Please understand that were doing this for your own good, Korra."

I don't understand. Why are they going through all of this? I put the note in my pocket and I walked over to the gym right next to the Cabana. Korra was bench pressing a large set of weights as Asami acted as her spotter. Ahh. So this is how she regained her bulk once she became a permanent resident of the Spirit World.

"Impressive Korra. That's 350 pounds that you're lifting up."

Korra set down her weights and pulled herself up. "Not to be self absorbed but I've always been conscious about how my body looks. I was actually mistaken for a man a few times because of my muscular frame. I initially wanted to be thin and pretty like the other girls in the Southern Water Tribe but eventually Katara told me that the world needed strong women. So now I embrace who I am. Who cares if I get mistaken for a man?"

"Wow that's interesting. I'm pretty androgynous so most people think I'm a man too. I guess that's one thing we have in common. But why did you want me to see you two here?"

Asami walked over to me and explained the reasoning to me. "Nami. It's been five days since you entered the Spirit World after you barely got out of Shinbashi alive. Don't you think you should return to your physical body so you can see if you've recovered? I'm certain that our daughter Kirika and our son Takuma would have taken you back to the nearest Future Industries building for medical attention at this point."

Oh. I guess that makes sense but... My arm. It's not going to be easy fighting those who distrupt the balance with only one arm. "I would Asami but I'm nervous. I only feel like I have half of the strength that I normally have. I know Chiharu is still out there somewhere and if she faces me again when I'm not even close to one hundred percent then I might die. I can't die with her out there!"

Korra sensed my fear and she got down on her knees and put her muscular arm around my shoulders. "I understand Nami. I may have never dealt with the loss of one of my body parts but I know what it's like to fear that you aren't going to recover. When I was poisoned by Zaheer I didn't just feel defeated. I felt downright destroyed. I went from being a hero capable of saving millions to a scared girl who couldn't win a simple Earthbending match. But I eventually got back to my full strength and I was able to save Republic City from Kuvira. You can recover from this Nami. Just believe in yourself."

"Wow. That was a good speech Korra. Okay. I'll return to my physical body but if anything goes wrong I'm freeloading at your house again." I returned to my physical body and I initially couldn't open my eyes. There was an intense light that kept me from looking around. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that I was in some kind of surgery room laying down on a table. I saw the faces of Takuma and Kirika again and they looked absolutely flabbergasted when I awoke. "Where am I?"

Kirika rubbed my forehead and spoke softly. "Back in the Material World. For a moment I thought you were never going to return to us young lady."

Takuma pulled out the syringe that I found while I escaped Chiharus compound. "Thanks for grabbing this Avatar. Turns out this syringe has hallucinogenic properties. It seems to be filled with the same materials as the serums that caused those Avatar imposters to believe they were the actual past Avatars."

I felt something strange on my left shoulder. Something metallic, something unnatural. "Kirika? Why does my left shoulder ache so much?"

"Well Nami once I saw that your arm was destroyed I realized that I needed to build a replacement one for you. I hope you find it satisfactory."

I looked to my left side and I saw the ugliest, most primitive and utterly worst thing attached to my shoulder. A metal arm that was coated with platinum! How am I supposed to bend with this contraption attached to me? I didn't cry, I didn't facepalm myself and I didn't get angry instead I screamed. It was a scream that was louder than any other scream I had ever made. A scream that lingered in the room for what seemed like hours.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Metal and Flesh

I screamed for a whole minute until I simply ran out of breath. This arm was driving me to madness just by leaching off of my shoulder. Kirika restrained me and tried to calm me down.

"Don't get mad Nami. This is the only thing I could've done to get you back to your full strength!"

I guess she's right but I still had questions to ask. Honestly I was a bit too shocked to have any rational thoughts at first but I guess after screaming for a whole minute the shock eventually wears off. "Kirika? Why is this arm coated in platinum? How can I move it around?"

Kirikas face lit up with excitement as she explained the intricacies of my arm. "I'm glad you asked. When you collapsed in my helicopter I figured that you'd need a prosthetic limb in order to operate effectively. But I also needed a limb that couldn't be devastated by other metalbenders. My solution was to keep the gears and cogs in the arm made of bendable metal while I coated the rest of the arm with platinum so only you can move your arm around. The cost of this particular prosthetic is of course too costly for mass production but I believe I can use you as a test subject to see if this arm can handle anything. So can I test it Nami?"

I see what Kirikas going for. I guess I can stick around for a while. I mean my back still hurts a lot so I suppose helping Kirika with her research is the best thing I can do right now. "Sure. I'll let you test my new arm. I suppose Chiharu hasn't been seen since she left Shinbashi?"

"That's right. Unfortunately nobody saw where she went so all we can do is wait until someone finds her. I'm not going to let you put yourself in harm's way to find her now. Especially since yours nowhere near 100 percent."

Takuma walked into the room carrying the syringe that I acquired while I was in Chiharus compound. "She's right Nami. By the way thanks for extracting this syringe. Turns out the chemicals inside were part of the poison that Chiharu used to make those impersonators believe they were the past Avatars. The scientists will probably have the counter drug prepared shortly so we can prevent any more of these types of incidents coming up."

Well that's a relief. Kirika walked out of the room with a big smile on her face. Almost like a mad scientist. Takuma probably knows why she's this enthusiastic about testing my arm. "Takuma. Is your sister always like this when she's making experiments?

"My sister is usually about as enthusiastic as Asami was when it comes to her technological innovations. I suppose Kirika never really changed her overly joyous reactions after she discovered her love for science as a young girl."

Kirika walked back into the room whole carrying ba clipboard and a plum. I wonder what that's for. "Okay Nami. The first thing I want you to do is to close your hand into a fist. You can move your arm with your metalbending.

I willed my hand to close but the arm initially didn't respond. Don't focus on the platinum Nami. Focus on the inner arm. I intensely zeroed in on the metal in the arm and I finally got the fingers to close into a fist one by one. Kirika eagerly wrote down the data on her clipboard. "Excellent Nami. I want you to open your hand now."

I opened up my hand as Kirika picked up the plum and set it onto my palm. "I want you to squeeze the plum. If your arms strong enough it should be able to handle the pressure of an object such as this one."

I squeezed the plum in my metal hand but as soon as I did the juices from the plum shot around the place everywhere! The juices and pieces soaked my clothes, some of the plums pieces got stuck in Kirikas hair and others ended up in Takumas face! I opened up my hand and I saw that not even the pit was intact! Takuma wiped the plum pieces off of his face and quipped about the situation. "I haven't felt something that deliciously juicy since I had an Air Nomad Fruit Pie!

I remember those. This plum juice really does feel as sticky and savory as that gooey filling in fruit pies. So I guess this arm has some enhanced strength and increased durability, when I opened the hand the pit inside the plum was also crushed. Those are both very distinct advantages that I have here. "If you don't mind Kirika I'm going to get a glass of water. I'll just bend the water over."

Kirika turned on the sink and I attempted to bend the water into a cup but the Eater wouldn't move. I tried to pull the water towards me by moving my normal human arm but that still didn't work. "What? Why isn't my bending working?" I tried to bend an igneous rock that was near Kirikas office and that didn't work. Finally I tried to bend fire and air out if my hands but not a single gust of wind or ember emerged from my hands. "Kirika I can't bend anything other than my metal hand! What's going on?"

"I noticed that your spiritual energy levels were a bit off. But I have no idea why your bending is being limited. Maybe it has something to do with that injury Chiharu gave you. You know the beam to your chest?"

I looked down at my chest and sure enough the wound was still there. I looked in the mirror and I saw that the beam must have blasted right through me because the same wound went through my back.

"I'm going to have to make more tests if you're planning on healing that injury quickly but..."

"Kirika. I know what I have to do. Don't be alarmed I need to enter the Spirit World again so I can talk to Korra and someone else who might know what's going on."

Kirika thought about it for a while until Takuma vouched for me. "While you're doing your tests I'll stand watch for her. No one will kidnap the Avatar especially since Chiharu hasn't been seen since she left Shinbashi."

"Okay brother. I'll set up my next test for Namis physical conditions but you'd better keep a close eye on her okay?"

"Will do sis. Okay Nami you can enter the Spirit World now."

I closed my eyes and concentrated allowing me to enter the Spirit World. I expected Korra to appear right in front of me like she normally does but this time she wasn't here. I heard a series of loud footsteps behind me. Those couldn't be Korras footsteps, they're too frequent and they are too heavy. I looked behind me and I saw a familiar polar bear dog running towards me with Korra on her back. "Easy girl, easy!" The polar bear dog jumped on top of me and started licking my face. That's not easy.

"All right Naga. That's enough. Please get off of Nami." Naga obeyed Korras command instinctively. Korra started to pet Nagas ears causing her to pant with joy. "Who's a good girl? You're a good girl!"

Isn't Naga just adorable when she's not trying to eat you alive? "Hello Korra, Hi Naga. Anyways, I'm not going to freeload at your house again but I do need your help with something."

"What's that Nami?"

"You see. When I went back to my Material World body I was unable to bend anything other than my new prosthetic arm. I need your help to get my bending back. Can't you still energybend to remove the block on my bending?"

Korra sighed and shook her head no. "I'm sorry Nami but what you're suffering from isn't like the bending removal technique that Amon used. That combustion blast limited your bending to just your body, it didn't completely take your bending away. That's why you're still able to move your arm. If you want to learn how to return to your full strength you might want to ask an actual combustion bender how to get rid of this block."

"Well it's obvious that Chiharu will never tell me how to get over this. Are there any other combustion benders I can ask?"

Korra thought to herself before getting a shiver down her spine. "Oh. Well the only two known combustion benders are the silent assassin who attempted to kill Avatar Aang and P'li... You don't want to talk to her."

"Why not Korra? She might be my only chance to survive this. Chiharu could strike at any moment and I need to face her when I'm at my physical peak."

"I understand that Nami. But P'li is currently in the Fog of Lost Souls."

Oh no! I remember that place. It's a prison for all of the evil and despicable people in the Spirit World. Zhao, Aiwei and now P'li? She might be mentally disturbed if I go to see her. But it's a risk I've got to take. "I understand that you want to keep me safe but I need to find out a way to recover mentally and emotionally from this attack and if anyone can give me advice about combustion bending it's obviously a combustion bender."

Korra went down to one knee and hugged me tight while whispering in my ear. "I'll miss you. I hope you realize that. Just let Raava help you through the Fog. But please traverse through that region quickly. If you're spotted by one of the other prisoners you might also end up imprisoned by your darkest memories."

"Thanks for your advice Korra." Raavas symbol glowed onto my body and she helped me travel through the Spirit World at an incredible speed. I arrived at the brink of the foggy world. "Well this is it Raava. Are you ready to enter this uncertain world? I'm kind of nervous the more I think about it."

"Being nervous is a completely natural emotion to have in this situation just don't let your emotions hinder your progress. I'm ready to enter this prison."

"You're right. Here we go. Just hold your breath and count to three because I'm going in."

One, Two, Three. Let's enter a world of insanity and uncertainty.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Three Foggy Eyes

* * *

As I walked into the uncertain fog with a slight sense of fear and dread I tried to make my surroundings a bit clearer by looking around. It was no use, the entire foggy prison is so dense that I feel as if my eyes are utterly useless. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if I was just walking in circles this entire time. I walked on and on through the maddeningly repetitive fog for what seemed like hours on end. Now I can just imagine how ridiculously hard it must have been for Tenzin, Kya and Bumi to find Jinora when they found their way into the Spirit World. How am I supposed to find P'li when every area in this place looks exactly the same? Maybe Raava can give me some advice

"Raava? Is there any way that I can see P'li in this fog?"

"This fog will play tricks on you. You must remain calm and conquer your fears if a traumatic memory does enter your brain here." Okay that's a good safety tip, thanks Raava.

I continued to trudge endlessly in the fog until I saw an earthbender man stumbling in the distance. He had a grey goatee and he was murmuring to himself as I approached him. After walking through basically nothing for what seems like an eternity I believe that even talking to a crazy person is better than accomplishing nothing.

"You! It can't be you Toph! You need to help me! Azula will not leave my mind! She's already beaten me at my own game and now she's burying herself into my brain as I speak! Please help!" Yelled the earthbender. Wait, an Earthbender who was outsmarted by Azula and who knows Toph? That's Long Feng! Oh my god. This guy must have been thrown into the Fog of Lost Souls after the Dai Li were removed from the Fire Nation and he died of cancer. I guess he deserves his imprisonment as much as Zhao but as I'm looking at him now he just looks pitiful.

"I'm not Toph. My name is Avatar Nami. I need to find another prisoner here. She's a combustion bender and she's a lot taller than I am so she's hard to miss."

Long barely even looked like he was listening, instead he just wandered around aimlessly and tried to bend the ground below him. Seeing him randomly thrusting his arms and feet like that was honestly pathetic. "You know you can't bend since you died right? Anyways I hope you find some sense of sanity in your mind. Go in peace."

"Go in peace yourself you blind bandit. See you later Toph." Oh for the love of a Lion Turtle! I don't look that much like Toph! But there's no point in arguing with this nutcase now. I have a big woman to find, if I can't find her I don't think I'll ever restore my bending to normal.

So I continued to walk more and more as my mind started to wander because of the constant boredom that this trek has been giving me. I mean Varricks four hour mover "The Romantic Adventures of Blackstone and Moon" had more action then this and that film had a thirty minute long sequence of the couple just walking! I started to make various hand gestures with my metal arm to keep me interested. I made a Platypus bunny gesture and hopped it around, but when I spun around while holding that gesture I saw a girl wearing my clothes looking the other way. She was also a petite girl like me with no curves, black hair and a light skin tone. She spouted some familiar sounding words that caught my attention.

"The Avatar Cycle is ruined. How am I ever supposed to be a good Avatar now? Korra ruined everything! I will never trust her as long as I live."

Wait a minute. Those were the words I said when I first learned that I am the new Avatar. Why is she saying those words? Why does her voice sound like mine? Why did she have the same amount of anger that I had when I was saying those things? "Hey. Young girl over there. Are you alright?"

The girl turned around and that's when I saw her face. It looked exactly like mine but this girls eyes were glowing! Almost as if she's in the Avatar State. This may have been a bad idea. "You're here me. Wouldn't you agree that Korra is the worst Avatar ever? Without her our Avatar Cycle wouldn't have been severed. We could've been the greatest Avatars of all time. My life would've had meaning again. But no. That inbred imbecile had to ruin everything by not waiting until after Harmonic Convergence to save Jinora. It's not like she would've succeeded anyways. She was too stupid to even find a way to beat her uncle. The whole Water Tribe is full of idiots. Why would Raava even bother choosing that place for the next Avatar?

How can she be saying these things? It's like she's me from when I hated Korra. "Stop saying those things. You don't understand all the things Korra did to help our world. She broke the status quo and was a different type of hero, for a different time."

"You're only deluding yourself." The lookalike girl started to mock Korra which at this point was just getting grating. "Oh woe is me! I'm too stupid to find out how to drive a car! I have no friends and no allies cause I'm just a jerk who never learns from her mistakes! I'll never win any battles, I'll just hide behind my even dumber daddy who doesn't realize his brother is a psychopath. Oh boo hoo!"

How do I stop her? She's just never going to stop mocking my friend. She has crossed the line. "How dare you! She deserves respect and I should know lady. Just because you're upset it doesn't mean you get to be a bully! She may have made mistakes in the past but what Avatar hasn't? You do not I repeat do not get to insult Korra! Who do you think you are?"

The lookalike smiled and arrogantly stated her answer. "Well I'm you and you're me. You do know that right?"

Initially I was going to reject her claims that I was her but then I remembered Raavas advice. I need to face my fears. This is one of my fears. That I'd be too caught up in hating Korra to focus on anything else. "I know you're me well at least a part of me anyway. I used to despise Korra entirely because of the way she lost Raava and the previous Avatar lives but I realized that she's not like Aang for a reason. The nation's were at war when Aang was the Avatar and his foes were mostly normal firebenders so it made sense that he'd succeed and fail where he did. In Korras time the enemy's she faced were the toughest enemies the world had ever seen and she did the best she could under the circumstances. She's not like Aang because she was never meant to be, just like me. I accept my past experiences and all that happened in them."

The doppelganger nodded her head and evaporated before my eyes. The fog started to clear up and I saw P'li crying nearby. I guess when I conquered my fears the fog dissipated as my path became clear to me. I walked over to P'li as she continued to sob.

"Zaheer. Why couldn't you save me? I thought you loved me when you saved me from that prison. Why did you let those Earthbenders kill me?" P'li noticed me as I walked over to her, she quickly wiped her tears and frowned at me. "So. A girl wants to gloat about the defeat of the Red Lotus. Lovely. Get it over with quickly, can't you see that I'm deep in mourning my physical form?"

I guess I'll have to convince her otherwise. Riveting. "Actually I'm not here to gloat. I need your help P'li. I'm the new Avatar and my bending has been limited by a combustion bender named Chiharu. I need you to tell me how to heal my soul from her blast."

Unfortunately P'li wasn't going to help me so easily. "Hold your horse-bats. I'm not just going to help you that easily sister. I believe in reciprocity. If you help me I'll help you."

Well I guess I've got to help her I mean if I am this desperate to seek P'li out I need to do anything for her to help me. "Okay P'li what do you want from me?"

"Since you're the new Avatar I believe my beloved Zaheer might have died as well as Korra. If you bring me over to him I'll give you the knowledge that you seek."

That seems reasonable. I guess she hasn't gone insane yet. "Okay. I'll take you to Zaheer. Although I don't know where he is."

"That's just great. Can you at least get me out of this prison? This whole area is entirely insufferable."

"Agreed." So I took P'lis hand and moved out of the foggy prison with her thanks to Raava transporting us out of the wasteland. Now I just need to find the flying man Zaheer. This might just be a wild goose chase but it's one that I need to finish in order to move on.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Search for Zaheer

* * *

P'li and I found ourselves in a forest after we escaped the Fog of Lost Souls. It was a vibrantly beautiful location as spirits glided around us, the trees twisted and shifted around and every color of the environment was bright and comforting. I was enjoying the sights of the world as I should be but P'li seemed to be down in the dumps. I mean she wasn't crying now but I could tell that something was bothering her. "What's wrong P'li? I am going to take you to see your boyfriend. You'll be able to live happily in the Spirit World together. Why are you still upset?"

P'li sighed and tried to explain her sadness. "I'm sorry but I just realized that my whole life has revolved around me dooming the world when I was trying to make it better. After Zaheer saved me from a life as a professional assassin I thought that the two of us could usher in a new world of freedom and opportunity as the Red Lotus was formed. I know Ming Hua and Ghazan felt the same way about that. But when I heard about the dictatorship of Kuvira when I was in the Spirit World I realized that my life and the life of my beloved Zaheer might as well be pointless now."

That's actually really sad. I tried to cheer P'li up because I knew that in the Spirit World a person's emotions become their reality. "There there P'li. Your group had good intentions it just didn't have the best way of moving forward with the passage of time. Chaos is never the answer for freedom.

P'li frowned at me though she at least seemed to calm down. "How would you know what it's like to be treated like garbage? The Avatar is adored by millions! My parents were killed right in front of me and the warlord who captured me treated me as a weapon rather than a person. How could I let the world live in the same oppression that I faced when it needed someone to ensure that freedom could be achieved?"

"I may have not been used by a warlord but I understand what it means to feel powerless. This new combustion bender blasted my arm right out of my body and ever since then I have never felt weaker. I will do anything to make sure she never harms another city or its residents ever again. I understand your reasoning but at this point I think your problem connects to my problem, so can we help each other?

P'li thought to herself about my offer as I waited patiently near a tree. She finished thinking and looked at me sternly with her three eyes... I'm sorry two eyes and her forehead tattoo. "My Zaheer means everything to me. I'll be in your undoubtable debt if you help me find him so yes. Please lead the way."

Well that is just lovely isn't it? I tried to think of the possible locations Zaheer could be but my mind was just drawing blanks. Then I remembered something Korra told me when I was living with her. She told me about how she's able to see people in the Spirit Vines. That's it! We're in a forest anyway so maybe this can work. I started to walk further through the forest while I tried to strike up a conversation with my combustion bending companion. "P'li, follow me. Korra told me that I can see people in Spirit Vines. I just need to touch them and I'll find your boyfriend in no time. By the way, why were you in the Fog of Lost Souls anyway? Korra doesn't seem ruthless enough to just drop you in there."

"That's just the thing. When my body's head exploded and I ended up in the Spirit World I searched endlessly for Zaheer. I thought that he would die without me but years went by without him coming to me. I searched all the way from the tree that housed Vaatu to the Spirit Wilds and everywhere in between but he wasn't at any of those locations! I eventually just got desperate and I thought that Avatar Korra threw my beloved into the Spirit Prison known as the Fog of Lost Souls. So against my better judgement I entered the prison in an attempt to find him but he was nowhere to be found and even worse there was no way for me to get out of the prison!"

"It's strange. You weren't really going insane when I saw you in that prison. How long were you in there? I'm guessing it wasn't long at all from what I saw."

"You're right. Once I got into the Fog and realized that I couldn't find my way out I just broke down crying and I guess that's when you found me. Trust me when I say that the Red Lotus had the best intentions with our plans. We wanted to create a state of freedom through chaos but in doing so I got my head imprisoned in a chest plate and blown up into oblivion."

"That's one thing that I've noticed with all of Korras previous enemies, they do have a tendency to repeat themselves. There's always an extremist, there's always a group of people that Korra had to save, there were usually acts of terrorism, social revolutions, Korra being at her lowest point at least four different times, her having assistance from at least one of her friends in the battles against the main villains and the villains all believed what they were doing was drastic but ultimately for the greater good. Truth be told I think Chiharu is the same type of person."

P'li looked perplexed. "Why do you think she's going down the same path that the Red Lotus was?"

"Well it's because she wants a world where only the strongest survive so she kills anyone who doesn't meet her own personal brand of strength. I was able to fight her off with my friends but now I suspect that she's interested in something bigger than her attack on Shinbashi. She is going to try even harder to instill fear and death wherever she goes. Ah! We're here P'li."

I saw a tree that was wrapped in the vines that I required for my location ability. "P'li stay back. I need to connect with Zaheer's spiritual energy in order to locate him." I touched the vines and I saw a vision. I was seeing various manifestations of spirit energy that were all around the Spirit World. Okay Nami just pick the one that's one of the strongest. Other than Korra, Zaheer is one of the most spiritual people you know from history so where would he most likely be? I eventually saw two large gatherings of spirit energy so I zoomed in on them to see if Zaheer was among them. As it turns out he was at a tea party. No way! Just like party that the four year old Korra attended. He seemed peaceful, cheerful even. I guess I'll just send him a very special guest.

"P'li hold on to me. I found your boyfriend at a tea party. Raava can help us travel quickly to the celebration." Raava sent both of us to the party at incredible speeds, it only took a few seconds to get there but P'li covered her mouth when we were traveling. "What's wrong P'li?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." She gets motion sickness? I did not know that. Well I guess P'li has more to her then I initially thought. Raava slowed us down near the table and that's when I saw all of the guests. There was a wolf-fox, a bear-hawk a sunflower with a face, Zaheer and Iroh. Oh yeah. I read about him. He was the uncle of Fire Lord Zuko. He was quite helpful in the adventures of not only Aang but Korra as well. I'll make sure to give him a warm welcome.

"Hello Iroh, you've really been an excellent friend not only towards me but towards my other lives as well. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Iroh smiled at me and cheerfully invited me over to the table so I could talk to both him and Zaheer. "Hello Nami. It's truly an excellent day since I get to have three unexpected guests arrive at my tea party."

"Yeah about that. I need to talk to your other guest." I motioned my hand to Zaheer to get his attention. "Zaheer. I have someone with me that I believe you've wanted to meet again for a while."

P'li walked over to Zaheer and his eyes glowed with amazement. He smiled the biggest, most lovesick smile that I ever saw him have. He stood up to get as close as he could to eye to eye contact with his towering lady. Zaheer isn't tiny by any means but P'li is at least a foot taller than him. P'li picked Zaheer up and kissed him while squeezing him tight. "Zaheer. I'll never let you go again! I love you as much as I did when I still existed in the Material World."

"As do I P'li. You never looked as beautiful and as happy as you do now."

"It's only because my long search for you is finally complete!"

Iroh bowed down to his two guests and covered his heart. "What a wonderful thing love is."

I agree Iroh but the two of us made a deal. "Alright you two, do you mind if I cut your joyous reunion short? I made a deal with your girlfriend Zaheer. I kept my part of the deal and I want her to keep her part of it."

P'li put Zaheer on the ground and walked over to me. "That's just the thing Nami. You've had the ability to bend to your fullest ability this whole time."

What does she mean? This is just crazy. "Why are you saying that? Chiharu shot me! She weakened me! You're a combustion bender, why are you saying that I still have my bending when I don't?"

"If I've learned anything as a combustion bender it's that my power can break people's bodies and souls. Your body healed. Your soul didn't."

My soul? Is she saying that my inner insecurities and shyness are causing me to have these problems? "I've been shy and reserved my entire life. I don't know if I can change that."

"I see it differently you see yourself as a static person. I see you as a dynamic one. People change all the time through their experiences so I think you have as well. I haven't seen your adventure so far but I do think one person... Or rather one spirit always has been there for every Avatar. Haven't you Raava?"

Raavas soothing and kind voice filled the air. "Yes indeed. And you have changed Nami. When I first joined with you, you were shy and hateful towards your past life in Korra. But you've matured into a much more assertive and noble hero who sees the failures and the successes of the Avatar before you. Trust me Nami, you can bend as well as you did before. You've just got to believe in yourself."

Words of wisdom Raava. "I believe in you. You've been here since the beginning of time itself so who am I to deny the knowledge of my first friend? Thanks P'li. I'm glad you and Zaheer can live peacefully here now. I'll remember you in the Material World."

"Thanks for finding Zaheer Nami. I owe my very existence to you." I returned to my physical body and when I did my body rose up and became surrounded in rings of air, water, earth and fire. My eyes were glowing, my blood was pumping and I realized that my bending ability was still inside of me! I dropped down onto the table I was on beforehand and I bended some water that was left for me in a cup into my mouth. So refreshing! Kirika came into the room to see me as I sat up to talk to her. I guess my spine was fixed by Kirika because it didn't hurt anymore!

"Wow. I guess the Avatar is fully healed. That's good. I'm glad you're in good health now because your mother wants you to have this." Kirika was carrying a cute little platypus bunny that waved over to me. Kirika placed the animal on my lap and the platypus bunny crawled all over me tickling my legs. "Aren't you a cute little girl? I guess you'll need a name. I've got one. How about Meng?

The platypus bunny nodded its head and dropped down to the ground. That got me to remember something. I never had an animal companion before when every Avatar to my knowledge had one before. Even Korra had her Polar Bear-Dog Naga. Maybe Meng can be my animal friend.

"By the way Nami. There's someone asking for you on the radio. She said if you want to finish what you started you'd better do it now."

I know who must be on that radio. Well she had better be ready for me cause the Avatar is back and she isn't alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Operation Republic City

I got out of the room and Kirika led me over to her radio. I picked up the microphone to speak with the woman that I knew could only call me to intimidate me. "Hello Chiharu. How's your wound holding up?"

Chiharu spoke with an even more raspy and gravelly voice than last time. At this point she sounded like she was gargling nails. "It's fully healed Avatar. I'm challenging you and your friends to one final fight in the city that never sleeps and is always filled with excitement!"

She can't be serious. That's the most drastic plan I can think of. "You don't mean..."

"Oh I mean it sister. I'm challenging you to a fight to the death at Republic City! You can bring everyone and anyone to join you. Trust me when I say that you're going to need all the help you can get Avatar. After all, I've killed a previous Avatar life before."

She's got to be bluffing. There's no way she killed Korra. "Oh really? You killed one of the most physically powerful and resilient Avatars in history. That's a laugh. If you weren't making this up I'd have you tell me how you killed such a powerful woman."

"Well I'll tell you all about it. Korra was way past her prime at the age of eighty two but she still decided to face me when I first entered Republic City to conquer it when I was sixty years younger then her. I sent an entire army of soldiers after her but it seemed that I underestimated her. She was so powerful that she was able to blast her way through all of them with very little effort. It was like I was sending all of my mercenaries to certain death. I could see the looks on their faces. They were terrified of this old Waterbender. She still looked in shape despite her elderly age and she was so destructive with her power that she looked like the waterbending equivalent to King Bumi! With all of my men and women dead around me I saw the murderous rage in Korras eyes, I saw her capacity for killing to save the ones she loves. I couldn't bear to look at her face any longer and I blasted her again and again with my third eye but her defenses were too great for my attack to have any effect. She launched me into the air and crashed me down with a gust of air. As I barely got up after that I realized that the one thing I could use to gain the advantage is her friends. I saw that per usual Korra brought Mako, Bolin and Asami to the battle. They were occupied with saving civilians so I took my opportunity to strike! I blasted Mako and Bolin together with one shot! Their screams of agony echoed in my ears as the brothers stomachs were pierced by my beam and they exploded into gory chunks right before my eyes. Korra got quite a bit angrier with me and entered the Avatar State! I was hit with an endless barrage of almost unavoidable rocks, flames, air gusts and water, so much water. I didn't want to just end the cycle right then and there so I had to think of something else that could weaken her. But then I saw a bus in the distance. It was a bus filled with Republic City's schoolchildren and who was the one evacuating the kids? Why it was Korras best friend! The one she married and the one who I needed to finish her off. As Korra prepared to squash me with a metal statue I stared intensely at the bus. I shot my beam and... Well you can tell what happened."

No... No... She couldn't have... No one is that cruel or that heartless. "You're saying you destroyed a bus full of children and killed Asami along with them just to throw Korra off of her game? That's revolting!"

"Call it whatever you'd like it worked. Korra snapped out of her Avatar State and rushed over to her fallen wife. She was able to let out a few last words before succumbing to her wounds. Then she started to cry the most emotionally charged cry that I've ever heard in my life. I tried to use this opportunity to just escape since I knew that the city couldn't be conquered now. All of my hired guns had been dismantled! But then I looked behind me and I saw Korras death stare. It looked like she was harnessing all of the hatred, pain and torment that she's had in her life and she was going to hold onto it long enough to massacre me. But she had another thing coming. She flew towards me at full speed with fire jets on her feet and with a clenched fist covered in the blood of Asami! I fired my beam directly at Korra's head and I watched it explode into a million pieces as her body crashed into me and the explosion sent me flying away! The explosion was just a mere few feet away from my face which caused me to undergo reconstruction surgery but when I saw the headless corpse of the former Avatar I couldn't be happier!"

She's really getting on my nerves. She's not just a terrorist, she's downright insane! "You're starting to see pictures aren't you Nami? Your previous life dying emotionally and physically? Her shaking, her crying? While I was just laughing? That's exactly what I'm going to do to you!" So that's why my parents didn't let the White Lotus know that I'm the Avatar. They wanted to protect me from Chiharu! It all makes sense now. I'm sorry mom and dad but I've got a job to do and if that means risking my life to save others then that's just what I've got to do.

"If you think I'm going to let you kill me in the same way you killed Korra you're sorely mistaken. I'll face you to the death and trust me when I say that people may die but Raava lives on forever. As long as I have her inside of me I know I can win."

"Good luck then. I'll be waiting near the city limits. Get ready for the last fight of your life." Well if her plan was to intimidate me then it worked. I walked back over to Kirika to tell her my plan.

"Kirika. I need you to contact Yosuke, Rin, Natsume and my mom. We need to assemble as a unit if we are going to stand any chance against Chiharu."

"Understood. Should I also contact the United Forces? I mean they were at the battlefield when Korra faced Chiharu."

That seems fairly obvious doesn't it. "Obviously yes. I need their support too. Trust me Kirika I'm doing this to avenge not only my previous life but your mother as well."

Kirika started to get teary eyed. She must be remembering the news she got about her mother dying. "I'm sorry. It's just that I remember that day so vividly. I wasn't in the city when the attack happened but when I heard the news that Korra and Asami were both killed I thought I wouldn't be able to live with myself. When you defeat Chiharu just know this. She deserves to die for everything she's done."

"I'll see to it that she gets her rightful punishment. By the way do you have a father? This was a question that I meant to ask Takuma but I never got around to asking it."

"No. Korra and Asami are my parents, we were both adopted. Asami taught me how to become an engineer and a businesswoman and Korra taught Takuma how to fight and maintain spiritual balance."

Okay that's good to know. Kirika made the call to my friends and the United Forces. They arrived at our location, the Future Industries Pyrotechnics Division building. I of course had a heartwarming reunion with my mother and my friends.

My mother ran over to me with a gorgeous smile on her face as I jumped into her arms. "Hello mother. I'm fine you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Nami. I'll never stop worrying about you! When I saw you without your left arm I was shocked beyond belief. I hope you've gotten used to controlling your metal arm."

I wiggled my metal fingers and softly touched my mom's cheek with the prosthetic hand. "I'm getting pretty good at controlling it."

"You understand why your father and I kept you away from the White Lotus right? We didn't want you to face this psychopath especially at your age. We just wanted you to live the way a child should live. In peace, with her mother and father away from a woman without mercy."

"I completely understand. You were scared that if the White Lotus located me then Chiharu would rip apart Kiyoshi Island and kill everyone in her path in order to find me and brainwash me. I'm stronger now and I will avenge Korra. Thanks for arriving." My friends Natsume and Yosuke were also present so I decided to welcome them too.

Yosuke noticed Meng once she crawled out of the medical bay I was in. Meng put her tiny paw on his foot and Yosuke picked her up and kissed her duck bill causing Meng to chirp happily. "This is a cute platypus bunny. Is she your pet?"

"Actually I just got her so we haven't had time to become full companions yet. But every Avatar had an animal with them so I think Meng will be mine."

"Meng?"

"Yeah that's what I decided to call her. It means cute."

"Fitting. It's nice to see you fully healed. I hope you can find a way to beat Chiharu this time."

Yosuke handed Meng over to me as Natsume gave me a fist bump and led me over to the United Forces. "These soldiers are total professionals so just tell them what you need from them and they'll deliver. Chiharu is a disgrace to firebenders everywhere. She needs to be stopped."

"I agree. I'll just say a few words to the troops." I walked over the formation of soldiers and there was a podium in front of them with a microphone. I decided that a speech is what they needed from someone like me. I got over to the microphone and made sure it was on before I started.

"Hello United Forces. My name is Avatar Nami. I know that some of you might be wondering why my good friend Kirika called you here. It's because my past life lost her life and the life of her dearest friend to this monster that we face the terrorist Chiharu. She's a combustion bender who only seeks to weed out the weak in favor of the strong. She sees us all as cancers of society when we all know that we're better than that. This is a day where we protect our most distinguished city but it's also a day of redemption. Avatar Korra stood for peace and balance just like all of the Avatars before her. Today we shall honor her memory and her ideals by showing Chiharu that we will not falter in our mission, we will not pause in fear and we will win this day for the citizens of the Four Nations or we will die trying! So who's with me?"

The soldiers saluted me and prepared their airships for the ride to Republic City. I brought along all of my friends that could fight. Yosuke, Takuma, Kirika, Natsume, Haruka my mom and my companion Meng. I need a bit of comfort before my big battle anyways. The airships headed toward the city limits at full speed. Chiharu I think we both agree that violence breeds violence and vengeance begets vengeance. In the end it has to be this way.


	26. Chapter 26

Final Chapter The War Still Rages On

As the airships approached Republic City I felt a sharp sense of uncertainty in my stomach. Meng comforted me by laying on my lap. I picked her up, kissed her duck bill and rubbed her back while I thought about Chiharu. Even with the United Forces my chances against her are very slim. She's not only physically more powerful than I am, she doesn't have any emotions I can exploit. Amon wanted equality, Unalaq wanted spirits and humans to coexist, Zaheer wanted freedom, Kuvira wanted order but Chiharu wants destruction. She won't stop until only the strongest survive. I know that Korra and Aang would disagree with my methods but the way I see it Kyoshi was right. There's no other option but to kill Chiharu. It's the only way to ensure balance at this point.

I got out of my chair to look outside and I saw the majestic Republic City out of the windows. It just looks better than ever! I saw the memorial statue of Avatar Aang in the majestic Bay, I saw Avatar Korra Park which had her own statue and a ton of couples strolling around it, I saw new Satomobiles, Bi planes, The old Future Industries building that Asami used to own, Air Temple Island where I bet Jinora and her siblings are still training new Airbenders and the Pro Bending Arena where Korra really started to excel! But as I looked around the city limits Chiharu was nowhere to be found. Was she just lying about her location? This is unlike how I first met her in Shinbashi.

"Kirika. Try to call Chiharu. I'm getting a little anxious."

As Kirika attempted to call Chiharu I saw someone familiar on the tallest skyscraper of Republic City. She stared right at us and that's when I saw her third eye tattoo. Kirika noticed Chiharu getting ready to blast us. "It's Chiharu everyone! She's going to shoot down the airship! Everyone needs to evacuate immediately!" Everyone on the airship grabbed the nearest parachutes and opened the exit doors. I made sure to grab Meng and put her in my pocket so she would be safe. I grabbed my parachute, ran over to the exit door and jumped off of the airship right before it exploded! I saw that Yosuke and my mom didn't get parachutes and were falling to their deaths! Luckily I grabbed both of them and formed an air sphere around us so I could break the fall. The airship was completely decimated as it fell out if the sky and crashed right into one of the skyscrapers causing a citywide alarm to sound.

"Citizens of Republic City, this is President Manami. Our fair city is under attack by the woman who killed our beloved Avatar Korra. You must evacuate the city as I prepare to bring this conflict to a swift and complete conclusion."

I got up and saw Chiharu falling off of the building before she activated her own parachute to drop down safely. We were in the town square as several portions of the building she was previously on were crashing down on the ground. I had to get my friends out of her line of fire. "Mom, Yosuke this is between me and her. Find a way to escape Chiharu and her mercenaries. I don't want anyone else to die here."

My mother kissed me on the cheek and earthbended some of the rubble out of the way so she could escape with Yosuke. I also put Meng behind a fallen pillar so Chiharu wouldn't find her. "Stay here Meng. Try to keep out of sight."

Meng chirped in approval as she stayed in her place. I walked out of the rubble to see Chiharu practically foaming at the mouth. She was undoubtedly frustrated. "You're a stubborn one aren't you? After I tricked you, shot down your airship and brought down a building you survived?! You're going to suffer greatly Nami." Chiharu got into her fighting stance and cracked her neck to prepare for our final battle. "Let's go!"

"What are you thinking?" As soon as I asked that Chiharu sprinted over to be and hit me hard with a shoulder tackle! It knocked me flat on my back so she picked me up by the head and started to apply a tremendous amount of pressure to my skull! "I used to be a pro bender as a teenager you know."

What does that have to do with anything? I tried to act defiant against her cocky arrogance. "Yeah. At some minor league Fire Nation school." Chiharu gave me an excruciating headbutt and punched me right in the chin! I was knocked down again but I avoided her stomp, grabbed her right arm and avoided her punches from her left arm. Then she grabbed me by the throat and hoisted me up in the air. "Try the University of Capital City. I could've gone to the big leagues if I didn't become a terrorist. I'm not one of those Roku worshipping pansies. I could break President Manami in two! With my bare hands!" She threw me high into the air as I screamed for my life then she kicked me hard on my back when I was falling down! "Don't mess with this bender!" The kick was so strong that it launched me back first right into a piece of the rubble!

I struggled to get up after that. Chiharu isn't even using her full strength at this point, she's just toying with me! "How strong are you?!" Was all that I could yell after I recovered from her kick. Chiharu laughed at my question. "Why don't you stick around and find out?"

I attempted to fight back in any way that I could but this is the hardest battle of my entire life. I launched pieces of rubble at Chiharu but she blasted them all with her eye beam. Then I tried to bend the metal support beams that littered the area while turning them into metal arm bands to restrain Chiharu but she blocked and dodged every single one. Then I created an earth pillar of my own to get on the high ground before I shot gusts of air at Chiharu as well as streams of fire in an attempt to keep her guessing. Chiharu blasted the pillar down with one deadly combustion beam which sent me falling to the ground! To recover I created an air spout and continued to shoot air and fire at Chiharu. I missed half of the time and the times when I did hit her my attacks seemed to have no effect! Chiharu continued to shoot at me with almost pinpoint accuracy so I disabled the spout and as I fell down on Chiharu I conjured a fire bomb in my right hand and hit her on the right shoulder causing an explosive blast! But despite the power behind my attack Chiharu didn't even get knocked down! In fact all that my attack did was knock her a few feet backwards! I gathered the remaining metal and formed a blade with it. I tried to cut Chiharu to ribbons but as I swung my sword at her head she casually blocked my blade with her hand! "What? How are you doing that?"

Chiharu mockingly giggled as she didn't even flinch from my sharp sword. "Nice knife." Chiharu squeezed my sword until it broke off in my hand! This is unbelievable... How can she be doing this?! I broke the blade into multiple sharp daggers and bended them all at her but Chiharu swatted them all away like they were bees while she ran towards me! She covered her fist in flames as she attempted to uppercut me. I backflipped to dodge the punch but Chiharu hit me hard with a flaming right hook sending me flying away from her and landing hard on the pavement! I need to stop using my basic techniques and actually use some that inflict real damage otherwise Chiharu will be one eye beam away from killing me!

Chiharu tried to punch me right in my face but this time I was ready. I covered my arms in the earthly pavement below me so I could block her fist with makeshift armor. Chiharu looked stunned that I was able to block her attack, now's my chance to weaken her resolve! "Typical terrorist... Big prejudice but you're all talk."

Chiharu started to sweat and attempt to pull her right arm away from me but I wouldn't let it go... Not yet anyway. "Korras a muscle bound idiot? What a load of air bison excrement!" I pushed her arm back and started my own barrage of attacks. I started with a leaping fire punch to the face, an earth kick to the stomach a knee to the face with my metal covered leg, three air punches to the chest and finally an air sweep to her legs followed by a fire kick to knock her backwards! Finally I knocked her down! "All you care about is killing everyone to get your entertainment! Especially when you kill Avatars who actually care about people other than themselves! You've got no principles just like all the rest! If Republic City is going to die you're going to have to kill me with it you psychopath!"

Chiharu quickly got back up and dusted herself off. "Alright I'll tell you the truth then. You're right about one thing. I do love to kill and slaughter everyone in my path. But do you want to know why? It's because I have a dream! That one day everyone in every nation will be able to control their own destinies. When we'll have a land of the truly free Nami! Where everyone will be defined by actions, not words and ruled by personal strength, not idiotic councils!" Chiharu punched my arms rock armor forcing it to break and grabbed me by the throat again! "Where the law will change to suit the individual, not the other way around! Where power and prestige will be back where they belong! In the hands of the people!"

I kicked Chiharu in the side if her head to break her grip on my neck but she recovered immediately and locked up with me in a test of strength! Her muscles were too powerful for me to fight back so she forced me all the way back to another fallen pillar before knocking me senseless with another headbutt! "Where every person is free to think, to act for themselves!" Chiharu kicked my chest and delivered a hard right hook to the side of my head which knocked me to the ground again! "Screw all of these moronic Avatar worshipers and inbred politicians!" She then slammed my head repeatedly against the floor over and over! I could feel blood trickling down my face. "Screw this era of pointless and extravagant technology!" She lifted herself up with jet streams on her hands and feet as I barely picked myself up. "Screw Republic City Pride! Screw the media!" She charged into me, slamming my stomach against the pillar! I could feel my intestines getting ruptured! "Screw all of it!"

I fell to the ground as I clutched my injured stomach with both of my hands. I almost wanted to vomit at that point. "Republic City is diseased, rotten to the core, there's no saving it Avatar. We need to pull it out from the roots and burn it down!" Chiharu repeatedly stomped on my back as she continued to rant on about her plan. "From the ashes a new city will be born evolved but untamed! The weak will be killed and the strongest will survive free to live as they see fit, and I'll teach the new Avatar to be a paragon of justice!" I would've been brainwashed as a child if I wasn't hidden, now she's planning on brainwashing the next person Raava inhabits? This is beyond repugnant! "In my new world people will die and kill for what they believe! Not for money, not for pride! Not for what they're told is right. Every man and woman will be free to fight his or her own wars!"

Chiharu finally stopped stomping on my chest and pulled out a bottle of water to get a drink. I wanted to bend the water right in her face but I'm too damaged to do anything at this point. "So what do you think Nami?" Wait. Maybe I can use her question against her. Maybe she's gullible enough to fall for a lie. "Maybe I was wrong about you."

Chiharu turned her attention to me as I said that. "Am I finally getting through?" She walked over to me, picked me up and wiped all of the rocks and dust off of my clothes. "I'll rid this world of pointless excuses for Avatars Nami. After all that's what you wanted right?" I kept up my charade by shaking her hand. She's got another thing coming though.

"I was wrong. You're not sadistic... You're completely insane!" I bended one of the huge pillars at Chiharu from behind causing her to fly above me and crash right down to the ground with a sickening thud. Chiharu quickly got back up and gave me a frustrated frown. "I'm making a perfect world Nami. You can't fret over every person involved."

"Not when you're purging the weak huh? What do you know about the weak? You were never treated like a delicate snowflake by your parents. You never had to reconcile with your former worst enemy just to survive."

"But you did survive! Relying on your own strengths and experiences you took your life and made it matter!"

"Now I'll take your life as well." The two of us got back in our fighting stances and charged at each other. I tripped Chiharu up and smacked her in the face with some fire punches. I dodged her retaliatory punches before backflipping and firing rocks at her that I covered with flames so they could inflict extra damage! They barely affected her though! She fired her eye beam at me again but I dodged her deadly bending while retaliating with some more makeshift metal daggers and some air kicks. Again the attacks had little to no effect! Chiharu then blasted the ground below me sending a huge chunk of pavement my way. I encased myself in the earth around me to shield myself from the pavement. But Chiharu was ready for that, she blasted my earth shield sending me careening away from her and crashing to the ground on my back! I picked myself up and spat out the blood in my mouth. Alright, that's enough playing around. It's time to kill.

I covered one fist in fire and another fist in earth and I just let loose a barrage of punches to Chiharus chest! I punched her harder than anything I've punched in my entire life but Chiharu just lightly wiped her chest as I realized she felt no pain from that attack. Then I covered my fists in metal and continued to hit her with jabs and hooks and uppercuts untill I hit her with a jumping punch to her face! She only flinched from my last and most powerful punch! "Why won't you die?! Are you made of Iron?!"

Chiharu rolled up her sleeves and lifted up her shirt to show her six pack abs. "No. But I am at the peak of physical perfection. My muscles can withstand any physical trauma! You can't hurt me Nami!"

She can't be telling the truth. She just can't! I tried to punch her face one more time but my fist couldn't harm her at all. "What did I just say?" Chiharu lifted me over her head and slammed me on the ground! She mounted me and started to punch my heart repeatedly! Every punch felt like stones were being pounded into my vital organs. Basically it hurt a lot! "Die! Die! Die!" Chiharu shouted as she punched. Eventually she got off of me and prepared to fire her eye beam at my heart! "Die you waste of space!"

I conjured an air shield right before Chiharu fired the eye beam but the shot still hit me hard! How can my body take so much abuse? As my aching body laid down with barely any energy left Chiharu cracked her knuckles in what seemed like her victory. "Well I don't know how my mercenaries are doing bit I think we're about done here." I expected Chiharu to blast me one more time to finish me off but then I heard a familiar chirp. I looked around and I saw Meng hopping around trying to get my attention. Has she lost her mind?

Meng hopped over to a piece of rubble and dragged a pot over to me with her duck bill. She opened the pot and I saw that it was full of mercury! I get it. She wants me to use the mercury to poison Chiharu, that would finally weaken her! Chiharu noticed my pet and she put her palm to her face in response to Mengs actions. "Even animals are such a pain in my butt today. So you think that little bit of metal can save your master? Well let her try platypus bunny. But make no mistake, when I'm finished with her you're next."

Meng hopped over to Chiharu who just laughed at the sight of my cute little companion. She lifted her foot to try and step on her but Meng jumped out of the way, leaped to Chiharus head and punched her cheek! Chiharu tried to grab Meng but she was able to hop around Chiharus shoulders and her head to annoy her. Meng kicked Chiharus knees, ribs, thighs, elbows and her neck all while hopping around! I guess she's anything but nonthreatening. Eventually Meng poked Chiharus left eye with her duck bill which caused Chiharu to catch Meng and throw her to the ground! "You stupid rodent!" Chiharu was ready to step on Meng but then time slowed down again. It's just like how it slowed down when I needed to save those survivors in Shinbashi! I quickly ran over to Meng and picked her up before placing her away from the fight before time returned to normal. Maybe I should just call that skill of mine time bending. Chiharu looked around as she couldn't find Meng anywhere but I've had enough of this lady. Now she dies. "Chiharu! At the beginning of my journey I hated Korra more than anything else in the world. I said she was the worst Avatar ever, one who wasn't worthy of having Raava in her. But now... Now I see her as someone different. I see her as a true savior who became compassionate through her pain and torment. Just like me, which is something you'll never be. You'll never know compassion, you'll never know sacrifice. Besides I'm going to honor her by killing you."

Chiharu gave me a death glare and put her fists up. "Let's end this Nami!"

"Fine. Let's dance!" I instinctively entered the Avatar State, it's my only chance to kill her now. I punched the ground and bended the earth below to create mini earthquakes which knocked Chiharu down. I used that opportunity to fill the cracks in the earth with fire which blocked Chiharus movement on all sides there's no way she can escape! Chiharu tried to blast me again with her eye beam but I dodged and flew up and over the flames I conjured to shoot Chiharu with enhanced air strikes. The voices of Raava, Korra and myself came out of my mouth as I viciously attacked Chiharu. "Your powers have been growing for years but mine have been growing since time itself began!" Chiharu flew up with her jet streams and shot me in my metal shoulder forcing me down to the ground. Chiharu then tried to hit me with an elbow drop however thanks to the Avatar State I recovered, delivered a hard kick to her ribs and I rose up into the sky! I bended the huge burned chunks of pavement right at her which she blasted away with her eye beam but I rushed her from the side while I bended my last chunk of pavement at her! I caught Chiharu and slammed her into a wall. Then I finally bended the metal poison and inserted it into both of Chiharus muscular arms and into her stomach. I thought that would kill her for sure but even though Chiharu was writhing in agony she still tried to shoot me with her eye beam one last time! I formed an air sphere around her head and sucked the oxygen out of her lungs causing her to asphyxiate and I finished her off by punching through her chest with my metal arm with such force that the arm went right through her chest and I was able to grab onto her still beating heart!

"We're done here Chiharu. Your dream dies with you. You see much like Kyoshi I realize that sometimes you need to kill to achieve true justice. Balance must be achieved by any means necessary. This is about justice and it's also about getting my vengeance. So go in peace!" I ripped Chiharus heart right out of her chest and crushed it in my metal arm. Chiharu fell to the ground motionless and with no remaining life in her. I emerged from this battle victorious.

I picked up my pet Meng with my normal arm and got out of the Avatar State as I slowly walked away from Chiharus corpse. I saw that the remainder of Chiharus mercenaries were in shock once they saw me. I expected them to try and avenge their employer but they all cowered in fear as they saw my bloody, bruised and battered body. I'll spare them I just wanted Chiharu anyways. My friends were also shocked when I walked near them. My mother ran over to me and hugged me and Meng as I processed everything that I did.

"Nami. What happened? Is she?"

"Yes mother. Chiharu is dead. Korra has been avenged." My friends all cheered in joy that the psychopathic terrorist finally bit the dust. Honestly though. I just need some time for myself and Meng right about now. If it wasn't for her I would've been killed. I walked off into the distance as this time the citizens of Republic City bowed down to me. My vengeance is complete and I finally have a chance to have some peace in this world. But in my head I knew this wasn't the end of it. The names may change but new enemies will always rise. For now though I just need to be with my companion who proved to be as loyal as Naga was to Korra. In my brain the battles never end. They repeat reminding me of how important the role of an Avatar is. So as far as what comes next for me is concerned?

I've got my own war to fight.

The True End


End file.
